Circus
by Zaphyrla
Summary: FLSN2013. El circo ambulante es un mundo alterno lleno de fantasía y colorido, donde los hombres vuelan sin tener alas y las bestias más fieras son domadas con facilidad. ¿Qué será lo que en realidad se esconde detrás del maquillaje del sonriente payaso?
1. Prólogo, Un cartel en la ciudad

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Prólogo. Un cartel en la ciudad.**

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long-shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado especialmente a los que siguieron Escúchame con los ojos<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¡El circo llegó a la ciudad, dattebayo! –dijo un muchacho rubio con una amplia sonrisa.<p>

Después dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, para poder contemplar en todo su esplendor el cartel que había colocado en el muro delante de él.

- ¿Tienes que decir eso en todos los lugares a los que llegamos, usuratonkachi? –preguntó una voz irritada detrás del joven, quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta con furia para encarar al que le había hablado.

Se trataba de otro adolescente, quizás un poco mayor que el rubio, y a diferencia de éste tenía el cabello asombrosamente negro, igual de oscuro que sus ojos. Un largo par de mechones le enmarcaban la cara, par de mechones que el muchacho quitó de su frente con facilidad gracias a un simple movimiento de cabeza, obligado más que nada por el resto de la publicidad que cargaba en las manos, y que ambos muchachos no habían terminado de colocar por la ciudad.

El moreno vestía unas zapatillas deportivas, adecuadas para lo que prometía ser un largo recorrido por las calles de la urbe, desiertas en esos momentos debido a la temprana hora; tenía además unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla y una sencilla camiseta blanca, sobre la que se había colocado una chaqueta azul marino.

- ¿Y tú tienes qué criticarme siempre que lo digo, teme? –preguntó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo, al tiempo que se colocaba las dos manos sobre la cintura.

- Lo haré hasta que dejes de hacerlo, Kitsune –contestó el de pelo negro con voz tranquila, casi indiferente, como si el tema de conversación no fuera nada nuevo entre ellos-. Es estúpido que lo digas todo el tiempo, y me avergüenzas cuando lo haces.

- ¡Pues te aguantas y te metes tu vergüenza por donde mejor te quepa, Sasuke! – gritó en respuesta el otro muchacho, mientras tomaba al moreno por el cuello de su chaqueta-. ¡No soy uno de tus animales para que intentes de entrenarme, baka!

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso… –le dijo Sasuke, al tiempo que con un rápido movimiento liberaba uno de sus brazos de la carga que sostenía entre ellos, y sujetaba el colgante que pendía del cuello del rubio, tirando de la cadena plateada hasta obligar al muchacho a inclinarse hacia él.

El dije era una especie de abanico japonés, con la punta redondeada y la parte superior de pintada de rojo, mientras que en la inferior dominaba el color blanco. En la parte posterior estaba grabado, con una estilizada y bonita letra, el nombre de _"Uchiha Sasuke"_.

- ¡Oye! –no tardó en quejarse Kitsune debido la brusquedad del gesto, llevando con rapidez ambas manos hasta la de Sasuke y comenzando a forcejear con fuerza para que el muchacho más alto lo soltara.

- Ahora apresúrate a terminar con el trabajo para que no te resfríes, dobe –dijo el moreno mientras dejaba ir de su mano el collar del rubio, antes de que el hiperactivo chico los mandara a ambos al suelo-, ¡porque al niñito mimado de mamá se le olvido traer su abrigo! –gruñó Sasuke, al tiempo que arrojaba a la cara del rubio un nuevo cártel.

El muchacho de ojos azules se apresuró a quitar el papel de su rostro, revelando que sus mejillas se habían vuelto asombrosamente rojas debido a la vergüenza. Fue entonces que Kitsune le mandó una mirada apenada al atuendo que vestía.

Nunca había sido del tipo madrugador, prefiriendo mantenerse en su cálida cama hasta bien entrada la mañana. La única excepción solía ser el día en que llegaban a una nueva ciudad, y esa mañana en especial el rubio había salido tan apurado que sólo tomó los primeros pantalones cortos y la primera camiseta sin mangas con la que se topó su mano, sin pasarle por la cabeza que ya se encontraban a finales de octubre, y que el clima cálido se había desvanecido desde hacia algunas semanas.

- No hace tanto frío… -murmuró Kitsune con terquedad, pero su actuación se vino abajo cuando una ráfaga de aire helado los envolvió e hizo que el muchacho se encogiera sobre sí mismo, con los desnudos hombros temblándole-. ¡E-eso no es n-nada, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio con dificultad debido al castañeó de sus dientes, provocando que Sasuke rodara los ojos.

- Eres un idiota –fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del moreno.

- ¡Serás…! –empezó a decir el rubio, con el enojo creciendo de nuevo dentro de él, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un nuevo objeto sobre su cara se lo impidió.

Cuando el de ojos azules estiró la mano para retirarlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la textura normal del papel, sino que se trataba de la algo rígida, pero cálida sensación de la mezclilla contra la piel. El olor de una fuerte colonia, que el rubio conocía de memoria, le llegó hasta la nariz y le inundó las fosas nasales, dejando a Kitsune completamente seguro de tener la chaqueta de Sasuke entre sus manos.

- Póntela ya, usuratonkachi –dijo el moreno con impaciencia, golpeando la calle con su zapatilla deportiva para demostrarlo.

El rubio frunció sus labios hasta formar un puchero y giró molesto su cara, para no ver al de pelo negro mientras se ponía la prenda. Sasuke dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa de prepotencia ante eso. Kitsune podría hacer todo el berrinche que quisiera, pero él había visto con claridad cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo.

- No entiendo porque precisamente tú tienes que hacer esto –volvió a quejarse el Uchiha-. Bien pueden hacerlo Karin o Jugo.

- ¡Así puedo conocer la ciudad, dattebayo! – se apresuró a contestarle el rubio, recuperando todo su entusiasmo-. Luego me pierdo apenas doy dos pasos… -añadió por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que el otro muchacho no lo escuchara.

- Te perderás de todas formas, dobe –dijo Sasuke con petulancia, haciendo que una vena creciera en la frente del rubio-, y luego me llamaras llorando para que vaya a recogerte al peor sitio que puedes encontrar en la toda ciudad.

- ¡Eso sólo paso una vez, teme! –se defendió Kitsune agitando uno de sus puños, con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza.

- Pues a mí todavía me duelen los golpes de esa paliza, usuratonkachi –gruñó el moreno, mirando con malos ojos a su compañero.

- Quejica… -murmuró el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- Idiota –se apresuró a contestarle el otro.

- ¡Entrenador de gatitos! –gritó el de ojo azules, señalando con su dedo índice al de pelo negro.

- ¡Payaso de cuarta! –le respondió Sasuke, mientras le golpeaba la nariz al menor.

- ¡¿Ah, sí? – lo retó Kitsune con la voz gangosa, debido a que se había llevado ambas manos al área afectada, presionándola un poco-. ¡Pues tú eres el peor payaso que ha tenido la familia en años!

- No es algo que me quite el sueño, dobe –contestó el otro chico con una sonrisa de lado, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a avanzar por la calle sin esperar al rubio.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó enojado el de ojos azules, echando a correr detrás del moreno.

A sus espaldas quedó uno de los enormes cárteles que llevaban, esperando con paciencia a que la ciudad despertara para dar la sorpresa de su repentina aparición.

_**Uchiha Circus**_

**La familia cirquera Uchiha, tradición de más de diez generaciones, ¡visita tu ciudad!**

Payasos, trapecistas, malabaristas, entrenadores de animales exóticos… ¡Todo está aquí!

**¡Sasuke! **

¡El entrenador de tigres más joven de la última era!

**¡Kitsune! **

¡El heredero de la legendaria Ángel, la trapecista más famosa de todo Japón!

Kiba y sus perros amaestrados, las bromas de Ramen y Neko, Suigetsu y sus cuchillos voladores…

**¡No faltes! ¡No faltes! ¡No faltes! **

- ¿Así que estamos en la misma ciudad, Uchiha Circus? –murmuró una voz desde un callejón oscuro, a unos cuantos pasos del sitio donde segundos atrás habían estado discutiendo los muchachos.

El hombre al que le pertenecía la voz dio un paso hacia al frente, mostrando por fin su rostro en la luz. No parecía superar los treinta años, a lo mucho unos veinticinco, y llevaba el pelo corto, de color oscuro, muy similar al del cabello de Sasuke. Un parche le cubría el ojo izquierdo, pero el derecho dejaba ver que el iris era de color negro. Tenía puestos unos pantalones negros, junto a una extraña camiseta de color morado, así como unas zapatillas deportivas de un chillón color verde lima, con unos cascabeles en las cintas. Encima de todo estaba colocado un abrigo negro, cuyo cuello tenía una delgada línea de color rojo.

- Debe ser el destino –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida, que no combinaba para nada con su simpático atuendo-. ¿No es así, Itachi? –preguntó mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él.

Se trataba de un hombre más joven que él, también de ojos negros y de cabello oscuro, aunque éste estaba atado en una coleta baja. Tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo del párpado inferior, como si no hubiera podido dormir bien en un par de noches. Aunque llevaba puesto un abrigo igual al del otro moreno, el resto de su ropa era menos llamativa, sólo unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra que se abotonaba al frente. El joven estaba rodeado por una pequeña nube de humo gris, con un fuerte olor a tabaco, proveniente del cigarro encendido que sostenía en su mano derecha, cuya luz le daba un singular tono rojo a su mirada.

- Sin duda… -contestó Itachi con la voz seria, para después dejar caer su cigarrillo sobre el asfalto, y apagarlo con la suela de su bota-. Debe ser el destino, Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es uno de los long-shot con los que voy a torturalos antes de terminar el año, si, dije uno, porque pienso torturarme a mi misma, estresarme, casi morirme, y trabajar con cuatro u.u Yo regrese, este, otro que no sera muy largo, y el que le prometí a los miembros del Equipo Taka 2, Black Star, Himeko, Nayumi, Blood Master, y compañía. Y no se si estén incluidos Nasuke y Fujita Uchiha en el paquete u.u No, tú tendrás que esperar Hibari ¬¬ Espero que este les guste, porque me encantó la idea :3 ¡Zanzamaru, animo! D: Por cierto la foto de perfil que tengo justo ahora<strong>**, es la imagen que me dieron para el concurso del que salió "Un anillo para el Hokage", y ¡hay un video de Circus! XD Acabo de subirlo a mi facebook, no me dejo YT pero lo intentare mas tarde otra vez ¬¬**

Aquí está XD: http: / / w w w. youtube. com/watch?v=wRt3vEtXuHo

**Van tres, y faltan 11, Kuroi Yukie :3**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	2. Capítulo 1, Familia cirquera

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Dedicado a Kuroi Yukie y a Hibari Kyouya, a quienes explote estos días. **

Capítulo 1. Familia cirquera

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long-shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>Mikoto alzó una de sus negras cejas con desagrado ante la escena que tenía delante, en muda reprobación. A la mujer le encantaba que su familia disfrutara de la comida que ella se hacía el tiempo de preparar, la manera que encontró de darle algo más tradicional a sus hijos en medio del ajetreo en el que vivían gracias a su oficio, pero "eso"...<p>

- Kitsune, ¿cuál es el apuro? –preguntó la morena al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y negaba con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa llena de ternura instalada en sus labios.

Delante de ella, en la mesa para cuatro personas con la que contaba su remolque, un muchacho rubio de quince años devoraba todo lo que estaba en su plato, tratando de hacerlo desaparecer en tiempo record, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke, quien se encontraba a su lado, y la total indiferencia de su padre, Fugaku, quien prefirió poner una barrera entre él y el desagradable espectáculo usando el periodo matutino.

- ¡Qwuriero btalayncuearme uln raito ajntes dre ir a ula estcuedla, dattebayo! –consiguió balbucear el rubio a duras penas, después de haberse llevado el tenedor repleto de comida a la boca.

- No hables con la boca llena, cariño –lo regañó Mikoto con suavidad, mientras colocaba un vaso con leche sobre la mesa, enfrente del menor de sus hijos.

Como si la previsora mujer lo hubiera visto venir en una visión, justo en eso momento Kitsune se llevó una mano a la garganta y sonidos ahogados comenzaron a salir de ella. Con un suspiro colectivo, el resto de los Uchihas vio como el rubio tomaba de manera apresurada el vaso con leche y se lo empinaba hasta la última gota.

- ¡Quiero balancearme un rato antes de ir a la escuela, dattebayo! –gritó Kitsune con entusiasmo, una vez que ningún alimento obstruía sus vías respiratorias, y Mikoto vio divertida como su esposo sujetaba con más fuerza el papel entre sus manos, con los nervios crispados por la estridente voz del menor.

La mujer entendió en ese momento que, seguramente, a esas alturas de la mañana la carpa ya estaría levantada cuan majestuosa era, a sólo unos metros de distancia, llamando poderosamente al rubio para que fuera hacia el trapecio para estirar los músculos entumecidos por el viaje. La morena lo comprendía, ella misma se había sentido así en sus días de juventud.

Mientras Mikoto estaba sumida en sus recuerdos, el chico se levantó de un salto de la mesa, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, tomándola por sorpresa, y salió corriendo como si una bestia enfurecida fuera tras él.

- ¡Nos vemos! –se alcanzó a escuchar, antes de que la puerta del remolque se cerrara de golpe y el pobre periódico fuera apretado un poco más.

- ¿Y a dónde vas tú, Sasuke? –le preguntó repentinamente su madre al moreno, mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos y torcía la nariz de manera reprobatoria, esta vez de forma tan marcada que hasta el rubio lo hubiera notado.

- Voy a dejar a Kyubi en su jaula –contestó el muchacho con tranquilidad, alzando un poco al cachorro de león blanco que tenía entre los brazos, para que la mujer pudiera verlo. El pequeño animal gruñó molesto, estirando sus garras hacia la mano de Sasuke, puesto que mientras hablaba el chico le había quitado la mamila con la que lo estaba alimentando.

La respuesta del de pelo negro, aparentemente lógica, no engañó a Mikoto, quien pudo identificar de inmediato ese brillo peligroso en los oscuros ojos de su hijo, que surgió en cuanto Kitsune mencionó sus planes ante la familia.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡No molestes a tu hermano! –lo regañó la mujer, agitando su dedo índice, mientras el muchacho pasaba por su lado y se dirigía a la puerta, tomando el mismo camino que el rubio.

- No, mamá –contestó Sasuke de manera monótona, al tiempo que hacía malabares con el cachorro entre sus brazos, tratando de que no lo rasguñara. El león seguía gruñendo, cada vez con más fuerza, exigiendo que le devolviera su leche.

- ¡Fugaku! –se quejó entonces Mikoto con algo parecido a un gemido, recurriendo a su esposo, viendo que del menor de los morenos presentes no iba conseguir gran cosa.

- Ya escuchaste a tu madre, Sasuke… –contestó una voz igual de monótona a la de su hijo, proveniente desde el otro lado del periódico, y la mujer soltó un bufido de frustración, para que después el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se esparciera por todo el remolque.

Sasuke dejó de lado las quejas de su madre, las que usualmente el chico intentaba no provocar por el inmenso cariño que le tenía a la mujer, ¡pero es que cuando se trataba de ese tema en especial no podía dejar de sentirse molesto con ella por su falta de comprensión! Si tal sólo lo entendiera como su padre lo hacía… El muchacho podía darse cuenta por sí mismo de que, el sentimiento que le surgía en el pecho cada vez que Kitsune se alistaba para salir al escenario no estaba bien, pero como siempre, su carácter terminó ganándole y dejó de gruñir su descontento para tomar acciones.

En eso se encontraban sus pensamientos cuando se repente sintió una punzada de dolor proveniente de su mano derecha, y unos ojos rojos brillaron con cruel satisfacción. El Uchiha vio con desagrado que Kyubi había conseguido llevarse uno de sus dedos a sus fuertes fauces, mordiéndolo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sasuke torció la nariz ante el tibio líquido rojo que manchaba el pelaje del animal.

Aunque no tuviera tanta experiencia como su padre o su hermano mayor, Kyubi no era el primer cachorro que entrenaba, y ninguno le había costado tanto trabajo como ese en especial; habría abandonado la tarea desde hacía semanas de no ser porque se trataba de un león tan raro como lo podría ser un león blanco. Y por más que su madre dijera que sólo eran alucinaciones suyas, provocadas por la frustración de no poder entrenar al rebelde cachorro, Sasuke estaba seguro de que Kuybi tenía cierta fijación con Kitsune, y ahora trataba de apartar de su cabeza la idea de que el león sólo había dejado que él lo alimentara porque el rubio se encontraba a su lado en la mesa.

El olor a estiércol y a tierra húmeda le llenó las fosas nasales, indicándole al muchacho que habían llegado a su destino; pudo escuchar uno que otro rugido, antes de apartar la lona de la carpa a la que se dirigía y que ocho pares de ojos felinos se dirigieran hacia su, aparentemente, indefensa figura.

Sasuke pasó de largo por la jaula de los tigres, sólo deslizando sus dedos con ligereza por los barrotes. Pudo sentir como Nanabi sacaba un poco el hocico entre el acero, lo suficiente para poder lamerle la punta de las yemas y después daba un largo bostezo, recostándose de nuevo sobre la paja que cubría el suelo. Un potente rugido desde el fondo de la jaula provocó que el moreno girara la cabeza en esa dirección, logrando ver en ese momento como Ichibi, o como solía llamarlo el de pelo negro de manera burlona, Shukaku **(1)**, gruñía en su dirección.

"Ese gato…" pensó para sí mismo el Uchiha, mientras una vena le crecía en la frente. Siempre tan altanero, siempre tan orgulloso, ¡siempre desafiándolo!

Sasuke caminó al final de la carpa, hasta que finalmente llegó a una jaula considerablemente más pequeña que la de sus tigres. El Uchiha había decidido, en acuerdo con su padre, colocar a Kyubi en un sitio aparte, no sólo por ser de una especie distinta que Shukaku o Hachibi, sino por tratarse todavía de un cachorro joven.

- No puedo prestártelo todo el tiempo –le susurró Sasuke a Kyubi con cierta prepotencia, al tiempo que abría la jaula para dejarlo en ella. El león albino no tardó mucho en darse la vuelta y dejarse ir contra los barrotes, gruñendo su descontento por ser dejado de lado en ese lugar-. También lo quiero conmigo…

Como si hubiera entendido a quien se refería el muchacho con esas palabras, el pequeño animal soltó algo que sonaba muy similar a un bufido de indignación y después se dejó caer sobre el piso de la jaula, comenzando a dejar salir lamentos de sus fauces, llamando a Kitsune para que lo cargara. Sin hacer mucho caso del berrinche del cachorro, Sasuke se giró y salió con rapidez de la pequeña carpa, para dirigirse de manera apresurada hacia la otra de mayor tamaño que se encontraba a unos metros de ésta.

No se sorprendió de que la mayor parte del lugar estuviera listo para recibir a un público ansioso esa misma noche, a lo mucho faltaban unos cuantos detalles que serían solucionados en un par de horas, como terminar la decoración del escenario principal, o darle los últimos toques al complejo sistema de iluminación; tampoco le sorprendió que un barra de metal ya colgará a mitad de la pista, a una altura un poco más baja de lo usual, cómo solía pedir Kitsune que hicieran para poder ensayar cuando quisiera. También vio al mencionado rubio delante del trapecio, terminando de envolver sus manos con un par de vendas, una vez que finalizó con el calentamiento previo.

"Y todo mundo está acabando de desayunar ahora, que conveniente…" pensó Sasuke al darle una ligera mirada al lugar y encontrarlo desierto, justo como él esperaba. Una sonrisa de lado escapó de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Oye! –se quejó el rubio, dando un paso hacia atrás, después de sentir como un objeto volaba rápidamente hacia uno de sus costados, provocando de paso un chasquido desagradable que le heló la sangre. Ese sonido tan característico sólo podía producirlo una cosa; y contra el mismo, sólo una persona.

Kitsune entrecerró los ojos con desagrado, mientras veía como Sasuke volvía a recoger el látigo que había usado contra él, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza con una actitud prepotente. El moreno había tomado su instrumento de tortura cuando fue a dejar a Kyubi a su jaula, a sabiendas de que podría molestar a su hermanito sin que su madre lo regañara. Usualmente el chico no usaba el látigo para otra cosa que no fuera hacer enojar al rubio, ya que a diferencia de otros domadores no lo necesitaba para entrenar a sus tigres, aunque también servía para impresionar en una función en vivo. Decían que la familia Uchiha tenía cierta habilidad para conseguir que las fieras hicieran lo que ellos quisieran, sólo con verlos a los ojos. Sharingan lo llamaban los otros circos entre dientes, con evidente envidia transmitiéndose en su voz.

Aunque para esa pequeña fiera en particular, Sasuke se había visto obligado a usar otros métodos para conseguir su domesticación.

- ¡Ya basta, Sasuke! –se escuchó quejarse al rubio, mientras esquivaba el látigo que le mandaba el otro muchacho, para total diversión de éste último.

- ¿Y si no quiero? –le preguntó el moreno, ladeando un poco su cabeza para fingir curiosidad. Detuvo un momento sus agresiones para darle un respiro al rubio, no es que el atlético chico lo necesitara en realidad-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Eres un…! –gruñó Kitsune enseñando los dientes, pero antes que de pudiera terminara la frase, otra voz resonó en medio de la enorme carpa.

- ¡Kitsune! ¡Sasuke! –fue el grito que atrajo la atención del rubio, y que hizo que el látigo del moreno fuera apretado fuertemente entre sus manos, con ganas de hacer rechistar el cuero contra el infeliz que había interrumpido su diversión.

- Cuando esté a cargo del circo lo primero que hare será echar a ese perro, junto con toda su jauría… -gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo, enseñando los dientes, mientras estiraba el cuero del látigo. El chico de ojos azules se estremeció ante el desagradable sonido que se produjo, y por un momento temió por la vida de la persona que se acercaba… hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras del moreno.

- ¡No si yo me quedó con el circo, teme! –grito Kitsune, al tiempo que sujetaba al de pelo negro por el cuello de su camisa.

En ese justo momento, los pasos que se habían adentrado en la carpa se detuvieron junto a los dos muchachos, y estos pudieron ver con claridad a la persona a quien pertenecían. Aunque los hermanos Uchihas conocían esa voz estridente a la perfección, y desde el momento en que dijo sus nombres habían sabido quien los llamaba.

- Kiba… -susurró por lo bajo Sasuke, clavando sus ojos negros en la figura del chico que acaba de aparecer, y a este le pareció que el moreno escupía su nombre como si fuera algún tipo de maldición.

- ¡N-no van a creer esto! –balbuceó el castaño, que poseía una marcas en las mejillas con forma triangular, obligándose a apartar la mirada de los ojos asesinos de Sasuke para concentrarla en el confundido rubio, que todavía sostenía a su hermano por la ropa-. ¡Akatsuki está en la ciudad! –gritó el muchacho, con una sonrisa que mostró sus puntiagudos colmillos.

- ¡Sí! –chilló Kitsune alzando sus puños, mientras soltaba a Sasuke y comenzaba a brincar por toda la pista.

El moreno torció la boca con desagrado al ver el espectáculo que desplegaba el de ojos azules delante de él, y dedicándole una de sus peores caras al Kiba, paso por el lado del castaño en dirección a la salida, cuidando golpear su hombro cuando lo tuvo cerca. Por su parte, el castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio bastante audible para el mayor de los Uchihas, cosa que llenó de satisfacción al muchacho. Parecía que la tirria que le tenía Sasuke, al contrario de disminuir, aumentaba cada día.

Todavía hace pocas semanas el moreno tuvo la brillante idea de soltar a sus tigres por el circo, con la orden explicita de solo ir contra Kiba, y el maldito entrenador engreído no estuvo contento hasta que las bestias habían acorralado al pobre castaño contra uno de los remolques. Gracias a alguna deidad poderosa, precisamente era el remolque de los Uchihas, y Fugaku le ordeno a los felinos que regresaran a la jaula, no sin recordarle su hijo, usando su mirada más fría, que el trabajo al que se habían dedicado por generaciones no era un juego. En opinión de Kiba, ese mes de castigo para el moreno había sido muy poca cosa para compensar el peor susto de su vida, pero por supuesto, no es algo que el Inuzuka diría en voz alta frente al de pelo negro.

- ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Akatsuki puede hacer lo que le venga en gana –gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encogiéndose de hombros. Kitsune debería recordar que la presencia de otro circo en una ciudad que no era precisamente grande, no significaban buenas noticias para el Uchiha Circus. Deberían dar un espectáculo increíble el primer día para poder vender un boletaje decente.

Ante sus palabras, el rubio dejo de hacer su extraño baile y se dio la vuelta para ver con mala cara al moreno, y Kiba se apresuro a apartar la vista para no presenciar la discusión. ¡Y ahí iba el mismo pleito de siempre entre los hermanos Uchihas, que había acabado algunas veces hasta en golpes!

- Debería -dijo Kitsune torciendo la boca-. Mamá nos mandará a buscar a Itachi en cuanto lo sepa.

- No voy a ir –le contestó Sasuke con terquedad, sin detener su camino hacia la salida.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

- Más vale que no nos tardemos, dobe –gruñó Sasuke de mal humor, esquivando a la gente que, apurada, cargaba cosas de un sitio a otro.

- ¡Vamos, teme! –gritó Kitsune con voz entusiasta, mientras adelantaba al enfurruñado moreno y comenzaba a caminar al revés delante de él, para poder darle la cara-. ¡Hace meses que no vemos a Itachi!

- Yo podría vivir si no volviera a verlo otra vez –dijo el de pelo negro torciendo la boca, al tiempo que escupía al suelo como si algo de desagradable sabor le hubiera llegado hasta ella.

- No deberías hablar así, dattebayo –lo regaño el rubio, llevando ambas manos detrás de la nuca-. Es tu hermano, nuestro hermano.

- Si de verdad fuera mi hermano no hubiera hecho lo que hiso –siguió hablando Sasuke, sin ceder ni un ápice en la opinión que tenía hacia el mayor. El de ojos azules soltó un bufido ante la actitud del otro. A pesar de que muchos le habían dicho que era una batalla perdida, el trapecista no se rendía en sus intentos por reconciliar a esos dos, sin desanimarse por el inexistente entusiasmo del teme por la tarea.

- ¿Irse del circo para ir con Akatsuki? ¡Supéralo, baka! –dijo Kitsune de manera burlona, mientras le sacaba la lengua al de pelo negro.

En ese momento Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, como si de pronto se diera cuenta que había hablado de más. El chico soltó una maldición por lo bajo, que el rubio no alcanzó a entender del todo, y entonces desvió su mirada al suelo.

- Si, irse del circo… -concedió el moreno en un susurro, como si no fuera la primera vez que tuviera que decirlo, y en cada ocasión le costara más creérselo.

Kitsune torció la boca con desagrado ante el comportamiento esquivo de su hermano. No era la primera vez que le daba la impresión de que Sasuke le ocultaba algo con respecto a la partida de Itachi, además había estado hablando con Kiba del asunto y juntos llegaron a conclusiones muy extrañas. Dejando de lado que el carácter de Fugaku se agrio un poco más con la partida de su hijo mayor, junto a las lágrimas silenciosas que dejó salir Mikoto, nada más había sido afectado en el circo. ¡Incluso la salida de Itachi había sido conveniente para Sasuke! Con el tiempo se había quedado con uno de los actos principales del Uchiha Circus, sin necesidad de luchar por él, y además ahora era el favorito de Fugaku para dirigir el espectáculo una vez que el hombre se retirara.

Dicha sea la verdad, a pesar del cariño, Itachi era una dura competencia para Sasuke y para Kitsune, más para el primero ya que ambos muchachos poseían la misma habilidad. Una dura competencia que se había retirado voluntariamente, y que no regresaría. Fugaku nunca no perdonaría semejante traición… ¿Entonces por qué tanto odio hacia Itachi?

El rubio recordaba a la perfección el día en que su hermano mayor regresó a visitarlos, después de años de haberse ido. Sólo estaban reunidos los hermanos y una sollozante madre, su padre se encerró en su remolque y se negó a salir hasta que el mayor de sus hijos se fue. Sasuke demostró mucho entusiasmo ante la presencia de su hermano mayor, pero después… Las palabras de despedida que uso Sasuke cuando Itachi se marchaba, el odio con que fueron dichas, más las acciones acompañantes, resonaron en la cabeza del trapecista por días.

"Ototo…" había dicho Itachi, con intención de acercarse a Sasuke y abrazarlo.

"¡No te me acerques, maldito idiota!" fue la ruda respuesta del moreno, mientras empujaba al mayor y con una mano ágil sacaba un cuchillo de entre su ropa, para finalmente arrojárselo. La hoja quedo temblando entre los pies de Itachi "¡Vete de una vez que tu presencia de enferma! ¡Vete al infierno, y ojala nunca regreses!".

Sin escuchar el regaño de su madre, Sasuke había tomado la mano de Kistune y lo había arrastrado hasta su remolque.

- ¡Oye, Sasuke! –lo llamó el rubio, pensando que cualquier momento era bueno para interrogar al chico acerca de su extraño comportamiento. Con un poco de suerte, quizás lo descubriera con la guardia baja-. ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, la espalda de Kitsune chocó contra otra persona. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente al ver como las cosas que traía el desconocido entre los brazos caían al suelo. A veces no podía creer lo torpe que se tornaba el trapecista una vez que ponía los pies en el piso, ¿a quién se le ocurría caminar de espaldas en medio de ese gentío?

- ¡Lo siento, dattebayo! –se disculpó el rubio mientras se agachaba junto a la otra persona y se apresuraba a ayudarle con sus pertenecías repartidas por la tierra. Una de sus manos tomó lo que parecía ser un cartucho de dinamita, hasta que otra se lo arrebato de manera brusca.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, mocoso! –le gritó el extraño, demostrando todo el mal humor que el hecho le había provocado. El moreno notó entonces que el muchacho con el que se habían topado bien podría hacerse pasar por un pariente de Kistune, de mejor manera que el mismo. El mayor tenía el cabello rubio, atado en parte en una coleta alta, con un largo mechón cubriéndole el costado izquierdo del rostro, y sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul.

- ¡Tu tampoco te fijaste, baka! –le reclamó Kitsune, lanzando rayos con la mirada, los cuales fueron adecuadamente respondidos por el otro rubio.

- Dije rápido, dobe –cortó Sasuke con toda la escena, tomando a su hermano menor por el cuello de la camisa y comenzando a retomar su camino-. No tengo tiempo para conozcas a nuevos amigos…

Mientras Kitsune se quejaba a gritos del mal trato del otro Uchiha, de la falta de aire, de la crisis de la bolsa, de la falta de ramen, del calentamiento global, del tráfico; en fin, de lo que hubiera que quejarse, Sasuke notó como era detenido por un brazo, un toque que no conocía, y que de inmediato el moreno apartó bruscamente.

- No me toques –gruñó Sasuke con desagrado, provocando que todos a su alrededor vieran extrañados a los tres.

- No cabe duda –respondió el rubio desconocido, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eres igual a ese idiota de Itachi, uhm.

El mayor de los chicos se llevó una mano a la cintura y sonrió con prepotencia, al ver como el moreno apretaba los dientes. Al parecer al muchacho no le había gustado la comparación. En cambio el otro hermano Uchiha…

- ¡¿Itachi? –gritó Kitsune mientras se lanzaba sobre el desconocido con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, tirándolos a ambos al suelo-. ¿Sabes dónde está, dattebayo? ¡Vinimos a verlo, oneesan! **(2)**

- ¡No soy mujer, idiota! –le gritó el otro rubio, empujándolo para quitárselo de encima-. Vaya que eres molesto, uhm –rumió para sí mismo, con una abultada vena palpitando en su frente. ¿Acaso todos tenían que molestarlo con la misma cosa? No era su culpa que el mundo no apreciara la masculina belleza de un cabello de tal longitud, ¡y de ese color además!

Al tiempo que el extraño se ponía en pie, quitándose el polvo de la ropa, tomó sus cosas y se giró hacia los Uchiha.

- Síganme, yo los llevó con el maldito presumido –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a ambos chicos, poniendo especial cuidado en alejarse del sonriente chico de ojos azules. Kitsune le tendió un segundo cartucho de dinamita que había recogido cuando chocaron, el cual no tardó en ser arrebatado con rudeza de sus manos, y se perdió en la caja que el mayor llevaba entre los brazos.

El rubio guió a los hermanos en medio del barullo en que se levantaba la carpa del circo, y Sasuke comprobó satisfecho que aún les faltaba mucho para terminar, mientras que el Uchiha Circus ya estaba listo para presentar su primera función esa misma noche. Fugaku estaría satisfecho con las noticias… Se detuvieron un momento enfrente de un chico pelirrojo que arreglaba un par de marionetas, a quien el rubio desconocido saludo con mucho entusiasmo, evidenciando de nuevo el parecido que tenía con Kitsune. Tuvo que aguantar las burlas del moreno el resto del camino, que para su fortuna fue corto. En cuanto los rugidos de los animales llegaron a los oídos del grupo, supieron que estaban en el lugar indicado.

- ¡Oye, tú! –gritó Deidara, golpeando con un pie la puerta del remolque frente al que se había detenido, ya que los brazos los tenía ocupados-. ¡Tienes visita, uhm!

Una gota de sudor, debida a la incredulidad, resbaló por el rostro de Kitsune. Intuía que no era necesaria tanta rudeza para llamar a la puerta, y lo confirmó cuando, a pesar de que comenzaron a escucharse ruidos dentro de la casa rodante, indicando que el escandaloso llamado había sido escuchado, su improvisado guía siguió pateando la entrada sin compasión.

- ¿No puedes estar ni un día sin molestarme, Deidara? –dijo una voz irritada, al tiempo que las bisagras giraban, revelando el interior de la habitación junto con el dueño, un muchacho mayor que los otros Uchihas, con una profundas ojeras bajo los ojos.

Durante un segundo pareció que los ojos del rubio brillaban debido a la ira, pero el chico solo se giró y se limitó a regresar por donde había venido. Y entonces Kitsune notó con horror que el brillo escarlata fue provocado por un cartucho de dinamita encendido, cartucho que ahora yacía entre las manos extendidas de Itachi. Por lo visto la carga que llevaba Deidara ahora era menos ligera.

- Ese loco… -dijo Itachi por lo bajo, arrojando el artefacto a lo lejos, donde no tardó en explotar, causando un gran alboroto entre el resto de los cirqueros. Entonces el moreno se giró hacia las personas que Deidara había dejado delante de su remolque, encontrándose con una afilada mirada negra-. ¿Sasuke? –preguntó el mayor, bastante extrañado, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de que una mancha dorada le pasara delante de los ojos.

- ¡Itachi! –gritó una voz chillona arriba de él, mientras Itachi se quejaba del dolor en su espalda y sobre su pecho, causando por Kitsune al saltar encima de él. Ambos terminaron dentro de la casa rodante, tumbados sobre el suelo de la pequeña cocina que había en ella-. No respondes ninguno de mis mensajes, dattebayo –se quejó el de ojos azules.

- N-no he tenido tiempo –respondió el moreno a duras penas, tratando de incorporarse a pesar del peso del chico sobre él. No sin cierta dificultad, se las arregló para alargar una mano y acariciar la rubia cabeza del otro Uchiha.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Itachi pudo escuchar como alguien chascaba los labios con reprobación, seguido de unos pasos calmados en su dirección, y después el portazo de una puerta al cerrarse. El mayor de los Uchihas vio que una mano sujetaba el cuello de la camiseta que vestía el rubio, comenzando a tirar de ella de manera brusca.

- ¡Oh! ¡¿Teme? –no tardó en quejarse el de ojos azules, tirando a su vez del agarre de Sasuke para que lo soltara.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Kitsune solo estaba jugando –intentó calmar los ánimos Itachi, mientras se ponía de pie. Todo lo que recibió su media sonrisa fue una resentida mirada por parte de su hermano menor, antes de que el chico se cruzara de brazos y le volteara la cara.

"Esto no es bueno. Dan ganas de salir corriendo, dattebayo" pensó el rubio, comenzando a sentirse nervioso. La atmósfera se había tornado tan tensa… Los pocos instantes en los que Sasuke se dignaba a ver a Itachi, parecía que iba a comenzar a arrojarle cuchillos. ¡Pero no! Los cuchillos se habían quedado en su remolque, y Kitsune tenía la llave, ¡de eso estaba seguro!

- ¡Ah! –soltó de repente el de ojos azules, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Acaba de recordar el motivo por el que habían venido al Akatsuki en primer lugar-. Mamá dijo que te quería para la cena, dattebayo –habló dirigiéndose a Itachi-. ¡Es para hoy, onichan! **(3)**

- Y entonces Papá dijo que sólo sobre su tumba volvías entrar a la Carpa Uchiha –dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al mayor. Era la primera vez que su hermano hablaba delante de él en mucho tiempo. No eran las palabras más amables que podría haber escuchado.

Itachi no pudo evitar notar que la voz ya le había cambiado. Habían crecido, ambos, tanto Kitsune como Sasuke habían dejado de ser niños, pero su hermano mayor no había estado en el Uchiha Circus para verlo.

- ¡Y entonces Mamá dijo que si Papá decía una palabra más, ella misma cavaría la tumba, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio, al tiempo que tomaba por el arreglado cabello al moreno y tiraba de él, hasta que Sasuke se cansó y comenzó a forcejear para que lo soltara.

Bien, tal vez el rubio exageraba con lo que había dicho Mikoto en su discusión con Fugaku, pero de que la mujer ganó, ¡ganó! Por supuesto, el patriarca de los Uchihas se había negado a salir el resto del día, provocando una triste mirada en la madre de Sasuke, pero eso era historia aparte.

- Lo pensare, ¿está bien? –dijo Itachi con voz tranquila, mientras separaba a ambos muchachos y se interponía entre ellos. Kitsune no pudo resistir la tentación de sacarle la lengua al menor de los morenos, y una vena saltó en la frente de su hermano.

- Bien, entregamos el mensaje –gruñó Sasuke, y al segundo siguiente tomó la muñeca del rubio, pasando por encima de Itachi-. Ya vámonos, Kitsune –dijo el moreno, jalando al de ojos azules consigo.

- No seas tan amargado, otōto –lo detuvo el mayor, recobrando los ánimos-. Quédense un poco… -pidió mientras rodeaba los hombros del rubio con ambos brazos-. Mírate, Kitsune, ¡cómo has crecido! –le dijo al chico, tirando de una de sus mejillas de manera juguetona, haciendo que el rubio chillara exageradamente debido al dolor-. Si no fuera tu hermano te comería… ¡Maldición!

Lo siguiente que supo Itachi fue que un ardor insoportable le recorría la mano, el cual había provocado que el moreno soltara a Kitsune y diera un paso atrás. Cuando sus ojos negros se giraron al frente, se topó con que la mirada molesta de su hermano se había intensificado. Todo mundo vio el látigo negro que había en las manos de Sasuke, que el muchacho no había dudado en usar contra él.

- No lo toques –susurró el moreno con la mirada baja, apretando mucho los dientes.

- ¡Sasuke! –lo llamó el rubio, formando puños con sus manos.

- ¡No te metas, Kitsune! –le advirtió Sasuke alzando la voz, y el de ojos azules notó que el moreno no se perdía ningún movimiento por parte de Itachi. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en su hermano mayor.

- ¡Teme! ¡Serás…! –intentó remediar la situación Kitsune una vez más, a su manera. Pero Sasuke se limitó a sujetarlo por la camiseta y entonces abrió la puerta del remolque, para después arrojar al rubio fuera de ella.

- Espera afuera –le ordenó al menor, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Ahora –luego solo dio otro portazo, que llamó la atención de los que pasaban cerca del lugar.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Maldito teme! –gritó Kitsune mientras aporreaba la puerta que le cerraron en la cara-. Ese baka… -maldijo el Uchiha, antes de patear la entrada como había hecho Deidara y darse la vuelta, enfurruñado. Ese condenado entrenador de gatitos siempre tenía que complicar las cosas con Itachi…

- ¿Quieres que te lea el tarot? –susurró una voz al oído del rubio, y el chico dio un chillido por el susto, junto con un salto nada discreto.

Cuando el muchacho giró su rostro en la dirección de la extraña voz, semejante a un siseo que elevaba la sangre, sus ojos azules se toparon con una de las personas más raras que había visto en su vida, aún dentro del circo. El hombre tenía la piel de un enfermizo color blanco, incluso parecía tener una textura semejante a la del papel. Por si fuera poco, el extraño tenía los párpados maquillados de un brillante color púrpura, resaltando sus serpentinos ojos amarillos, que a su vez estaban enmarcados por una larga cabellera negra, alzando la altura de su cintura. Aunque vestía unos comunes pantalones negros, junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, también llevaba una holgada camisa blanca que recordaba mucho a una túnica, y un extravagante collar morado colgando del cuello, cuyo pendiente tenía la forma de algún símbolo que Kitsune no supo identificar. Una vez que el singular hombre supo que tenía toda la atención del chico, su boca se torció en una burlona sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que te lea el tarot, muchacho? –repitió el reptil, sin darle importancia a la asustada cara de Kitsune. Al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a causar esa reacción en la gente.

- N-no creo mucho en eso, dattebayo –tartamudeó el rubio en respuesta, una vez que recupero la voz. Quizás al hombre no le gustaron mucho sus palabras, porque se cruzó de brazos y su mirada perdió el poco sentimiento de amabilidad que destilaba.

- A las cartas no les importa si crees o no, sólo dan el mensaje y tú decides qué camino tomar –dijo el albino con seriedad. Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar entre las ajetreadas personas que cargaban cosas de aquí para allá.

Kitsune se dio cuenta de que varios de los cirqueros evitaban al hombre con una expresión de horror en el rostro, cuando este se interponía en su camino; mientras que el resto desviaba su vista a cualquier otro lugar, menos a donde esos misteriosos ojos se encontraran. A pesar de eso, el rubio se sorprendió a sí mismo al mover sus pies tras el adivino, no sin echarle antes una mirada preocupada al remolque de Itachi. El silencio que lo envolvía no auguraba nada bueno.

El rubio se dio cuenta que caminaban hasta llegar al otro extremo de la carpa, hasta la zona más cercana a la entrada, donde una solitaria tienda de estilo árabe se alzaba, y el hombre no dudo en entra a ella. Kitsune lo siguió, pero una vez que lo hizo su nerviosismo creció. El lugar parecía ser nada más que capas y capas de tela oscura en distintos colores, como púrpura y negro, iluminado por una multitud de pequeñas velas, ninguna de ellas iguales. La poca luz se reflejaba en algunos objetos que colgaban del techo, que parecían ser candiles hechos con cristales y trozos de metal. Incluso el Uchiha creyó ver una bola de cristal en una esquina, sepultada bajo el polvo. El calor producido por la excéntrica iluminación era casi insoportable, y el fuerte aroma a incienso provocó que el rubio tosiera varias veces.

Mientras el muchacho observa el lugar, las cartas se habían desplegado con un movimiento fluido en una pequeña mesa, colocada justo en el centro de la habitación.

- Los Enamorados. Qué lindo… -dijo la serpiente con un marcado sarcasmo en la voz, haciendo que el rubio inflara las mejillas con molestia, a pesar del sonrojo. Los blancos dedos del hombre volteaban las cartas del tarot en un orden que Kitsune no supo entender, el reptil ni siquiera se había esperado a que el muchacho se sentara delante de él, cosa que el rubio dudaba todavía en hacer-. Altos niveles de atracción, hasta casi llegar a la obsesión, pasiones que pueden coronarse como un amor verdadero o… ¿solo serán espejismos engañosos en la neblina de la vida? –preguntó el adivino con una sonrisa torcida.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras del hombre, y de inmediato se llevó una mano al pecho, sujetando el collar oculto bajo su camiseta. No le quedo de otra más que sentarse para que el ser de mirada serpentina continuara con su singular lectura, y el adivino sonrió satisfecho.

- La Justicia –susurró el hombre, y el tono de su voz se tornó más seria al mostrarle al rubio una ornamentada carta con la ilustración de una hermosa mujer, sosteniendo una espada en una mano y una balanza en la otra-. La verdad saldrá a la luz. Lo curioso es que esa luz puede iluminar la verdad de diferentes maneras, y crear sombras donde no debe.

Kitsune tragó saliva al ver como el extraño hombre pasaba sus manos sobre las cartas boca abajo, como si al acariciarlas con sus largos dedos alguna lo llamara con voz susurrante, en un tono tan bajo, que solo su amo podía escucharlas. El rubio agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, recordándose mentalmente que nada era real, y que era su insana curiosidad lo que lo había llevado ahí.

- La Torre –dijo el adivino con cierto desdén en la voz, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos-. Un cambio repentino, o también podría ser ambiciones egoístas, la opresión.

"Las viejas suelen decir que también puede ser riesgos de accidentes" pensó para sí mismo Orochimaru, antes de buscar la siguiente carta "Tonterías…".

- El Mago. Capacidad para acercarse al poder y dirigirlo a través del deseo, pero ese poder podría emplearse para fines destructivos, provocado por la indecisión y una voluntad débil –decía el extraño sujeto, y el rubio pudo notar por la expresión de su rostro que el asunto parecía divertirle de cierta manera. Eso hizo que el de ojos azules torciera el gesto, no entendía que podía haber de bueno en una situación así-. La Muerte. Cambio, renovación…

- Eso ya me lo había dicho, dattebayo… -dijo Kitsune con desconfianza, hablando por primera vez.

- No es el mismo cambio, vienen muchos cambios en tu vida –contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-. El Diablo, traiciones inesperadas. El Mundo, viajes. El Colgado, etapa de decepción, de silencio forzoso y de soledad.

En ese momento, las manos viajaban tan rápido sobre la mesa, a través de las cartas, con esa iluminación tan rara, que Kitsune comenzó a marearse. El rubio se sujetó con más fuerza la mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo que le hacía falta la respiración. La vista se le estaba nublando…

- ¿Ves esto en tu futuro, Naruto? –preguntó la voz del adivino a través del remolino de imágenes que había en la cabeza del Uchiha, y el muchacho creyó ver sus dientes brillar enfrente de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- ¿Naruto? –preguntó Kitsune con la garganta seca.

- Si, Naruto... ¿Recuerdas a Naruto, chico? –siguió con el interrogatorio el adivino, dejando pasar a propósito el hecho de que el muchacho en la misma habitación parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

El rubio cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de concentrarse en mejorar su respiración, Sintió que una mano fría era colocada en su mente, seguramente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Naruto… ¿Quién tendría un nombre como ese? Bueno, él no era nadie para criticar, el mismo llevaba un nombre extraño. Pero Naruto le sonaba de algo, no solo del ramen que tragaba como si no hubiera un mañana, le sonaba de algo con un ligero perfume a violetas.

"Naruto…" dijo una suave voz femenina dentro de su cabeza.

- Naruto -repitió el Uchiha en un balbuceo, pero a pesar de todo notó cierta familiaridad al pronunciar la palabra, y el adivino pudo notarlo, haciendo que una sonrisa serpentina se extendiera por su cara-. Uzumaki Naruto…

Los ojos amarillos del hombre brillaron triunfantes, pero entonces una luz cegadora llenó la tienda, provocando que el reptil se llevara una mano a la cara para cubrirse el rostro. Para el muchacho, sin embargo, el aire fresco que entró al encerrado lugar fue vida misma para sus pulmones. Apenas pudo sentir como alguien lo tomaba por los hombros y comenzaba a sacudirlo.

- ¡Kistune! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –gritó la voz de Sasuke demasiado cerca, pero los ojos azules del chico no pudieron enfocar el rostro del moreno.

- Me estaban leyendo las cartas, dattebayo… -balbuceó Kitsune, aún atontado por todo lo que pasaba por su cerebro.

- ¿Desde cuándo crees en esas tonterías, dobe? –preguntó el de cabello negro con la ceja alzada.

- ¡Pensé que sería divertido, baka! –gritó el rubio en su defensa. ¡Todo estaba mal para el maldito teme, nada le parecía!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, imaginándose muy bien lo que estaba pensando ese trapecista escandaloso, y antes de que el chico empezara con sus quejas, tomó su muñeca y lo guió fuera de la tienda. El moreno le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al adivino antes de salir, pero el hombre parecía demasiado concentrado en recoger sus cartas como para prestarle atención al muchacho.

- Vámonos de aquí –le dijo Sasuke a Kitsune mientras se dirigían a la calle-. He tenido suficiente…

- Sasuke –lo llamó Itachi antes de perder a ambos chicos de vista, y tanto para su sorpresa como para la del rubio, el Uchiha restante detuvo sus pasos y se dirigió con semblante sereno a su hermano mayor. Tal vez, por fin los dos morenos habían hablado y arreglado sus diferencias, o al menos esa era la esperanza del trapecista, mientras Itachi los alcanzaba.

- Acabo de recordar que olvide algo –dijo Sasuke con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros, y al segundo siguiente el muchacho estampó su puño en el rostro de Itachi.

No falto quien soltara una expresión ahogada cuando su domador estrella cayo al suelo, cubriéndose la sangrante boca con una mano, e incluso se escuchó una que otra maldición en contra del Uchiha Circus, pero nada de eso quitó la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Kitsune con reprobación, pero el chico no escuchó sus quejas.

- ¡Hora de irnos, usuratonkachi! –fue todo lo que dijo el moreno, antes de volver a tirar de la muñeca de su hermano.

Deidara avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a Itachi, dispuesto a tenderle una mano a su compañero para que se levantara, pero entonces el rubio vio como el dirigente del Akatsuki, Madara, hacia aparición a espaldas del Uchiha. El muchacho fue consciente de que los ojos negros del hombre se detenían un momento sobre él, antes de dirigirse al sitio por donde habían desaparecido Sasuke y Kitsune, sonriendo levemente satisfecho.

- ¿Comprobaste lo que te pedí, Orochimaru? –preguntó Madara en voz alta, mientras Deidara retrocedía y se dirigía hacia propio remolque, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Solo entonces el resto de los presentes notaron que el viejo adivino del circo se encontraba presenciando la escena, unos cuantos pasos atrás, y todo mundo supo que ese era el momento de meterse en sus propios asuntos.

- Le saque un nombre: Uzumaki Naruto –dijo Orochimaru en voz baja, una vez que llegó a un costado de su indeseado jefe-; pero tardó mucho tiempo para que la droga que coloqué en el incienso hiciera efecto, y en cuanto dio unos pasos atrás recobró la conciencia. Cómo si ya hubiera estado bajo sus efectos… -murmuro el adivino con voz pensativa, más para sí mismo que para Madara-. ¿Estuviste hurgando entre mis cosas otra vez, Tobi? –le preguntó el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno no se digno a contestarle al hombre, sino que se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse por donde había venido. A Orochimaru le dio mala espina la manera en que el Uchiha se mordía los labios, como si estuviera ansioso por llevar a cabo las ideas que se le cruzaban por la mente. Todo se alineaba como debía hacer, aún no era negocio perdido, todavía no.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Madara? –dijo entonces Orochimaru, sujetando de pronto el brazo del moreno.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Orochimaru –le advirtió el hombre, zafándose con facilidad de su agarre-. Sigues aquí porque no haces mucho ruido, pero no te arrastres demasiado cerca de mis asuntos, maldita serpiente.

El adivino entrecerró los ojos mientras el Uchiha se alejaba, pero no hizo otro intento por detenerlo. Había mejores maneras de conseguir información, y la "maldita serpiente" conocía la mayoría.

"Dos pueden jugar ese juego, Madara" pensó el reptil al tiempo que entraba en su anticuada tienda.

- ¿Kabuto? –llamó el de ojos serpentinos, entrando en una segunda habitación detrás del cuarto en el que Kitsune había estado. El sitio estaba repleto a rebosar de hierbas, frascos con contenidos extraños, libros viejos y polvorientos, y algunos artefactos cuya función era desconocida.

- Dígame, Orochimaru-sama –dijo una voz, detrás de unos libros, y luego de que algunos cayeran hasta el suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, surgió un muchacho de cabello azul atado en una coleta baja y un par de anteojos de montura redonda.

- ¿Todavía tengo el número telefónico de Jiraiya? –pregunto el adivino, cruzándose de brazos.

- Debe estar en alguna parte, en medio de este desastre… -contestó el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el montón de cosas que lo rodeaban, la mayor parte cosas que él consideraría basura-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad, una vez que cayó en cuenta de lo que el hombre pedía.

- Creo que tengo algo interesante que contarle a ese viejo pervertido –susurró Orochimaru en respuesta, con una sonrisa algo malévola.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

Sasuke cargó con algo de dificultad el balde que sostenía entre los brazos. Solo tenía seis años, pero su padre insistía en que era bueno ayudarle en el circo con algunas cosas pequeñas, como llevar ese balde al sitio donde amontonaban las jaulas vacías de los animales. Tal vez en un par de años el viejo Fugaku dejaría que se acercara a la jaula de los tigres, como Itachi.

"Lo extraño desde que se fue al Akatsuki" pensó el moreno mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

En ese momento, un ruido entre las jaulas llamó su atención. Con cuidado, el Uchiha comenzó a husmear en el lugar, siguiendo aquel extraño sonido. Parecía una suave respiración, como si alguien estuviera… ¿dormido? Después de apartar algunas cajas viejas, vio que había una pequeña jaula en un rincón, con un ocupante inesperado dentro.

El pequeño niño tenía el cabello rubio, y estaba sucio, quizás también tuviera frio, ya que había conseguido una vieja frazada de entre las cosas que ahí se encontraban, envolviéndose en ella como había podido. Cuando el moreno extendió una mano para tocarle las mejillas, notó que unas marcas las recorrían, incluso pudo sentir sangre seca en ellas.

- Kitsune… -leyó Sasuke en voz alta, pasando sus dedos por el letrero colocado encima de la jaula.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Shukaku se puede traducir como borracho en japonés, según la sabia Wikipedia X3

**(2) **¿Hermana? xD

**(3)** ¿Hermano?

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	3. Capítulo 2, Los enamorados

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4 a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Capítulo 2. Los enamorados**

* * *

><p><strong>Especialmente dedicado a Nayumi y compañía. Nayumi, supone que cumpliste años hace poco, ¡Felicidades!<strong>

**Chicos, de verdad necesitan escoger un nombre para todo el grupo -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong>

OoC.

AU

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long-shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>-¡Dobe! ¡Despierta, que bajamos aquí! –gritó Sasuke sacudiendo con brusquedad a su hermano.<p>

-No quiero, dattebayo –balbuceó el menor, al tiempo que se acurrucaba más sobre el hombro del mayor, lugar sobre el que había estado dormitando hasta entonces -. ¡Quedémonos aquí, onisan! –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, consciente de la reacción que iba a causar en el otro.

Con una abultada vena brotando sobre su frente, el moreno se puso de pie y sujetó con fuerza la nariz del menor, apretándola hasta hacer lagrimear al pobre chico.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Kitsune –gruñó Sasuke de mal humor, sin escuchar los lastimeros quejidos de dolor por parte del de ojos azules. Kitsune supo que el chico de verdad estaba molesto cuando uso su nombre, y no el molesto apodo de "dobe", o "usuratonkachi".

Ambos muchachos cruzaron las puertas automáticas del vagón del metro, el rubio siendo arrastrando por su hermano de esa manera tan particular, particularmente dolorosa, y terminaron por salir en una concurrida calle. A pocas cuadras de esa estación se encontraba la preparatoria Konoha, la escuela en turno para ambos Uchihas, a la que acudirían mientras el circo siguiera en la ciudad. Al principio el constante cambio fue un proceso duro para toda la familia, pero en al final Sasuke no era muy adepto a tener una amplia vida social, y aunque Kitsune se lamentaba de verdad tener que separarse de los amigos que hacía, podía manejar el sentimiento con una llamada de vez en cuando o la llegada de una carta sorpresa.

Una vez en la vía pública, el moreno soltó al otro Uchiha sin grandes contemplaciones y siguió caminando sin esperarlo, confiando en que el rubio lo seguiría.

-¿Y por qué no? –dijo Kitsune con voz nasal, sobándose cuidadosamente su roja nariz. Sasuke de verdad tenía una obsesión por maltratarlo-. Eres mi hermano mayor, ¡y como yo soy tu dulce hermanito debes consentirme! –el trapecista tuvo el valor de seguir molestando al iracundo muchacho, en incluso se colgó de su brazo de forma molesta.

- ¡Ya párale a tus boberías, usuratonkachi! –gritó furioso Sasuke. ¡El tema de los buenos hermanos era algo que lo sacaba de quicio, como bien sabia Kitsune! El de ojos negros empujo fuertemente al rubio para librarse de su agarre, pero en vez de acelerar el paso y dejarlo atrás, el domador extendió su mano, sujetando al menor por la muñeca.

- ¡Oye…! –se quejó Kitsune, resistiéndose como podía al tirón de Sasuke, aunque sin grandes resultados.

Ambos Uchihas cruzaron la puerta del colegio corriendo, y el profesor a cargo de ella la cerró a sus espaldas; el hombre no parecía muy contento con la tardanza de los alumnos, pero al ver el semblante ensombrecido del más alto no quiso armar un escándalo a esas horas de la mañana. Se estaba a volviendo viejo para esas cosas…

- ¡No me jales así, teme! –gritó molesto Kitsune. Con una agilidad que habría sorprendido a cualquiera, el rubio giró su muñeca y terminó por aplicarle una dolorosa llave a Sasuke, encajando el codo del moreno en su propia espalda al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a inclinar la cabeza al sujetarlo por la nuca-. ¡Serás…! ¡Auch!

El gemido de dolor del rubio se esparció por los vacios pasillos de la escuela, cuando el mayor se las arregló para sujetarlo por un hombro, alzarlo en el aire y terminar colocando al de ojos azules delante de él, con el pecho del moreno empujando contra la espalda de Kitsune. Al segundo siguiente Sasuke había obligado al trapecista a ponerse de pie, para estamparlo contra la pared más cercana.

- ¡Ya vamos tarde, Kitsune! –gruñó el otro Uchiha, sujetándole la muñeca derecha al mismo tiempo que presionaba el cuello del rubio usando su antebrazo-. No me hagas usar el látigo, usuratonkachi –le advirtió Sasuke en un susurro, con una sonrisa ladeada, al mismo tiempo que usaba todo su cuerpo para mantener quieto a su revoltoso hermano-. Hasta parece que te gusta que te maltraten…

De repente un chillido agudo llamó la atención de ambos chicos, haciendo que giraran la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que se originaba. Se tomaron de llenó con dos chicas jóvenes, vestidas con el uniforme femenino de su nueva escuela. Una de ellas, la más alta, de cabello oscuro y ondulado, largo hasta las caderas, los observaba con estrellas en los ojos; en cambio la otra muchacha, más pequeña, peinada con una trenza castaña, veía a los cirqueros con una expresión de terror.

-Mika-chan, ¡¿él dijo algo de un látigo? –exclamó emocionada la alumna morena, llevándose ambas manos hasta las sonrojadas mejillas.

Kitsune abrió mucho la boca al comprender los pecaminosos pensamientos que inundaban la mente de las desconocidas, ¿qué más podrían estar pensando? Sasuke lo aprisionaba contra la pared, pegando descaradamente todo el cuerpo contra el suyo, ambos acalorados por el ejercicio que el amistoso enfrentamiento que habían sostenido.

-¡N-no…! ¡No es lo que creen, dattebayo! –tartamudeó el rubio con rapidez, deslizándose fuera del agarre del domador. Aunque no pudo seguir defendiendo su honra, porque Sasuke se apresuró a sujetarlo de nuevo, esta vez abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Y si así fuera no sería de su incumbencia –dijo el moreno de manera desdeñosa, alzando la barbilla con prepotencia, menospreciado la presencia de sus ahora compañeras de escuela.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Ahora! –gritó escandalizada la chica de la trenza, sin poder soportar ni un segundo más el espectáculo. Con una fuerza sorprendente para su tamaño, la muchacha tomó la mano de su amiga y se la llevó consigo de regreso a su salón de clases.

-¡Pero Mika-chan…! –intentó detenerla la más alta, con voz lastimera.

-¡Se que tu alma aún tiene salvación, Yuki! ¡Lo sé! –chilló la otra, alzando los ojos al cielo como si pidiera un milagro.

-P-pero yo… -balbuceó Kitsune apesadumbrado, extendiendo sus dedos hacia la esquina por donde desaparecían ambas mujeres-. ¡Sasuke! –gritó de pronto el rubio, golpeando el pecho de Sasuke y empujándolo lejos de sí-. Ahora toda la escuela va a pensar que somos unos pervertidos, dattebayo… ¡Y antes de la primera clase! –exclamó el menor, sujetándose los rubios cabellos con desesperación.

Al moreno no pareció importarle mucho el asunto, ya que se limito a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. Luego dio un par de pasos en dirección a su hermano y le sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza, sonriendo de forma ladina. Esa sonrisa hizo que el trapecista frunciera el entrecejo, no le daba buena espina el gesto.

-Imagina la cara que pondrían –susurró Sasuke, al tiempo que se mordía los labios-, si te besara delante de todo el salón…

Los azules ojos de Kitsune se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, antes de llenarse de ira. El muchacho golpeó la mano del moreno, y luego se siguió por el solitario pasillo sin esperar a su hermano. El otro Uchiha trató de que el comportamiento del rubio no lo afectara, pero se permitió dejar ir un pequeño suspiro; se colocó la mochila sobre el hombro, mientras seguía el mismo camino que Kitsune.

Cuando por fin alcanzó al trapecista, este ya se encontraba frente a la puerta abierta de su salón asignado, realizando una pequeña reverencia al profesor de pie junto al escritorio. Sasuke no lo imitó.

-Al fin llegan… -dijo el maestro con un resoplido, o al menos eso creyó escuchar un confundido Kitsune, a través de la gruesa bufanda que cubría el cuello y buena parte del rostro del hombre-. 30 minutos tarde –regañó al par de muchachos, señalando el reloj de su muñeca con un dedo.

El profesor vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros, cubiertos casi al completo por un enorme abrigo gris; sus cabellos eran de color extraño color plateado, y el ojo izquierdo permanecía entrecerrado, debido a que sobre él cruzaba una cicatriz de considerable tamaño. En la mano izquierda, sosteniéndolo como si fuera a dictarles algo a sus alumnos, el hombre sostenía un pequeño libro anaranjado…. con una imagen claramente pornográfica en la portada.

-¡Pero si él acaba de llegar también! –exclamó uno de los alumnos de la última fila, algo subido de peso y con el cabello castaño en punta.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kakashi-sensei –le respondió el chico que se sentaba a su lado, conteniendo un bostezo. El pobre parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, ya que sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos.

-Si hoy llegó temprano –dijo un muchacho pelirrojo desde los primeros asientos, en voz bastante audible.

-Ya basta de parloteo –los calló el maestro, con una vena brotando en la parte visible de su frente, y a regañadientes el grupo de adolescentes obedeció, cuando Kakashi-sensei llegaba de malas, no había quien lo aguantara-. Ellos son sus nuevos compañeros –dijo el adulto, señalando a ambos Uchihas-, trátenlos con respeto, bla, bla, bla, bla… se saben el discurso –habló con voz monótona, agitando una mano delante de su oculto rostro-. Preséntense –les indicó el de cabello plateado a los cirqueros.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Gusto en conocerlos –dijo el moreno, más por costumbre que porque de verdad lo sintiera. La mayoría lo notó, al observar su rostro rebosante de entusiasmo.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Kitsune, dattebayo –dijo el menor, saltando delante de su hermano, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-. ¡Y me gusta el ramen, y el circo, y los videojuegos, y nunca he visto el mar, y…!

-Y a mí me gusta el silencio –lo interrumpió Sasuke, torciendo la mueca. Kistune tendía a llamar demasiado a la atención, aunque no lo buscara-, pero nunca lo he escuchado de tu, usuratonkachi.

El rostro del rubio se tornó rojo por la vergüenza, y antes de un parpadeó estaba sujetando por el cuello de la camisa escolar a un indiferente muchacho de ojos negros.

-¡Serás…! –empezó a decir Kitsune, en un siseó enojado.

- ¡Bien, sentados! –dijo Kakashi con calma, golpeando a cada chico en la cabeza usando su libro; les dejó escoger libremente donde sentarse y le llamó la atención que a pesar del desacuerdo, los hermanos decidieran hacerlo uno al lado del otro-. Abran el libro en la página 32 –indicó el profesor, al tiempo que se sentaba detrás del escritorio, subiendo los pies sobre la gastada madera-, hagan un resumen y lo dejan en mi escritorio. Con eso pasare lista… -la ceja de Sasuke se alzó con incredulidad cuando la cara de Kakashi desapareció detrás del Icha Icha.

- ¿Kakashi-sense…? –comenzó a preguntar uno de los alumnos, un chico con unas llamativas cejas y un extraño peinado que recordaba la superficie lisa de un tazón al revés.

- Si, Lee –contestó el profesor antes de que terminara, su vista no se apartó de las hojas de papel delante de él, y no dio más muestra de querer moverse aparte de cambiar la página-. Pueden hacerlo en equipos.

El moreno ya se disponía a comenzar el trabajo, solo reunido con Kitsune, cuando uno de sus compañeros llamó la atención de su hermano, llamándolo con una mano para que se reunieran con su grupo, mucho más numeroso. Con una sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio aceptó la invitación por ambos, arrastrando a Sasuke con él. A veces, la mayoría de las veces de hecho, odiaba la facilidad con la que el menor hacia amigos.

Ninguno de los Uchihas pareció notar que un grupo de chicas a sus espaldas, con los ojos clavados en el moreno, suspiraron decepcionadas cuando se alejaron. Su líder, una muchacha de un llamativo cabello rosado, apenas había intentado abrir la boca para llamar a Sasuke.

- Sabaku no Gaara –se presentó el chico que había invitado al rubio, extendiendo la mano. Se trataba de un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y actitud calmada; por alguna extraña razón, su sola presencia hizo que el domador se molestara-. Ellos son Lee, Shikamaru y Chouji –dijo al tiempo que señalaba al resto del equipo de trabajo, cada uno alzó su mano o movió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

- ¡Kitsune, dattebayo! –respondió el trapecista con entusiasmo, estrechando la mano del pelirrojo. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el moreno, pero este se apresuró a girarle la cara, haciendo que el menor torciera la boca-. Y el amargado de aquí es Sasuke –añadió el rubio, dándose cuenta de que el otro Uchiha no iba a presentarse por voluntad propia. Su atrevimiento le ganó un ligero manotazo en la nuca por parte del más alto.

- ¿Son hermanos? –preguntó Gaara con curiosidad, mientras Kitsune tomaba asiento a su lado. Definitivamente la mirada evaluativa que le mandó al rubio, y que por añadidura nadie más aparte del moreno parecía notar, hizo que Sasuke se molestara.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –lo increpó el mayor de los Uchihas-. ¿Qué hayamos llegado juntos y que tengamos el mismo apellido, o sólo lo último? –preguntó el chico con la voz rebosante de sarcasmo.

- Sasuke –lo llamó el rubio a manera de advertencia. El aludido lo miró de forma recriminadora, como si se estuviera poniendo de parte del otro en una acalorada discusión, pero enseguida bajo la vista y comenzó a leer, ignorando al resto del mundo.

- Te ves muy joven para estar en último año –siguió hablando el pelirrojo, sin darle importancia a la grosera intervención por parte de Sasuke-. Lee es el menor de todos, y te ves aún más chico que él –dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su compañero, quien en esos momentos se encontraba muy ocupado en mandarle notitas a una chica de cabello rosado.

- ¡Adelante un par de años, dattebayo! –confesó un orgulloso Kistune, señalándose a sí mismo con autosuficiencia-. No fue fácil, ¡pero lo conseguí!

- ¿Y porque querías adelantar? –dijo el Sabaku, abriendo un poco los ojos, sorprendido. Dicha sea la verdad, el nuevo no parecía ser de los chicos que se desvivieran por el estudio.

- Sasuke quería que fuéramos juntos a la misma clase, dattebayo… -contestó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Auch! ¡Teme! –se quejó el trapecista, ya que el moreno le había dado un puntapié por debajo del pupitre. Al domador no le había parecido ¡pero nada!, que el de ojos azules anduviera contado sus cosas a desconocidos.

-Se ve que con muy unidos –dijo Gaara al ver el intercambio entre ambos hermanos, y esta vez fue su turno para usar el sarcasmo.

-¿Algún problema con eso, Sabaku? –preguntó Sasuke con los dientes apretados. No era incumbencia del entrometido ese, pero sin importar lo mal que parecía llevarse con el rubio, sí, él y Kitsune eran muy unidos.

-Sasuke –volvió a llamarlo el trapecista para tranquilizarlo, esta vez colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. Los furiosos ojos negros del muchacho se giraron hacia el menor, dispuesto a echarle en cara que siguiera defendiendo al Sabaku, pero se calmó a notar en la mirada azul de su hermano que no compartía la misma opinión que el pelirrojo-. Kakashi parece estar muy enfermo… -opinó el rubio para cambiar de tema, cosa que todos notaron de inmediato. Si no mal recordaba ese era el nombre su profesor, o al menos así creía haber escuchado que lo llamaban sus alumnos.

"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca se presentó, dattebayo" pensó el chico, incrédulo.

-¿Eso? Sólo es para impresionar –aseguró Chouji, atreviéndose a abrir la boca una vez que el ambiente tenso se relajó un poco. Kitsune parpadeó con extrañeza, sin entender a lo que se refería el castaño.

-Es su manera de intentar hacerse el misterioso –explicó Shikamaru con voz aburrida, compadeciéndose de la ignorancia del rubio-. Después de unos meses te acostumbras. Es tan problemático ponerse todo eso en la cara… -murmuró el muchacho dando un suspiro cansado, su para él ya era un dilema decidirse entre empezar el trabajo o no, no quería ni imaginarse el enredo que sería cubrirse con semejante cantidad de tela, ¡aún en verano!

-Dicen por ahí que no le ha mostrado el rostro a su familia desde hace años –dijo Lee en todo confidente, como si se tratara de alguna oscura leyenda urbana. El enamoradizo chico por fin parecía prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían sus amigos con los nuevos alumnos-, y que todavía no lo ha visto su pareja…

-Debe tener algo muy feo en la cara como para que no quiera mostrarla –dijo Sasuke con desagrado, pero el comentario, lejos de molestar a sus compañeros, los dejo repentinamente pensativos.

-¿Su pareja? ¿Te refieres a su esposa? –preguntó muy sorprendido Kitsune-. ¡¿Qué mujer se habría casado con un hombre al que no le ha visto la cara, dattebayo?

Como si el rubio hubiera contado algún chiste particularmente divertido, todo mundo soltó una carcajada, incluso el adormilado Shikamaru. Las mejillas del trapecista se tiñeron levemente de rojo, sin entender que era lo divertido de lo que había dicho.

-Ninguna –dijo Shikamaru, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Ninguna mujer.

-Kakashi-sensei está saliendo con un hombre –informó Gaara, notando de reojo que Sasuke también estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

-¿¡Es gay? –exclamó sorprendido el rubio, llamando la atención de uno que otro miembro de los equipos cercanos, quienes lo vieron de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes, dobe? ¿Vas a decirme que la idea te desagrada? –le preguntó el moreno con un ligero tono burlón.

-¡Cállate, teme! –gruñó en respuesta el menor, lo que sólo provoco que la pequeña sonrisa de Sasuke se ampliara.

-Sí, es gay –le confirmó el pelirrojo con amabilidad-. Está saliendo con otro maestro de una secundaria próxima, uno de cabello castaño, que siempre usa coleta, ¿no? –dijo, buscando que Shikamaru se lo confirmara, a lo que el chico asintió vagamente.

-¿Y nadie dice nada? –preguntó el de ojos azules sin poder creerlo, con lo que todos lo miraran con extrañeza-. Digo, tal vez algunos padres se quejen, dattebayo –se explicó el trapecista, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Es un secreto a voces! –exclamó Lee entre carcajadas-. Hasta el director lo sabe, pero se hace de la vista gorda. Tal vez por Iruka-sensei es su sobrino favorito –añadió pensativo el moreno, colocándose una mano bajo la barbilla. Recordaba perfectamente al amable hombre que había sido uno de sus profesores anteriores.

-¡Yo no pienso acabar el trabajo sólo! –los interrumpió de pronto Chouji, algo histérico. Cuando todo mundo se giró para verlo, cayeron en cuenta de que era el único, aparte de Sasuke, que había abierto el libro de trabajo para comenzar a leer-. ¡Shikamaru, ayúdame! –le suplicó a su mejor amigo, quien rodó los ojos fastidiado. La verdad el chico nunca había tenido la intención de seguir las indicaciones de Kakashi.

-Ten la primera parte –dijo entonces el mayor de los Uchihas, extendiéndole sus notas al castaño. A pesar de estar al pendiente de la animada plática, había preferido concentrar sus esfuerzos en la tarea encomendada-. Sino nunca saldremos aquí –dijo el moreno con fastidio.

Chouji se le quedó observando con la boca abierta unos segundos, sin poder creer que de todos los presentes, precisamente al que había juzgado como el más arisco, fuera el que al final lo arrojara un salvavidas.

-¡Gracias! –dijo el castaño con sinceridad, aceptando los apuntes de Sasuke, aunque éste no parecía darle tan merito al asunto.

-Bien, dame lo que sigue… -soltó entonces Shikamaru con voz cansada, pidiéndole el libro de trabajo a Chouji. Había olvida los suyos en casa.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del domador, el resto del equipo comenzó a rebuscar entre sus mochilas, comenzando a ayudarle a su ajetreado amigo. El gesto de Sasuke le había sacado una amplia sonrisa al rubio, aún a sabiendas de que sólo lo había hecho por practicidad, pero es que eran precisamente ese tipo de cosas, de que repente hacia su hermano, un rasgo de su carácter que le gustaba tanto.

El grupo de chicos garabateó en sus respectivas libretas durante algunos minutos, y durante ese tiempo el silencio se hizo entre ellos, cuando de pronto, Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. El moreno levantó la cabeza, curios, pero la imagen que con la que se encontraron sus ojos no le gustó para nada. Mientras Kistune se revolvía los rubios cabellos con su bolígrafo, tratando de entender el texto, era observado intensamente por Gaara.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –le preguntó Sasuke al pelirrojo, de muy mal humor, provocando que el resto se girara hacia él, buscando saber que era lo que le molestaba esta vez.

-¡Sasuke! –lo regañó Kitsune, al caer en cuenta de que de nueva cuenta él y Gaara se mandaban mirada asesinas. Entonces el Sabaku sonrió con suficiencia, y se acercó un poco más al rubio, sin que el otro Uchiha pudiera creer si atrevimiento.

-¿Ya conociste la ciudad? –preguntó el pelirrojo con voz amable, dirigiéndose al de ojos azules.

-Un poco, dattebayo –contestó el trapecista, algo confundido por el cambio de actitud de su recién conocido.

-Si quieres podría hacerme un tiempo para mostrármela –se ofreció el Sabaku.

-Cuanta amabilidad –intervino Sasuke, dando su opinión sin que nadie se la pudiera.

-¡Sería genial, dattebayo! –respondió aún así el rubio-. ¿Verdad, Sasuke? –le preguntó a su hermano, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Encantador –resopló el moreno.

-Escuche que acaba de llegar un circo a la ciudad –comentó Gaara, ignorando lo mejor que podía los ácidos comentarios del otro muchacho-. Como dijiste que te gusta el circo tal vez, tú y yo podríamos…

Una nueva sinfonía de carcajadas, aunque bastante falsas, se dejó escuchar por salón, esta vez proveniente de una sola persona: Uchiha Sasuke.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea, dattebayo –dijo Kitsune, repentinamente nervioso. El rubio entendía perfectamente cuál era el motivo por el que el mayor se estaba riendo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo, algo desilusionado, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía ver de forma retadora las desagradables sonrisas que le mandaba el moreno-. Estoy seguro de que…

-¿Por qué? Porque yo no lo dejaría ir contigo ni a un metro fuera de mi vista –aseguró Sasuke de forma rotunda, poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio con una mano.

-No es de tu propiedad –dijo Gaara, dejándose de indirectas y hablándole de frente a la molestia en que se había convertido cierto hermano celoso.

-¡Yo…! –intentó responderle el moreno, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el otro Uchiha.

-No puedo ir porque tengo que trabajar –dijo el rubio, sonriéndole apenado a su nuevo compañero de aula. El domador a su lado se cruzó de brazos, disgustado por tanta amabilidad, pero se consoló al pensar que al menos el menor no había invitado al fastidioso pelirrojo a que viera su espectáculo y comenzado a repetir entradas gratis entre los chicos.

-¿En la noche? –preguntó entonces el Sabaku, más incrédulo que extrañado.

-En el circo –contestó el muchacho de ojos azules, con un algo de sequedad. El tono usado por Gaara lo había ofendido ligeramente.

-¿Te molestaste siquiera en averiguar el nombre del circo al que querías llevar a Kitsune? –lo cuestionó Sasuke, y parecía que nada en el mundo podría superar la mueca de suficiencia que el moreno tenía en el rostro.

Después de dedicarle una última mirada de desagrado al mayor de los hermanos, Gaara se giró hacia el rubio, con comprender la relación entre una cosa y otra.

-¡Uchiha Circus, dattebayo! –exclamó entonces Kitsune, sin poder contener su emoción, alzando una de sus manos para formar el signo de la victoria. Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos, agradecido de que al menos su hermano hubiera tenido la decencia de no recitar toda la publicidad de su la empresa familiar.

Justo en ese momento, un chillido de emoción aturdió a todo ser viviente en cinco kilómetros a la redonda, antes de que la chica de cabello rosado, quien se había acercado al grupo de chicos con el pretexto de pedirle algo a Lee, se abalanzara sobre un distraído Sasuke, provocando que el muchacho por poco pasara de su pupitre al duro suelo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres el domador de leones! –gritó la muchacha, abrazando con una fuerza sobrenatural al Uchiha.

-S-suéltame… -masculló con dificultad el moreno, ya azul por la falta de oxígeno. Al final, consiguió llevar sus manos hasta los brazos de la chica-. ¡Suéltame! –gritó Sasuke, arrojando a la desconocida lo más lejos de su garganta.

El salón en pleno se quedó en silencio cuando su compañera cayó sobre los cuartos traseros y el domador se alejó con rapidez de ella lo más que podía, sobándose el cuello. Kitsune no tardó en ponerse de pie también, pero para sorpresa de todos, el rubio se dirigió a su hermano y comenzó a reclamarle su comportamiento.

-¡Teme, ¿qué te dijo el viejo sobre tus admiradoras? –gritó el de ojos azules, señalando con un dedo a la pobre muchacha, que parecía iba a soltarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-¡Esa loca casi me mata, dobe! –exclamó Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer que el trapecista se pusiera de parte de una de sus acosadoras. No pareció importarle que los verdes ojos de la chica se llenaran con más lágrimas, si eso fuera posible-. ¿Y ya se te olvido lo que le conteste, usuratonkachi?

-¡No se me olvida que te rompió la boca, teme! –gritó Kitsune.

-Pues según recuerdo, él que me rompió la boca fuiste tú, baka –dijo el moreno, torciendo los labios con suficiencia-, pero mira que fue de una manera…

-¡Serás…! –se apresuró a interrumpirlo el rubio con la cara roja por la vergüenza, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Les importa? –balbuceó de pronto una voz adormilada. Los adolescentes se quedaron de piedra al reconocerla como perteneciente a holgazán profesor-. Estaba durmiendo… -dijo Kakashi, y la mayoría creyó que el hombre debía de haber soltado un bostezo, ya que se colocó la mano delante de la bufanda, en el sitio donde habría estado la boca.

-Y soñando con Umino Iruka –masculló entre dientes la muchacha que seguía en el suelo, algo rencorosa; parecía haberse olvidado de su profunda tristeza por el rechazo de su ídolo. Qué un maestro tan extraño como Kakashi tuviera pareja, mientras ella, que era joven y bonita, no había encontrado un novio adecuado, era más que humillante.

Los ojos del profesor se entrecerraron molestos, ya que a pesar del bajo volumen usado, pudo escuchar perfectamente la crítica. La chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca, aterrada al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta, y silbidos de burla se esparcieron por el salón, al notar la metida de pata de su compañera.

-Castigada –sentenció el hombre de cabello plateado.

-¡Pero…! –exclamó indignada la muchacha, poniéndose en pie de un brinco.

-Sin replicar, Sakura, o será peor –le advirtió Kakashi en tono seco, y a Sakura no le quedó de otra más que tomar asiento, enfurruñada.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

-Quiero que mandes esto a la oficina de Tokyo –dijo un hombre maduro con voz monótona, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, al tiempo que señalaba un sobre amarillo de considerable tamaño que estaba a su lado-. Además quiero el informe que te pedí sobre mi escritorio, mañana a primera hora –añadió de último momento de que varios datos los echaría de menos al día siguiente.

El hombre soltó un suspiro cansado, y aflojó un poco la corbata que llevaba al cuello. Pronto iba a oscurecer, si se juzgaba por los rayos anaranjados que regalaba el sol a través de la puerta corrediza abierta de par en par, que daba al pequeño salón de té tradicional una bella vista de un pequeño jardín japonés. La jornada de trabajo había sido especialmente larga ese día para ambos hombres.

El rubio estaba sentado se rodillas sobre un tatami, había una pequeña bandeja con varios tazones de té, acompañados de varios platos vacíos que horas antes contenían algunos bocadillos para apaciguar el hambre, además de una botella de sake que permaneció sin abrir, para gran desilusión de su acompañante. El resto de lo espacio lo ocupaba una multitud de papeles de aspecto oficial. Vestía un elegante traje ejecutivo de color negro, con una camisa blanca debajo y una llamativa corbata roja que terminaba el conjunto. Cuando el hombre se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos, alborotándoselos aún más, un anillo dorado brillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-¿Algo más, Minato-san? –preguntó la persona que acompañaba al rubio, un hombre más joven.

También vestía de manera formal, pero bastante más relajada que Minato. El joven asistente, pues no podía tratarse de otra persona, llevaba un saco azul marino, sin abotonar, junto con una camiseta anaranjada y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Su cabello era negro, de un tono muy oscuro, y sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas llamativas gafas que parecían ser de esquiador.

-No, es todo –respondió el rubio-. Perdón por hacerte venir a casa para hacer trabajo extra, Obito –se disculpó el hombre con una sonrisa apenada.

-Si no había de otra… -masculló el moreno entre dientes, aunque su jefe fue capaz de oírlo claramente-. ¡Sólo así tendré unas largas vacaciones! –exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

-Vaya muchacho… -murmuró Minato, con una gota de sudor resbalándole por un costado de la cara.

En ese momento, una de las puertas deslizables de la habitación de abrió con brusquedad y un hombre entró por ella, sobresaltando a sus dos ocupantes. Estaba vestido con una traje de color negro y unas gafas oscuras, toda la pinta de ser un guardaespaldas o algún tipo de personal de seguridad.

-¡Minato-san! ¡Debe irse! –gritó el hombre, apremiado-. ¡Un intruso ha logrado colarse por el jardín trasero y…!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –lo interrumpió una cuarta voz a espaldas del apurado hombre, algo ronca, como si su dueño hubiera estado bebiendo-. Ahora no hagas escándalo y tráeme algo de sake –ordenó el desconocido, de mal humor.

El guardaespaldas fue echado a un lado como si fuera un estorbo, y sin grandes dificultades a decir verdad, para dar paso a un hombre mayor, de cabello blanco, parcialmente cubierto por una venda que le envolvía la cabeza, en cuyo centro, justo sobre la frente, surgía una ligera mancha escarlata. Sus ojos eran negros, con unas extrañas líneas rojas que partían desde la parte inferior de los párpados. Llevaba unos sencillos pantalones grises de gimnasia y una chaqueta roja, que no combinaban para nada entre sí. El anciano portaba en los pies unas sandalias de madera japonesas, que no se había molestado en quitar cuando entró a la casa, haciendo un ruido bastante molesto al caminar.

-¡Minato-san…! –exclamó asustado el guardaespaldas, desde el suelo, lugar al que lo había arrojado el viejo al empujarlo.

Lejos de sentirse en peligro por la presencia del recién llegado, Minato soltó un suspiro cansado, al tiempo que Obito dejaba escapar una carcajada poco discreta. Ahora caían en cuenta de que Kenzo tenía poco tiempo con los Uzumaki, por lo tanto no debía de estar enterado de todas las… singularidades de la familia.

-Papá –dijo el rubio, llevándose una mano a la frente-, si usaras la puerta delantera nos ahorraríamos todo el circo.

Los ojos azules de Minato se abrieron cuan grandes eran, al percatarse de la última palabra que había pronunciado sin darse cuenta. El anciano también pareció notarlo, no por nada se trataba de su hijo, ya que entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia; pero decidió dejar el asunto de lado. El tema solo iba a desencadenar una nueva discusión entre los dos.

-¡Jiraiya-san! –saludó Obito con energía, sin percatarse de la ligera tensión en el ambiente. Luego el joven moreno le hizo señas al pobre guardaespaldas, Kenzo, indicándole que todo estaba bien y que podía retirarse.

-¿Ah? ¿No hay sake para tu pobre viejo, hijo desnaturalizado? –preguntó el anciano mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hijo, respondiendo vagamente al saludo de Obito, quien quedó a uno de sus costados. Una de las cejas del hombre se elevó de forma interrogante, provocando que Minato negara con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente-. ¡Perdóneme, Uzumaki Minato-sama! –exclamó Jiraiya, ofendido, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y le volteaba la cara al rubio.

Aunque todavía bastante confundido por el intercambio, Kenzo se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pensando que el que necesitaba un buen sake era él.

-Jiraiya, sabes bien que el cambio de apellido fue… -comenzó a decir Minato, después de haber dado un profundo suspiro. El haber dejado atrás su identidad como un Namikaze para poder casarse con Kushina era algo que siempre ponía a su padre bastante sensible… o más bien malcriado, ¡el anciano comenzaba a comportarse igual que un niño de brazos!

-Lo siento, Minato-sensei –se apresuró a interrumpirlos Obito, no queriendo presenciar una verdadera escena entre esos dos hombres por un tema tan viejo. La vez anterior había salido con un ojo morado de los casa de los Uzumaki-, pero me tengo que ir porque debo hacer un ritual de medianoche en el monte Fuji para ahuyentar a un par de espíritus que se apoderaron de mi departamento, y como hay un grupo suicida que tiene reservada la hora anterior, tengo el tiempo medido –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de su jefe, mientras que el hombre de cabello cano solo observó a Obito de manera indiferente, poco interesado en el motivo que llevaba al joven a inventarse tales historias. Además justo en ese momento los ojos de Jiraiya se toparon con la botella de sake aún sin abrir y se abalanzo de buena gana sobre ella.

-Tus excusas cada día se tornan más ridículas –masculló Jiraiya, antes de darle un largo trago al licor, directo de la botella.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dices que Rin te matara si llegas tarde, Obito? –preguntó Minato con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Porque no es cierto! ¡Rin no me controla! –exclamó el moreno indignado, un segundo antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar-. ¿Moshi moshi? Rin, amor, ¡voy saliendo para allá! –balbuceó Obito con la cara roja por la vergüenza, con el volumen de voz más bajo que pudo conseguir, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta en dirección a la salida, tratando de ignorar las carcajadas que los mayores soltaban a sus espaldas-. ¡Es que Minato-sensei…! ¡Te juró que no es una excusa!

-Jóvenes… -dijo el rubio en un murmullo algo soñador, después de que el moreno cerrara la puerta corrediza con brusquedad.

-Mocosos –gruñó al anciano que lo acompañaba, y entonces bebió más del alcohol que había encontrado entre las cosas de su hijo. El gruñido despectivo de Jiraiya bajo a Minato de su nube, recordándole al rubio la presencia del mayor y la manera tan particular en que había entrado a su casa.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te llevo a invadir mi casa, papá? –preguntó el más joven con un humor, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

-Haré un viaje –respondió el anciano con un tono aburrido, y después se dio el lujo de acostarse cuan largo era sobre el laminado suelo de la habitación-, se lo comente a tu esposa por accidente y ella insistió en acompañarme. Como si necesitara una niñera… -masculló Jiraiya.

-No he visto a Kushina desde esta mañana… -dijo Minato de forma pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla-. ¿Por qué el viaje tan repentino? –preguntó el de ojos azules con curiosidad.

-Un viejo amigo me llamó, está en Sendai y dijo que tiene algo interesante que contarme –contestó Jiraiya, con una mueca divertida comenzando a esparcirse por su cara. Volver a ver al extravagante adivino sería todo un suceso, no sabía nada de él desde que ambos se retiraron-. Es Orochimaru, ¿lo recuerdas? Le gusta hacerse el interesante, ¡pero si dice que tiene algo, es que el muy maldito tiene algo! –dijo el de cabello blanco, para después soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de Minato ante el comportamiento de su padre.

-Viejo policía… -susurró el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que cayó en cuanta de algo que había dicho el otro hombre-. Espera, ¿dijiste Sendai? –preguntó el de ojos azules, e inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Aja… -comenzó a decir Jiraiya, al tiempo que se erguía con rapidez, empezando a sentirse nervioso-. Verás, querido hijo…

-Kushina no va a ir tan lejos –lo interrumpió su hijo de forma tajante.

-¡Minato! ¡Como si yo quisiera llevar a la escandalosa de tu mujer! -gritó su padre, alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¡Papá! –gritó a la vez Minato, escandalizado, y algo temeroso de que la siguiente persona que abriera con brusquedad la puerta del cuarto fuera una persona con una llamativa cabellera roja.

-¡Sabes cómo es! ¡Si le digo que ya no ira, cuando antes le había dicho que sí…! –se defendió Jiraiya, golpeando una y otra vez el piso con la palma de su mano-. ¡Es tu mujer, no mía! ¡Tú te casaste con ella así que tú soporta sus arranques, no yo! –dijo el anciano, al tiempo que señalaba a su hijo de forma acusadora, usando su dedo índice.

Minato apretó mucho los puños pero también infló las mejillas, y entonces, de forma bastante infantil a ojos del mayor, le volteó la cara al de cabello encanecido.

-Bien, pero no irá sin protección –gruñó Minato a regañadientes-. Taro y Kenzo irán con ella.

-Bien –repitió Jiraiya, cruzándose de brazos-. Si no hay de otra…

En ese momento, una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en los labios del rubio, y Jiraiya sudó frío al notar que la mueca estaba dirigida a él.

-Y hablando de mujeres… -canturreó muy animado el de ojos azules -. ¿Ya le contaste a mamá de tu futura aventura?

-¿Por qué crees que es la venda? –murmuró Jiraiya con voz apenas audible, al tiempo que se tocaba con cuidado la herida cubierta-. Me arrojó una botella de sake… vacía –y entonces una alegre carcajada, muy parecida a la del anciano, se dejó oír en la habitación.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

-L-lo siento… -balbuceó una vocecilla tímida contra la espalda de Kitsune. El muchacho se había detenido en medio un pasillo de la escuela, observando con curiosidad algunos anuncios pegados en la pared, cuando alguien chocó accidentalmente con él.

-¡Descuida! ¡Fue mi culpa, dattebayo! –se apresuró a decir el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Sasuke, quién se encontraba a un costado, rodó los ojos para expresar su desacuerdo; el moreno tenía esa mala costumbre.

Los Uchihas se encontraron de frente con una aproximadamente chica de su edad, que el mayor recordaba con vaguedad haber visto en el salón de Kakashi junto con ellos. La muchacha vestía el típico uniforme femenino de Konoha, con la falda oscura tableada y la blusa blanca, pero lo que en realidad resaltaba de su figura en la larga cabellera negra, con un extraño brillo azulado, y los ojos blancos enmarcados con unas espesas pestañas. Cuando la mirada azulada de Kitsune se posó sobre su compañera, la pobre chica pareció adquirir de pronto una fiebre que pondría en riesgo la vida de cualquiera.

-K-i… K-itsune-kun… -tartamudeó la desconocida, con la mirada baja y apretando la tela de su falda con sus blancos dedos, como si necesitara aferrarse a algo que las manos no le temblaran.

Nada más escuchar el nombre de su hermano, el cuello de Sasuke se giró con tanta rapidez que al moreno le pareció oír como sus vertebras tronaban, además de resentir el dolor por el repentino tirón.

-¿Te conozco? –preguntó Kitsune con curiosidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza, sin notar la reacción del entrenador.

La muchacha dio un profundo suspiro que pareció relajarla un poco, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color escarlata aún más fuerte, si es que tal cosa era posible.

-Y-yo fui al circo ayer… -dijo la morena, y de inmediato Sasuke torció la boca. Esa noticia le había caído igual de mal que el hecho de que la chiquilla supiera el nombre del rubio-, y… ¡E-eres grandioso, K-kitsune-kun! –termino gritando la chica, con un chillido bastante agudo, y en menos de medio segundo se había girado hacia la pared más cercana, abrazándose a sí misma. Cualquiera diría que la de ojos blancos esperaba que Kitsune la golpeara por su atrevimiento.

Sin embargo, fue una sonrisa deslumbrante lo que recibió por parte de Kitsune, y a la morena sintió que la luna, el sol y las estrellas eran bajadas hasta sus pies.

-Pues yo… -balbuceó el de ojos azules-. ¡Gracias! –dijo el muchacho, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

La morena abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida por la sencillez con la que el rubio la trataba; una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los delgados labios de la chica, y aunque después Sasuke se lo negó a si mismo innumerables veces, deseó por un momento borrarle el gesto de una buena bofetada.

Sacando el valor desde lo más profundo de su alma, la muchacha se inclinó hacia la mochila que descansaba a su costado, y con los dedos temblorosos le extendió un pequeño papel a Kitsune, quien, ante la desconfiada mirada de su hermano, no tardó mucho en tomarlo. Se trataba de una fotografía del rubio, una de las publicidades que el joven había hecho para el Uchiha Circus.

-¿P-podrías…? –balbuceó ilusionada la morena, evidentemente esperando que el chico se la firmara.

-¡Claro, dattebayo! –aceptó entusiasmado el trapecista, al tiempo que tanteaba en sus bolsillos en busca de un bolígrafo. La verdad es que estaba contento, por lo general era Sasuke quien atraía a las admiradoras, no estaba mal ser el centro de atención por una vez-. ¿Para quién lo hago? –preguntó el Uchiha.

-Hyuga, H-hinata Hyuga –contestó la morena, sonrojándose de nuevo, provocando que Sasuke rodara los ojos. Estaba seguro que la muchacha terminaría por contribuir al calentamiento global con la elevada temperatura que desprendía su cuerpo, causada por la vergüenza.

-¡Aquí tienes! –dijo Kitsune, extendiéndole el autógrafo, escrito con una elaborada letra poco propia de él, pero bueno, se trataba de una ocasión especial.

Hinata lo tomó con un brillo instalado en su mirada, y entonces, una idea desquiciada cruzo por su mente. Si ya había conseguido conocer a la persona que más admiraba, además de la firma de Uchiha Kitsune, entonces tal vez, y solo tal vez…

-Y-yo… ¿P-podría…? –murmuró la Hyuga, con la voz apenas escuchándosele debido a que se mordía con fuerza los labios.

-¿Quieres algo más? –preguntó Kitsune, algo extrañado.

-M-me gustaría… Y-yo… -tartamudeó Hinata, cada vez más roja.

-Si vas a decir algo, dilo de una puta vez –intervino Sasuke, con su oscura mirada clavándose sobre la insegura muchacha, afilada como si fuera una daga.

-¡Sasuke! –lo regañó el rubio, mirando de mala manera a su hermano.

-Cuanta elegancia, Uchiha –se dejó escuchar entonces una cuarta voz, provocando que tanto la muchacha como los hermanos Uchihas se giraran en su dirección.

El entrenador apretó mucho los puños al reconocer esos ojos verdes y ese cabello rojo, e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cintura, buscando su inseparable látigo de cuero. Unos segundos más tarde recordó que su madre lo había obligado a dejarlo en su remolque. Kitsune parpadeó confuso, extrañado de que Gaara lo llamara con ese tono, y el Sabaku pareció notarlo, porque de inmediato su semblante se suavizó.

-Me refería a él –dijo Gaara, señalando con la cabeza a Sasuke, a quien se le escapó un bufido despectivo-. No voy a llamarlo por su nombre –explicó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros-. Saliste tan pronto del salón de clases que no tuve tiempo de pedirte tu número de celular –dijo el Sabaku.

-No va a dártelo –rezongó el moreno, colocándose delante del rubio para mantener a ambos chicos alejados.

Ignorando por completo el gesto de Uchiha, el pelirrojo rodeó al moreno y se colocó con naturalidad delante del trapecista.

-Este es el mío, Kitsune –le dijo el Sabaku al de ojos azules, extendiéndole un pequeño pedazo de papel.

Sin embargo, antes de que los dedos del rubio tocaran la nota, otra mano se interpuso. La mirada celeste se Kitsune lució más que sorprendida, al ver que su hermano mayor rompía en mil pedazos la hoja y luego le arrojaba los restos al rostro de un impasible Gaara.

-¡Sasuke! –chilló el trapecista, sin poder creer lo irracional que podía llegar comportarse el mayor. No tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, ya que en ese instante el de cabello negro lo tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo, en busca del sitio de la escuela más apartado de Sabaku no Gaara.

Para la mala suerte de Sasuke, el pelirrojo no iba a permitirlo, y sujetando la muñeca contraria del rubio, tiró del muchacho con cierta brusquedad, en su dirección, y en la dirección contraria en la que tiraba el moreno. A Kitsune le dio la desagradable sensación de ser un muñeco de trapo por el que dos niños malcriados peleaban.

"Bueno, el teme…" pensó el rubio para sí mismo, sin siquiera animarse a terminar la frase en la seguridad de su mente.

-Bien, vamos a hablar claro –dijo entonces el pelirrojo, y al de ojos azules lo puso algo nervioso la manera en que su compañero invadía su espacio personal-. A ti… te gustan los chicos, ¿no?

De inmediato, las mejillas de Kitsune se tornaron rojas, avergonzado por la facilidad con la que Gaara había descubierto algo tan íntimo, a tan pocas horas de conocerlo; aterrado, el trapecista dirigió su mirada a uno y a otro lado del lugar, que afortunadamente no estaba muy concurrido, preocupado de que extraños escucharan la conversación.

-Me alegro, porque a mí también –se apresuró a decir Gaara, antes de que el rubio pensara que iba a discriminarlo por sus preferencias-. Tú me gustas –afirmó el pelirrojo, chocando al trapecista al bajar el volumen de su voz hasta que solo fue un murmullo, e incluso un ligero rubor apareció en su pálida cara.

Lo que para el Sabaku era una agradable atmosfera, se terminó rompiendo como un frágil cristal cuando alguien lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, para después estamparlo contra algunos casilleros metálicos acomodados a los orillas del corredor.

-¿Por no le preguntas primero si tiene pareja? –gruñó Sasuke con los dientes fuertemente apretados, empujando una segunda ver al pelirrojo, haciendo el hierro a espaldas del muchacho se quejara por los repentinos golpes.

A su alrededor el resto de los estudiantes comenzaba a congregarse, observando con mal sana curiosidad la discusión entre ambos chicos, al mismo tiempo que Kitsune sujetaba al otro Uchiha por el uniforme, tratando infructuosamente de quitárselo a Gaara de encima.

-¿Contigo alrededor? –respondió el Sabaku con una sonrisa torcida, que no hizo más que provocar que la sangre del moreno bullera de ira-. ¡No lo creo! No eres más que un hermano celoso que debe aceptar que su lindo ototo ya no es un niño –fue todo el incentivo que el domador necesito para elevar su puño en la dirección de otro.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Gaara! –gritó furioso el rubio, deteniendo el brazo de Sasuke justo a tiempo y a duras penas.

-¡No lo llames por su nombre! –le reclamó su hermano, girando su rostro hacia el menor-. ¡Acabas de conocerlo!

-¡No me des órdenes, teme! –gruñó Kitsune en respuesta, la costumbre antes que nada.

-A mí no vas a alejarme tan fácilmente, Uchiha –dijo entonces el Sabaku, provocando que el moreno regresara la vista hacia él. La oscuridad de la noche se enfrentó al verdoso bosque, y algún peligro debió encontrar el Uchiha entre los árboles, porque solo entonces dejó ir a su rival, para sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

Había algo diferente en ese fosforo andando que lo distinguía del resto de patanes que tuvo que alejar de Kitsune en años anteriores.

-Suficiente… -susurró Sasuke, aunque sólo los más cercanos pudieron escucharlo, entiéndase Gaara, Kitsune y Hinata, quien estaba paralizada del terror.

-¿Qué…? –se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, con algo de cautela.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! –le gritó el otro Uchiha, mirándolo como si él fuera el culpable de todo lo que sucedía, pero entonces, en lugar de irse de ese sitio, dejando abandonado a su hermano, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mitad de la escuela ahora presente-. ¡Vamos a dejar claras las cosas, ineptos! ¡Y sí, te incluyo a ti, Hyuga Hinata! –dijo el domador mientras apuntaba en dirección a la asustadiza muchacha, la cual solo le basto ese gesto para estar a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Te estás pasando, baka! –le advirtió Kitsune agitando su puño, sin embargo, el de de cabello negro no pareció escucharlo.

-¡Este chico… -dijo Sasuke, tomando la mano alzada de su hermano, y elevándola aún más para que todo mundo pudiera ver a quien se refería-, es mío!

-Ya sabemos que es tu hermano… -dijo Gaara, cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro cansino-. Ese es el justamente el problema…

-No estás entendiendo, Sabaku –lo interrumpió el moreno, y contrario a las otras veces en las que se había dirigido al pelirrojo, no había una mueca de superioridad cubriendo su rostro. El semblante que mostraba el domador era la personificación misma de la seriedad-. Es mío en todas las formas que puedas imaginarte.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó Kitsune, avergonzado, e intentando bajar su brazo aún elevando hacia el techo. Su grito apenas llegó a los oídos del Sabaku, quien se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta al comprender lo que le insinuaba Sasuke de forma tan poco discreta.

-No insinuaras que tú y él… -dijo Gaara con la garganta seca, sin poder creer que dos hermanos pudieran llevar ese tipo de relación.

Perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en el día, Sasuke rodó los ojos y empujó al rubio contra su pecho. Con rapidez, el moreno sujetó la cara del de ojos azules, y ante el escándalo de sus compañeros, besó a Kitsune con toda la pasión que se le vino en gana, literalmente comiéndose aquellos carnosos labios ajenos.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

Aprovechándose de que su madre estaba de espaldas, cocinando la cena sobre la estufa, Sasuke tomó con rapidez lo primero de la mesa que estaba a su alcance, que resulto ser algo de cerdo, y luego lo ocultó en la silla vacía que se encontraba al lado de la suya, donde también había una pequeña manta y varios de sus juguetes favoritos. Gracias al colorido mantel que cubría la mesa de la casa rodante, todo el conjunto quedaba oculto de la aguda vista de Mikoto.

Sin embargo, al niño de seis años todo ese misterio lo estaba poniendo cada día más nervioso, temía que de un momento a otro sus padres descubrieran el secreto que ocultaba en la carpa de las jaulas vacías. La noche anterior Kiba casi lo descubre cuando iba a llevarle leche a su kitsune…

-¿Mamá? –preguntó de pronto Sasuke, con el tonito inseguro propio de la infancia cuando se es descubierto en alguna inocente travesura.

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo menor, la mujer sonrió para sus adentros. Para Mikoto no había pasado desapercibido el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, así que ahora estaba lista escuchar la confesión del morenito, fingir sorpresa e interceder por el niño ante su estricto padre. Porque la morena sabía perfectamente porque ahora desaparecía comida de la alacena, o la ropa vieja de Sasuke se había esfumado: Sasuke tenía una mascota.

-¿Si, cariño? –preguntó Mikoto con suavidad, como si no supiera nada del asunto.

-¿Puedo quedarme con el kitsune? –preguntó el moreno de golpe, poniendo la cara más suplicante que pudo conseguir.

-Kitsune, ¿eh? –dijo la voz de Fugaku, antes de que su esposa pudiera responder, y el niño tragó saliva al ver como el hombre entraba en el remolque. No se había escuchado los pasos de su padre al acercarse-. No recuerdo que tengamos uno.

-Lo encontré en una jaula –respondió el niño con la mirada baja, sabiendo que lo más seguro iba a ser reprendido por su mal comportamiento-. Estaba herido…

-¿Y le llevaste comida y una cobija? –resopló su padre con disgusto, al descubrir las cosas que ocultaba el hijo al pasar por un costado de la mesa-. Ahora nunca se irá…

-¡Es sólo un cachorro! –gritó Sasuke, temeroso de que Fugaku arrojara a su kistune a la calle. Solo, herido, con frio…

-Tal vez es tiempo de que Sasuke aprenda la tradición de la familia –intervino Mikoto, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su marido, la mujer sabía muy bien que el patriarca de la familia podría no reaccionar muy bien ante el repentino arranque de rebeldía de Sasuke, sobre todo con lo que recientemente había sucedido con Itachi-, y prefiero mil veces un cachorro de zorro que a uno de tus tigres.

El hombre pareció meditar las palabras de su esposa unos segundos, y aunque nunca dejó de ver contrariado al niño, al final debió admitir que no pareció tan mala idea. De esa forma el menor de sus hijos y próximo domador Uchiha podía entrenar sus habilidades a temprana edad, sin que estuviera en gran peligro.

-Está bien –dijo Fugaku con un gruñido, pero a pesar de eso los infantiles ojos del morenito se iluminaron-. Puedes conservarlo, Sasuke.

Sin siquiera acabar el desayuno, el niño saltó de su aliento y se dirigió a la carpa de las jaulas vacías, esta vez sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien lo observara. Nada más sus pasos resonaron por el lugar, unos ojos azules se giraron expectantes en su dirección.

-¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó Sasuke con voz alegre, y al instante su kistune se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo por la cintura. El cachorro se ponía bastante nervioso cuando lo dejaba solo-. Esta noche me quedare contigo –informó un sonriente moreno, agitando con su mano los cabellos rubios del otro niño-. Kitsune…

* * *

><p><strong>Amo y odio los finales de curso a partes igual u_u Los amaría más si el dejaran menos trabajo, bueno, por otra parte creo que me van a tener el próximo lunes con otra actualización, pero de OTRO FIC, aclaro. Y... dejare de actualizar definitivamente el último lunes de Mayo, les explicare después. ¡He dicho! *sale corriendo* (?)<strong>

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	4. Capítulo 3, La Justicia

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4 a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Capítulo 3. La Justicia**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>-¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que decirlo en todas las escuelas, dattebayo?! –Se escuchó retumbar la voz de cierto chico rubio por toda la carpa del Uchiha Circus; quien gritaba era un muchacho que usualmente tenía un alegre y vivaracho temperamento, pero que cuando le provocaban era demasiado…<p>

-Hora de irse –dijo Jūgo torciendo la boca, y apresurando sus pasos para alejarse del remolque de Sasuke, igual que la mayoría de los cirqueros que se encontraban a dos kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Pero nos perderemos todo el espectáculo…! –Se quejó Suigetsu con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios-. ¡Oye! ¡Karin! –comenzó a quejarse el chico, cuando la pelirroja lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta sin ninguna delicadeza y literalmente lo arrastró hacia la carpa principal, con el pretexto de ensayar su acto.

-No me importa que te hayas vuelto lo bastante bueno con los cuchillos como para que Fugaku-san te haya dado unos pocos y condenados segundos de fama –gruñó la muchacha de mal humor, sin soltar a su presa, ni mucho menos ser más considerada-, Sasuke-kun sigue siendo mucho más bueno que tú, y Kitsune-kun… lamento decirlo, ¡pero es un salvaje! –Dijo Karin, haciendo una mueca extraña con la boca-. ¡La cosa se va a poner fea!

-Tú lo que no quieres es escuchar cómo se reconcilian esos dos –soltó Suigetsu burlándose de ella-. No quieres escuchar como tu querido Sasuke-kun arrincona a Kitsune contra su cama y entonces comiencen a…

-¡Cierra la boca, maldito voyeur! –Chilló la pelirroja ante las palabras de su amigo, con el rostro de un vivo color escarlata, tan rojo como su cabello-. ¡No necesito escuchar tus malditas explicaciones!

-Sobre todo porque los extraños ruidos que se escucharon el otro día desde el remolque de Sasuke fueron mucho más gráficos que cualquier explicación de Suigetsu –intervino entonces Jūgo, caminando tranquilamente delante de los otros dos. Su comentario le ganó una mirada aterrada por parte de Karin, pero una sonora carcajada por parte del de pelo blanco.

Sin embargo, la situación dentro de la casa rodante que ocupaban ambos chicos Uchiha no era como para divertirse. Sasuke trataba de permanecer en completa calma a pesar del desastre que armaba su querido hermanito en su espacio personal, gruñendo interiormente al saber que la mayor parte del tiradero iba a tener que recogerlo él.

Después de que el moreno besara al trapecista frente a toda la escuela, Kitsune había salido corriendo a la mayor capacidad que le daban sus agiles piernas, sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie ni mirar atrás. Sasuke se permitió observar con sorna a un estupefacto Gaara, pero luego decidió que lo mejor era seguir a su pequeño zorro salvaje, antes de que hiciera una tontería.

El domador había soltado sendas palabrotas cuando perdió el vagón en que subió el rubio para regresar al circo, y se vio obligado a esperar al siguiente, llegando justo a tiempo para observar como Kitsune entraba a su remolque dando un portazo.

Luego habían comenzado los gritos.

-¿¡Y por qué demonios tenías que besarme también, Sasuke?! –siguió chillando el de ojos azules, tirándose de los rubios cabellos.

-Deja de quejarte, dobe –gruñó el moreno, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia-, no fueron mentiras.

-¡Pero hay maneras de decirlo, dattebayo! –alegó su hermano, girándose hacia él y señalándolo con un acusador dedo índice.

El mayor le dedicó una mirada fastidiada, pero al ver que el trapecista seguía terco en culparlo por lo sucedido, obligo a sus pies a moverte hacia el chico, descruzando sus brazos. El rubio soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el moreno sujetó sorpresivamente la mano con la que lo apuntaba, atrayéndolo contra él.

-¡No estoy jugando, teme! –bramó enojado Kitsune, tratando de liberar su diestra del agarre del domador.

Aprovechándose de su mayor fuerza, Sasuke aumentó la presión con la que sometía al chico, llevando la mano del rubio hasta sus labios. Kitsune tragó saliva cuando el moreno dejó caer un ligero beso sobre su muñeca, al mismo tiempo que la punta de su nariz tocaba el dorso de la mano contraria, para así poder aspirar el tenue olor a cítricos que desprendía Kitsune, proveniente del jabón que acostumbraba usar.

-Sigo molesto, idiota… -murmuró el de ojos azules, tratando de parecer indiferente ante las atenciones de su pareja, a pesar de que su mirada no se apartaba de la manera en que los labios delgados del domador rozaban su piel morena.

Cuando el tibio aliento del moreno llegó a las yemas de sus dedos, el control de Kitsune terminó por derrumbarse, y Sasuke sonrió triunfante cuando fue el mismo rubio quien termino buscando sus labios para exigirle un apasionado beso. Mientras las manos del domador acariciaban con languidez las caderas de Kitsune, este había alzado sus brazos para envolver su cuello entre ellos, inclinándolo más hacia él.

Si algo disfrutaba Sasuke era torturar a Kitsune con sus caricias, dándole pequeñas probadas de lo que le pedía con sus silenciosas acciones, pero sin darle todo lo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. El mayor se llenó de satisfacción cuando comenzó a repartir con lentitud pequeños besos sobre las mejillas marcadas del rubio, y en respuesta el trapecista gimió insatisfecho.

-¿Kitsune? ¿Estás ahí? –gritó de pronto la voz de Kiba, al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta del remolque. Era evidente que nadie le había advertido al pobre chico que los jóvenes Uchiha iban a estar "ocupados".

El sonido provocó que Kitsune diera un brinco debido a la sorpresa, e hiciera ademán de separarse de Sasuke; por supuesto, eso era algo que el de ojos negros no iba a permitir, así que sin perder tiempo, sujetó al rubio de la cintura y comenzó a guiarlo más adentro de la casa rodante, alejándolos de la puerta.

-No contestes –ordenó el moreno, llevando una mano a la nuca del menor.

-¡P-pero…! –intentó apartarlo el trapecista, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero la frase quedó a la mitad cuando el domador lo atrajo con brusquedad hacia él, besándolo con más ansia que la demostrada hasta el momento por Kitsune.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Kiba! –siguió hablando el castaño desde la puerta. Ahora se escuchaba algo molesto, y sus palabras fueron seguidas por un sonido sospechosamente similar al que provocaba una patada dada contra la pared de lamina del remolque.

-No vayas –dijo Sasuke contra la boca de Kitsune, antes de volver a besarlo.

La queja que deseó soltar el rubio cuando ambos cayeron contra el único sillón de la habitación murió en su garganta, los labios ajenos que se presionaban contra los suyos no la dejaron salir. El menor supo que la resistencia que debía aparentar no iba a durar mucho si seguían por ese camino, sobre todo cuando las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a perderse debajo de su camisa escolar.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a hacer la compra –siguió explicando Kiba, soltando un bufido-. Es nuestro turno esta semana.

-Sasuke, tengo que… -balbuceó Kitsune, mientras el domador comenzaba a atacar su cuello, dejando marcas demasiado visibles para su gusto, al tiempo que los rápidos dedos del chico soltaban los botones de su ropa.

-¡He dicho que no! –dijo Sasuke con un gruñido, sujetando de repente el rostro del otro muchacho y clavando sus airados ojos oscuros en la mirada celeste del Uchiha menor.

Una vena saltó en la frente del rubio ante la terquedad del domador.

-¡Se que estas ahí, Kitsune! –gritó el Inuzuka, aporreando la puerta del remolque de los Uchiha con ambos puños. El castaño comenzaba a enfadarse de verdad, ya que estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo y había demasiadas tareas que hacer-. ¡Tu madre los vio llegar a ti y a Sasuke!

El castaño dio un salto hacia atrás cuando una sinfonía de extraños ruidos comenzó a escucharse en el interior de la casa rodante; cosas cayendo, porcelana quebrándose e incluso el maullido de un gato que le erizó los vellos del cuello. Finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un Kitsune bastante molesto salió del remolque, dando grandes zancadas.

-Listo, dattebayo –dijo el rubio de mal humor, pasando por un lado de Kiba sin darle siquiera una mirada.

-Ah… ¿Estabas dormido? –preguntó el Inuzuka, llevándose nervioso una mano al cabello. Una de sus cejas se alzó interrogante al ver como su amigo se acomodaba correctamente la camisa, y luego se ajustaba una bufanda sobre el cuello; hacia frio, pero no tanto como para abrigarse así.

-¡Sí, sí, estaba dormido! –aseguró el trapecista con vehemencia, agitando mucho los brazos, y sólo con eso Kiba supo que estaba mintiendo.

La sensación de que alguien lo estaba desmembrando con la mirada hizo que el castaño se diera la vuelta con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, y su rostro se torno azul cuando vio a Sasuke recargando contra el marco de la entrada, escaneándolo como si fuera un insecto que ansiaba pisar con la suela del zapato, en el punto exacto de su cuerpo que le causara más dolor.

-¡H-hola, Sasuke! –saludó amigablemente el castaño, tratando de que el nerviosismo no se le notara. La sonrisa comenzó a resbalársele del rostro al ver que el moreno no movía ni un músculo, como si se tratara de una estatua-. M-mejor vámonos, Kitsune –tartamudeó nervioso Kiba, reemprendiendo el camino junto al rubio.

El Inuzuka supo que de verdad había interrumpido algo, lo más probable una discusión, cuando el trapecista le volteó la cara al Uchiha mayor, con un puchero en los labios. Mientras avanzaban entre la multitud ajetreada que preparaba la carpa para las funciones que se darían ese día, los pensamientos de Kiba seguían en la profunda mirada de odio que siempre le dedicaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke… nunca va a perdonármelo, ¿verdad? –preguntó de pronto el castaño, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre él y Kitsune.

-¿El qué? –le regresó el rubio, realmente confundido, girándose hacia Kiba. En los pocos metros que había caminado junto a su amigo no dejo de gruñir mentalmente el ridículo comportamiento de su pareja, y poco atención le había prestado a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Kiba se detuvo con lentitud, esperando pacientemente a que el Uchiha lo imitara.

-El haberme fijado en ti una vez –contestó el Inuzuka con la sonrisa un poco triste, mirándolo directo a los ojos-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –chilló asustado el castaño, cuando Kitsune lo empujó con brusquedad.

El muchacho estaba por preguntarle al de ojos azules por su extraño comportamiento, cuando vio la hilera de cuchillos que temblaban al haber sido clavados en la tierra, justo sobre el sitio donde segundos antes Kiba había estado de pie, e inmediatamente el chico se sintió enfermo. A poca distancia pudo escucharse como alguien daba un estruendoso portazo al entrar en un remolque.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Se nos hace tarde, dattebayo! –dijo Kitsune con una risita nerviosa, mientras le ayudaba a Kiba a ponerse de pie y alejaba a todos los curiosos sacudiendo las manos, quitándole importancia al asunto-. Estúpido teme… pensé que había dejado los cuchillos bajo llave –murmuró después de mal humor.

Si alguna duda le quedaba al Inuzuka de la identidad de su atacante, desapareció con la misma rapidez que un parpadeo al escuchar los susurros de Kitsune. No pudo evitar sentirse aún más enfermo.

-¿Kitsune? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el castaño con la garganta seca, notando que su amigo ya no lo seguía.

Habían llegado por fin a la calle, y el menor de los Uchiha se había quedado estático, observando el otro extremo de la acera. Por un segundo le había parecido ver una larga cabellera rubia que se le antojaba vagamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto alguna vez en un sueño; pero cuando había girado de nuevo el rostro para observar con más cuidado… no había nada ahí.

-No, nada dattebayo… -balbuceó inseguro Kitsune, antes de recuperar la sonrisa de siempre y correr para alcanzar a Kiba-. ¡Imaginaciones mías!

**~*S*&*N*~****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Una mujer había dejado atrás el elegante coche en que viajaba, además de los hombres de traje con expresión ceñuda que la custodiaban, alegando con terquedad que no iba tan lejos como para necesitar que la siguieran. La pelirroja caminó a lo largo de la carpa del circo, ignorando las imágenes de los fieros tigres de bengala que rodeaban a un hombre de cabello negro, y sólo detuvo sus pasos hasta llegar a aquella figura que había llamado su atención, aún desde la concurrida calle.

Se trataba de una muchacha con una larga cabellera oscura y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un leotardo blanco de mangas largas. Un antifaz hecho de plumas blancas le cubría buena parte del rostro, mientras que unos delicados zapatitos de igual color, hechos con una suave tela, le cubrían los pies. La joven se balanceaba con gracia sobre un trapecio, de cuya existencia no se percataba el observador hasta más tarde. Sin embargo, la parte más llamativa de la artística imagen que adornaba la carpa del Uchiha Circus eran las inmensas alas blancas que surgían de la espalda de la muchacha.

La singular vestimenta que la caracterizaba y su impresionante talento sobre el trapecio eran lo que le había otorgado el apodo de "Ángel" a Uchiha Mikoto, durante sus afamados días de juventud. Fue precisamente la mágica aura que rodeaba la belleza de la trapecista, lo que impresionó tanto a la tierna mente de su hijo. Kushina se mordió los labios al recordarlo.

"¡Katan! ¿Eto… antel?" escuchó que resonaba en su cabeza una vocecilla infantil, proveniente desde los recuerdos más hermosos, pero a la vez más dolorosos que poseía la mujer. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas empañaran sus ojos violetas.

-Sí, amor –murmuró la mujer mientras extendía una mano hacia la carpa y acariciaba las alas de Mikoto, pronunciando las mismas palabras que dijera años atrás-, eso es un ángel, y esta noche vamos a verlo volar, ¿ne?

-La entrada es por enfrente, dattebayo –dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas, con algo de desconfianza.

Las repentinas palabras sobresaltaron a la pelirroja e hicieron que se diera la vuelta con rapidez. La recibió una visión que podría considerarse extraña de muchas maneras, pero después de que Kushina recordara el lugar donde se encontraba, supuso acertadamente que podría ser cosa de todos los días.

La persona que le había hablado a la Uzumaki era un payaso. Se veía con claridad que debía tratarse de un hombre joven, todavía un muchacho, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Vestía unos pantalones a cuadros, combinando un vivo color rojo con un amarillo de un tono más bien opaco. La tela estaba remendada a propósito en varios lugares, como las rodillas y los bolsillos traseros, sitios en los que fueron colocados unos llamativos parches de colores brillantes usando unas puntadas gigantescas.

Una sencilla camiseta blanca, sin mangas, le cubría el pecho, encima de la cual posaban los tirantes negros que le sujetaban los holgados pantalones y evitaban que se cayeran. Debajo del borde inferior de la tela a cuadros sobresalían unos enormes zapatos anaranjados, en definitiva chillantes.

Kushina notó que el muchacho se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, y solo entonces se percató de que el rubio portaba además unos impecables guantes blancos y un alto sombrero de copa de textura aterciopelada, con un listón azul adornándolo. No sólo eso, a cada lado del sombrero sobresalían unas peludas orejas de zorro, que hacían juego con la cola que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, al compás del caminar del chico.

No podía faltar el clásico maquillaje blanco del payaso, con una amplia boca escarlata, las mejillas rojas y los parpados pintados exageradamente. Una lágrima negra descendía desde su ojo derecho, pero además tenía muy marcadas tres líneas en cada pómulo, imitando los bigotes de un zorro.

-No vengo a ver el circo, dattebane –contestó Kushina tratando de sonreír, aunque la mueca no debió salirle como quiso, a juzgar por el repentino semblante apesadumbrado del payaso-. Los circos… me traen recuerdos –murmuró la mujer, volviendo a pasar sus dedos sobre las alas del ángel-. Tristes recuerdos…

Los ojos violetas de la Uzumaki se abrieron en sobremanera cuando sintió que una mano era colocada sobre su hombro, y cuando giro su cabeza hacia el payaso, una brillante mirada azul celeste le dio la bienvenida.

"Tan iguales a los de Minato…" pensó Kushina interiormente.

-¿Está bien, dattebayo? –Preguntó Kitsune con preocupación-. ¿No necesita ayuda?

-No, es solo que… -balbuceó la pelirroja, mientras se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que le había corrido por las mejillas-. ¡Estoy actuando como una tonta! –se regaño a sí misma la Uzumaki, golpeándose ligeramente el rostro con algo de humor.

Los ojos del muchacho no tenían porque ser iguales a los de su esposo. Sí, ambos pares eran de un tono azulado muy difícil de encontrar, pero al fin y al cabo, ojos celestes había por todo el mundo. Con el paso de los años Kushina aprendió a reprimir su sentimentalismo, obligándose a no buscar en todos los jóvenes que conocía el rostro de su hijo perdido.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó el payaso con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver que la mujer le correspondía el gesto y asentía con la cabeza-. Mi nombre es…

-¡Kitsune! –gritó una tercera voz a lo lejos, proveniente desde algún punto a espaldas del muchacho, y de inmediato el rubio se giró para encarar al recién llegado.

Se trataba de otro chico, otro trabajador del circo considerando su vestimenta, aunque esa fuera mucho menos llamativa que la del payaso. Los ojos negros del muchacho vieron a la pelirroja con cierta sorpresa, y después, con clara hostilidad, lo cual le causo mucha gracia a la Uzumaki. El moreno vestía una corta yukata negra, con las mangas recortadas, la tela de color completamente liso excepto por un ligero diseño de grecas escarlatas que le adornaba el borde inferior, en el costado derecho. Un fajín de seda rojo sangre le envolvía la cintura, contrastando con la camisa blanca que se asomaba bajo la yukata, la cual tenía el dibujo de un dragón plateado. Unos guantes oscuros, con los dedos recortados, le cubrían casi por completo los brazos, pero aparte de eso, no llevaba más adornos que un largo pendiente dorado colgando de la oreja izquierda.

-¡Sasuke! –saludó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, mientras el moreno llegaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Entras en 30 minutos, dobe –dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de fulminar a Kushina con la mirada, aunque la mujer fingía no notarlo-. Apenas si tienes tiempo de arreglarte.

-¡Cierto, dattebayo! –exclamó el otro Uchiha, repentinamente apurado. La pelirroja rió ante los ademanes exagerados del muchacho, quien se había llevado ambas manos hasta las peludas orejas; el sonido hizo que el payaso reparara de nuevo en su presencia-. ¡Adiós, señora! –dijo Kitsune con una picara sonrisa, al tiempo que hacia una exagerada reverencia delante de la mujer.

La Uzumaki abrió mucho los ojos, halagada, cuando el rubio realizó una floritura con la mano y en medio de una lluvia de confeti, salida de quien sabe dónde, apareció una enorme flor roja hecha de papel. Kushina, muy sonriente, no tardó en tomarla entre sus manos.

-¡Ramen se despide, dattebayo! –gritó el payaso, para después soltar una carcajada e inclinar su sombrero de copa con elegancia.

-¡Kitsune! –lo llamó entonces Sasuke, cuando el rubio apenas se daba la vuelta para irse. El trapecista supo de inmediato que el tema de conversación no iba a ser de su agrado, ya que el moreno lo había sujetado por el antebrazo para que no saliera huyendo.

La oscura mirada del Uchiha mayor veía a Kitsune con preocupación, pidiéndole en silencio que no fuera a la pista del circo.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Sasuke –masculló el rubio de mal humor, jalando su brazo para liberarse del agarre.

El domador no intentó detenerlo esta vez, se limito a ver como la figura del payaso se perdía en dirección de su casa rodante. Sin embargo, una alegre voz a sus espaldas le recordó al muchacho que no se encontraba solo.

-¿No vas a ver a tu amigo, dattebane? –Preguntó Kushina con cordialidad-. ¡Debe ser un gran espectáculo!

-No –gruñó Sasuke en respuesta, mirando a la pelirroja con profundo desagrado.

No era de la incumbencia de la mujer el saber que nunca había visto con sus propios ojos la actuación de Kitsune. El moreno reparo entonces en la flor artesanal que sostenía la Uzumaki, y ante la sorpresa de Kushina, se la arrebato con brusquedad.

-¡Maldito bastardo engreído! –gritó indignada la de ojos violetas, y esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke para sorprenderse. El Uchiha, guiándose por el elegante kimono de tonos verdes y los guardaespaldas que esperaban a pocos metros junto a un automóvil negro, había pensado que la visitante pertenecía a la alta sociedad japonesa-. ¡Cualquiera diría que te lo quiero quitar, dattebane! –bramó Kushina, sujetando al muchacho por el cuello de su yukata.

-Kitsune es demasiado joven para una mujer mayor como usted, señora –dijo con desdén el moreno, una vez recuperado de la impresión. Mientras hablaba, el chico apartó las manos de la mujer de su ropa, aunque con algo de dificultad, y luego simplemente se dio la vuelta.

La desconocida le daba mala espina, la mirada que le había estado mandado a Kitsune todo el tiempo que el payaso estuvo presente fue muy extraña.

-¡Seré una vieja, pero al menos no me amargo la vida como tú! –le gritó la pelirroja al moreno, mientras éste se alejaba.

Kushina frunció los labios hasta formar un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, venciendo la tentación de ir tras el Uchiha para recuperar el regalo que le había dado su simpático amigo, el payaso rubio. Finalmente la pelirroja se giró sobre sus pasos, aún enfurruñada, para avanzar en dirección a su transporte. Todavía debía revisar varios bares para dar con Jiraiya, y ella no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo con adolescentes hormonales y paranoicos.

-Teme… -gruñó Kushina entre dientes, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del automóvil dando un portazo.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

Madara sonrió ante los avances de la carpa, si bien el Uchiha Circus se les había adelantando con el día de apertura, el Akatsuki solo tenía que hacer de su primer espectáculo algo verdaderamente impresionante para atraer a la multitud; y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Se ajustó el traje de payaso de una sola pieza que vestía, en colores amarillo, morado y verde lima, sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de las motas de algodón rosas que llevaba al frente. También se acomodó sobre su cabeza, con ademanes exagerados, el gorro azul en forma de cono. Desde que había perdido el ojo, el hombre llevaba para sus actos una máscara con la forma de una piruleta, que a diferencia del parche no asustaba a los niños.

-¡Sempai! –chilló el moreno para luego abalanzarse sobre Deidara. La mayoría de los cirqueros presentes rodó los ojos ante el gesto, exasperados por el infantilismo de su jefe-. ¡Tobi quiere que hagas unos hermosos fuegos artificiales! ¿¡O.K.!? –le dijo al rubio, mientras le apretaba las mejillas con fuerza.

-¡Mis juegos artificiales siempre son hermosos! ¡Una obra efímera, que son indignos de contemplar, uhm! -gritó Deidara en respuesta, empujando a Madara hasta quitárselo de encima. Un poco más atrás, Sasori soltó un pequeño suspiro; su amigo solía ponerse muy poético cuando se trataba de alabar su arte.

El Uchiha, en vez de caer al suelo por el brusco trato del rubio, dio una espectacular pirueta en el aire y quedo de pie en medio de las personas reunidas.

-¡Ta…da! -exclamó Tobi con entusiasmo, alzando los brazos al cielo. No falto el payaso, literalmente, que le aplaudiera a su líder.

-¿En qué maldito nido de ratas fui a caer? –se lamentó Deidara para sí mismo, alejándose lo más que podía de Madara.

-¡Ahora que todo está listo para el gran día de apertura de nuestro fabuloso circo…! –Comenzó a decir el payaso, uniendo algunas palmadas de su parte a la algarabía general-. Todo el que no sea Akatsuki salga de la carpa –dijo Tobi, con una voz helada que no parecía pertenecerle-. Ahora…

Poco a poco el silencio comenzó a hacerse en la habitación, hasta que el murmullo de las conversaciones fue reemplazado por el ruido de pies arrastrando. Un grupo reducido de diez personas quedó al resguardo del techo de lona del Akatsuki, con el ambiente entorno a ellos tensándose con rapidez.

-Kakuzu, ¿nos has conseguido un juguete interesante? -preguntó Madara al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta las motas que adornaban su traje, jugando distraídamente con ellas.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro y lacio, que hasta el momento había permanecido en una esquina oscura, se adelantó hasta el reflector de la pista principal, donde todos los presentes pudieran verlo claramente. Kakuzu era identificado con rapidez como el administrador del circo, imposible confundirlo, debido a las marcas de puntos que tenía en la mayor parte del rostro, cuyo misterioso origen no le había revelado a nadie. El hombre sabía a la perfección como, cuando y porque entraba cada yen de la organización, incluyendo aquellos yenes que procedían de las actividades que podían meterlos en serios problemas con la policía.

-Hyuga Hinata –dijo Kakuzu, al tiempo que le arrojaba a Tobi un grueso sobre manila, cuya información ya había memorizado-. Es de seis cifras, diez si presionamos al padre lo suficiente. Tiene una hermana menor, Hanabi, la preferida del patriarca, pero Hinata es la heredera.

-Los Hyuga manejan el 15% de la industria del software en Japón –intervino un hombre de cabello anaranjado y el rostro llenó de percings, que se encontraba cerca de la salida de la carpa-. Si Hyuga Hiashi sigue manejando sus cuentas como hasta ahora, sus bolsillos no harán otra cosa que llenarse.

-Gracias por decir algo que todo sabemos, Yahiko –opinó Zetsu con un tono aburrido, un hombre con la piel pálida de un costado mientras que del otro era negra, el pelo verde y los ojos de un extraña tono amarillo. Sus palabras provocaron que el más joven lo viera de forma asesina.

-¡Serás…! –gruñó enojado el pelirrojo, agitando su puño en dirección a Zetsu, hasta que una mano delicada fue colocada sobre él.

-Yahiko –lo regaño Konan ligeramente, una chica de brillante cabello azul con una flor de papel en él.

-La chica tiene diecisiete años, va a una escuela pública por recomendación de su madre –siguió hablando Kakuzu, como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido-, tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra y… Esto te va a encantar, Madara –dijo entonces el moreno, llamando la atención de Tobi. Por primera vez alguna emoción parecía reflejarse en el inexpresivo rostro del hombre: la burla-. Es admiradora del circo. Hyuga Hinata es presidenta y fundadora del mayor club de fans de Uchiha Kistune. Tienen una página de internet bastante popular.

Mientras Kakuzu daba su informe, el dueño del circo había estado removiendo su máscara, para colocar en su lugar el sencillo parche negro que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, por lo que cuando su subordinado termino de hablar, todos los presentes tuvieron un primer plano de la escalofriante carcajada de Madara.

-¿Así que nuestro próximo juguete conoce al zorrito escurridizo? –preguntó en un susurro el moreno, luego de calmarse-. Tal vez… les conceda pasar unas horas uno al lado del otro –planteó el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Estás seguro de que es él? –Demando saber Itachi, hablando por primera vez-. Si acogemos en casa al zorro equivocado, las cosas podrían complicarse.

Tobi dirigió el único ojo que tenía sano hacia la figura del menor, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos que se escondían en la voz de su joven pariente, más allá del tono indiferente.

-¿Quieres proteger a tu hermanito, Itachi? –se burló Madara, haciendo que el otro Uchiha lo viera con profundo odio.

-Si considerara a Kitsune como un hermano… -respondió el domador-, entonces tendría que considerarte a ti un verdadero Uchiha, Madara.

El enojo que la mirada de Tobi desprendió en ese momento solo se comparaba con el de Itachi, pero la tensión en el ambiente fue roto abruptamente cuando Deidara le arrebató a Madara el sobre que con anterioridad le había entregado Kakuzu.

-¡Podrías haberlo pedido, sempai! –se quejó Tobi, desviando su atención de Itachi hacia Deidara.

-Es que lo vi tan inmersos en su riña familiar que no quise interrumpir –rezongó el rubio, mientras ojeaba con rapidez entre los papeles que había obtenido-. Tenía la esperanza de que se mataran el uno al otro, uhm.

-¡Sempai, no sea malo! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –chilló el payaso con voz lastimera, arrojándose sobre el desprevenido chico.

-¡Quítate de encima, maldición! –bramó enfurecido el artista, tratando de zafarse de su empalagoso jefe, hasta que le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando al suelo-. La seguridad de la casa es una porquería –aseguró el rubio, dirigiéndose al resto al tiempo que hacia crujir sus nudillos-, ¡nada que yo no pueda manejar! –dijo con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios.

-No vas a explotar el lugar esta vez, Deidara –le advirtió Itachi, colocándose delante del menor, mientras Madara trataba de ponerse de pie a sus espaldas, de una forma muy teatral, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho-. Lo dejamos pasar en Tateyama porque Hidan dejo evidencia…

-Una pierna y un par de dedos es algo más que evidencia –masculló el rubio entre dientes.

-… pero que no se te haga costumbre –siguió hablando el moreno, sin prestarle atención a la interrupción de Deidara.

-¡Vete a la mierda, uhm! –explotó el artista dándose la vuelta, echando pestes por la boca mientras regresaba al lado de Sasori.

-Hablando de Hidan –intervino entonces Yahiko, alzando la mano como si todavía siguiera en la escuela-, ¿ya está listo el muy maldito? –hablando con desprecio del hombre que no se encontraba presente.

-Un almacén en la zona oeste de la ciudad –contestó Kakuzu con rapidez-. Es un lugar transitado, así que no verán sospechoso el movimiento, pero lo suficientemente aislado para mantener alejados a los indiscretos.

-¿Cuándo atraparemos el pequeño canario? –preguntó Konan, jugando distraídamente con la flor de su cabello.

-En una semana –sentenció Madara, llamando la atención de Akatsuki-. En una semana Hina-chan será nuestra invitada de honor. Es todo –el hombre señalo la salida de la carpa, y en poco tiempo el grupo caminaba hacia el lugar indicado, deseando salir lo más pronto posible de la presencia de sus compañeros. Pero antes de que cierta cabellera rubia desapareciera con el resto, el líder de la organización habló de nuevo-. Deidara…

Con los puños apretados, el muchacho se obligó a regresar al lado de su jefe, ya que supo reconocer que no se trataba de uno de los estúpidos juegos del hombre, debido al tono seco en la voz de Madara.

-¿Estás seguro de poder con la vigilancia? De nuevo será tu turno, luego de tantos años –dijo el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

-No soy un inútil –gruñó el rubio con fiereza.

-¿En serio, sempai? –canturreó Madara al oído del menor, al tiempo que su mano se enroscaba alrededor de la cintura del más bajo, atrayéndolo rudamente contra él-. Según recuerdo, la última vez se te escapó un tierno niñito de unos tres años. Se esfumó frente a tus respingadas narices –susurró el hombre con voz seductora, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su mano libre.

-No… me toques, Madara –le advirtió Deidara con los dientes fuertemente apretados, empujándolo contra uno de los pilares que sostenían la carpa del circo.

-¿Cuánto vas a ceder ante mí? –Preguntó el payaso burlonamente, sin prestar atención al fuerte brazo que le presionaba el cuello-. Todo sería más fácil para ti, Deidara, para tu familia…

Por un instante Tobi lució confundido genuinamente, cuando el rubio que lo sometía soltó una carcajada mordaz.

-No soy precisamente un hombre de familia, Tobi –dijo el artista, viendo a su jefe con profundo desprecio-. Los imbéciles de mis padres y la mocosa de mi hermana pueden arreglárselas bien sin mí, uhm. Aunque no fuera así –añadió el muchacho, ampliando la sonrisa torcida que tenía en la cara-, no movería un dedo por ellos.

-¿Y por qué no te has ido entonces, Dei-chan? –cuestionó Madara, y el chico de ojos azules soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el mayor se deshizo con suma facilidad de su agarre, quien lo sujetó por un brazo y luego lo empotró contra la misma viga con la que antes Deidara lo estaba reteniendo.

El rubio maldijo interiormente el estúpido apodo que tenía Tobi para él, pero se obligó a morderse con fuerza los labios y no soltar un gemido de dolor cuando el payaso uso todo su peso corporal contra su espalda para aprisionarlo.

-La puerta es bastante ancha –agregó el moreno con malicia, sujetando el rostro del muchacho para guiar su mirada hacia la entrada de la carpa.

-Por la misma razón por la que no se van muchos –se atrevió a responder Deidara, a pesar de saber que burlarse de su jefe solo le traería problemas-. ¡Estamos metidos hasta el cuello, uhm! ¡Es muy tarde para irse, maldito! –gritó el rubio-. ¡Pero de no ser así ten por seguro que yo…!

-Te quedaras en el Akatsuki hasta que yo lo diga –siseó molesto Madara, girando entonces el cuerpo de Deidara, consiguiendo tenerlo finalmente de frente.

Tobi observó con profunda satisfacción la mirada envenenada que le dedicaba el rubio en esos momentos, y no pudo evitar la tentación de inclinarse hacia él, pero no para capturar sus labios en un dulce beso, sino para morder el lóbulo de la oreja del artista, con tanta saña que lo hizo sangrar. Los dedos del moreno se deslizaban codiciosos por las piernas del rubio, cuando un extraño chasquido seguido de un rítmico pitido hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Los encendidos ojos de su amado artista reflejaban tanta ira, que la tentación que Madara sentía de darle rienda suelta a todos sus impulsos era prácticamente insoportable.

-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima –gruñó Deidara, destilando ira en cada silaba. El único ojo útil de Tobi se desvió hacia la mano derecha del chico, donde se encontraba un pequeño control cuadrado.

-Sempai, eso es peligroso –dijo Madara con la voz más suave que tenía, alzando las manos en señal de rendición; por si acaso eso no fuera suficiente, también retrocedió algunos pasos-. El rango de la explosión va a alcanzarte.

El moreno conocía lo suficiente del toque especial que Deidara tenía con cualquier artefacto explosivo como saber el peligro en el que se encontraba; todos los miembros del Akatsuki estaban familiarizados con el musicalizado sonido que el muchacho le colocaba a sus bombas, era inconfundible.

-Antes muerto que dejar que me toques –aseguró el rubio, sin ninguno asomo de duda en la voz.

-¿Deidara? –llamó en ese momento la voz de Sasori, proveniente desde la entrada de la carpa.

Madara maldijo por lo bajo la interrupción, y termino por poner más distancia entre él y su presa. El moreno supuso que el Akasuna se había extrañado de la tardanza de su amigo, por lo que debió regresar a buscarlo. Maldito fuera el condenado titiritero…

-No te preocupes, Sasori –dijo Tobi, al tiempo que volvía a colocarse su cómica mascara y enfilaba hacia la salida, pasando por un costado del pelirrojo-. Dei-chan ya se iba, ¿no es cierto, sempai?

El artista apenas reaccionó ante el ridículo diminutivo, prefiriendo observar con ojos entrecerrados como la mano del moreno retiraba la pequeña bomba que le había colocado en el cuello, guardándola en su bolsillo.

-Deidara –volvió a nombrarlo su jefe, antes de desaparecer tras la rígida cortina de lona-, a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que tú dejaste ir a Uzumaki Naruto.

Nada más Madara se perdió de vista, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo, soltando el control de la bomba con manos temblorosas y la respiración acelerada. Sasori caminó calmadamente hacia él, hasta arrodillarse a su lado; a pesar de que la actitud del pelirrojo parecía ser indiferente, una ligera preocupación se percibía al fondo de su mirada marrón.

-Un día… un día de estos voy a terminar asesinándolo –habló por fin el rubio, aunque el ligero carraspeo de su garganta evidenciaba lo seca que la tenía-. Oh, y como voy a disfrutarlo –añadió Deidara al final, con una sonrisa torcida que nada tenía que envidiarle a los gestos de Tobi.

-Eso me temo… -murmuró Sasori con voz derrotada, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando las manos de Deidara se aferraron a su ropa, mientras el chico buscaba refugio en su pecho. Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Akasuna-. Pareces un crío –dijo entonces el pelirrojo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que lentamente había respondido al abrazo desesperado del otro muchacho.

Una tos a sus espaldas, hizo que el par se girara nuevamente hacia la entrada de la carpa, interrumpiendo la conmovedora escena. El rubio se quedó de piedra cuando reconoció en la figura que se perfilaba contra la luz del reflector, al último hombre sobre la tierra por el que quería ser visto en tal estado de debilidad.

-Olvide algo… –dijo Itachi con naturalidad, al tiempo que se acercaba a su sitio durante la reunión y tomaba el sobre con los datos de Hyuga Hinata-. Lamento interrumpir a los tortolitos -después simplemente se dio la vuelta, con la intención de irse de nuevo.

-¡Vete al infierno, maldito! –bramó Deidara con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, al tiempo que le arrojaba un cartucho de dinamita, a pesar de todos los intentos que hizo Sasori por detenerlo.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

Kabuto soltó un suspiro cansado cuando vio el fondo de su vaso, por tercera vez en la tarde. Si no temiera parecer un niño enfurruñado, a quien su padre lleva en contra de su voluntad al trabajo, desde hacía tiempo que se habría tirado sobre la barra del bar a echar una siesta.

-Llegas tarde –dijo de pronto la voz de Orochimaru, sobresaltando al de cabello azul.

Cuando el Yakushi giró su cabeza en dirección al moreno, se encontró con que un hombre mayor, quizás de la misma edad que el adivino, se había acercado hasta ellos sin que él lo hubiera notado.

-Me tomó mi tiempo deshacerme de mi nuera –contestó Jiraiya, al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de Orochimaru-. Al final le di esquinazo en un centro comercial.

-Te estás volviendo viejo –se burló el adivino-. ¿Tantos problemas te dio una muchachita consentida de clase alta?

-Kushina no es sólo una muchachita de clase alta –le contestó el otro, recargando su rostro contra la barra, justo como tanto deseaba hacer Kabuto, y luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza-. ¡Es un demonio! A veces pienso que es peor que Tsunade… ¿Para qué querías verme? –no tardó en preguntar el anciano, bastante curioso.

Si bien se había separado en buenos términos con el adivino, no era usual que Orochimaru llamara, no desde que a ambos se le habían dicho de la manera más amable que sus servicios ya no serían requeridos dentro del cuerpo policiaco, y que además estaban en la edad perfecta para pensar en una casa de retiro para personas de la tercera edad. Su antiguo jefe todavía seguía yendo a terapia física.

-Así que Minato se casó… -murmuró Orochimaru de forma pensativa, revolviendo con lentitud la bebida que sostenía entre sus manos. Parecía tan ido en sus pensamientos que Jiraiya no notó que el hombre evitaba el tema de conversación.

-¡Y cambio su apellido a Uzumaki! –Exclamó indignado su viejo amigo, llamando la atención de todo el local-. ¡Ese hijo traidor y malagradecido! ¡Yo que lo crie con…!

-Dale lo más fuerte que tengas al pobre padre despechado –le interrumpió el moreno, pero dirigiéndose al muchacho que los atendía-. De preferencia algo que lo desmaye para que deje de gastar saliva –dijo comenzando a molestarse por el escándalo que armaba Jiraiya.

-¡Orochimaru, condenado malnacido! –Gruñó en su dirección el de cabello blanco, aunque acepto sin pestañear el licor que colocaron delante de él-. Vaya que extrañaba estas reuniones… El policía de la antigua escuela y su informante anónimo, reunidos en un bar de mala muerte… -añadió al final, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa melancólica-. Minato no es policía, es un importante hombre de negocios de Nagoya –resopló Jiraiya profundamente decepcionado.

-Mi hijo también es una decepción –dijo el adivino, torciendo la boca como si de verdad lo creyera-. Tampoco se volvió policía, ni anduvo en malos pasos para después enmendar su camino. Va a ser médico –bufó Orochimaru-. Ya lo había predicho, pero de verdad esperaba equivocarme.

-¡Orochimaru-san! –tartamudeó Kabuto con voz estridente, bastante avergonzado.

-Y me llama Orochimaru-san –masculló el hombre entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

-¿Ah? Así que este lentudo es tu hijo –dijo Jiraiya con burla, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder ver mejor al joven-. Pues mira que Minato me salió más guapo –soltó el hombre con orgullo-, pero bueno… tratándose de ti –su mirada oscura recorrió burlonamente a Orochimaru de arriba abajo, ante el semblante indiferente del moreno-, ¡es un verdadero milagro! –le palmeó la espalda a su amigo, con actitud condescendiente.

-Eso es porque yo… -comenzó a explicarse Kabuto, antes de ser rudamente interrumpido por su padre.

-Minato podría haber sido mi hijo –dijo el moreno, sonriéndole a Jiraiya de una manera escalofriante-. Si no mal recuerdo, Tsunade estuvo enamorada varios años de mí.

-Sí, gracias por recordarme tan bonita época, serpiente rastrera –masculló entre dientes el viejo policía.

-Es un placer –respondió su amigo, inclinando el vaso ante el de cabello blanco.

-¿Me llamaste aquí solo para hablar estupideces? –gruñó Jiraiya, cada vez más molesto por la actitud del otro hombre.

Sólo para ver hasta donde llegaba la paciencia del viejo, Orochimaru se tomó su tiempo para terminar su bebida, disfrutando del calor que le abrazo la garganta cuando el licor paso por ella. Un resoplido exasperado a su lado le dijo al adivino que su compañero de copas estaba a punto de usar métodos poco amigables para hacerlo a hablar, así que como muestra de consideración, el moreno decidió evitarle tan extenuante ejercicio para un hombre de edad tan avanzada.

-No puede ser… -rumió hastiado Jiraiya mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de la mano, al ver como Orochimaru sacaba un mazo de cartas del bolsillo.

-Escuche el rumor de que se te perdió algo muy importante –dijo el adivino, ignorando las quejas de su amigo y comenzando a mezclar la baraja entre sus manos-. Algo por lo que darías la vida…

El sonido del cristal al romperse llamó la atención del joven a cargo de la barra, quien se apresuró hacia donde el extraño trío estaba reunido y frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que el vaso de Jiraiya había sido reducido a miles de pedazos, seguramente después de que el antiguo policía lo apoyara con demasiada fuerza contra la superficie de madera. Imaginando que su padre no apreciaría la interrupción, Kabuto se apresuró levantarse de su asiento y arreglar con el chico el pago por los daños.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Orochimaru –le advirtió Jiraiya al adivino, sujetándolo por la ropa y enfrentando sus rostros.

-Y las cartas me dicen… -siguió hablando el moreno, ignorando el semblante contrariado de su amigo e ignorando su advertencia-, que vas a encontrarlo, Jiraiya –dijo Orochimaru, mientras le mostraba al viejo policía la carta que tenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha, El Carro.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus trucos de magia baratos! –gritó molesto el anciano, golpeando la mano de Orochimaru que sostenía la carta y empujando al hombre mientras soltaba el agarre que tenía sobre él.

El cirquero consiguió sostenerse de su asiento antes de caer al suelo, pero el mazo de cartas termino esparcido por el piso del pequeño bar. Curiosamente, toda la baraja termino boca abajo, a excepción de la carta que le mostró a Jiraiya; sólo las sinuosas formas de las crines de los caballos que tiraban del viejo vehículo quedaron visibles en medio del mar púrpura formado por el reverso de las cartas.

-¡Siéntate, Jiraiya! –le ordenó al Namikaze, pero al ver que el hombre no daba muestras de hacerle caso no siguió insistiendo-. En el pasado, las cosas salieron mal porque la policía no hizo caso a mis trucos de magia baratos –siseó molesto el moreno, señalando a su amigo con el dedo índice-, pero tú si me escuchaste, y así salimos de muchos problemas.

-Problemas en los que tú nos metías –le regresó el de cabello blanco, sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Si no mal recuerdo, yo te contaba lo que sucedía en ciertos… círculos de dudosa reputación –dijo el adivino, cruzándose de brazos-. Y tú te metías sólo en esos problemas –dijo el cirquero, pensando en lo divertido que había sido ver a Jiraiya en esas situaciones tan difíciles.

Sabiendo que sus argumentos se habían acabado, el otro hombre volvió a tomar asiento con movimientos bruscos, al tiempo que gritaba pidiendo otra copa.

-Hay un grupo muy pintoresco en Japón –comenzó a contar Orochimaru mientras se agachaba para recoger su tarot. A su compañero le dieron escalofríos debido al tono siseante del moreno, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el sonido siempre le recordaba a un niño cruel que jugaba a arrancarle las patas a un grillo-. Les gusta dedicar su tiempo a conocer buenos amigos, hijos de personas muy importantes. Un día, invitan a pasar a sus nuevos amigos una temporada en casa… sin pedirles permiso. A veces las cosas no salen bien, si entiendes lo que quiero decir –terminó diciendo el hombre, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-¿Por qué no los denuncias, Orochimaru? –Pregunto Jiraiya, comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo-. Gente que cae tan bajo…

-Me conoces, Jiraiya –contestó el adivino encogiéndose de hombros-. Mientras no se metan conmigo, yo no me meto con ellos, no soy un idealista como tú.

-¿Por qué ahora es diferente? –siguió insistiendo el policía, a quien no le había sentado nada bien el comentario de su compañero.

-El payaso de su líder me está hartando –dijo Orochimaru, al tiempo que guardaba el mazo y se cruzaba de brazos-. No me gusta que husmeen entre mis cosas, mucho menos que me roben.

-¿Eso es todo? –volvió a interrogarlo Jiraiya, observando al otro hombre con suspicacia.

Viendo que no había manera de seguir evadiendo la razón por la que mandó llamar al viejo después de tantos años, el adivino soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Hace unos días me pidió que usara mi magia para sostener una amigable plática con un muchachito rubio –comenzó a hablar el moreno, manteniéndose de pie al lado de su antiguo compañero-, y conseguí sacarle un nombre: Uzumaki Naruto.

La reacción de Jiraiya no tardó en hacerse esperar, y pronto el local se estaba llenando de más gritos de parte del viejo policía, ante el escándalo del resto de los clientes y la indiferencia del adivino.

-¡Han pasado años desde su desaparición! ¡No sabes lo que la familia ha sufrido por la pérdida de Naruto! –Bramaba el de cabello blanco-. ¡Y ahora, luego de que por fin aceptamos su muerte, llegas tú y quieres resucitar a los muertos!

-Era rubio, ojos azules, le calcule unos quince años… -comenzó a enlistar Orochimaru con tranquilidad-. ¡Ah! Y tenía unas curiosas cicatrices en cada mejilla –añadió al final, esperando que el último detalle le abriera los ojos a su amigo.

-Naruto nunca tuvo cicatrices en la cara –afirmó Jiraiya rotundamente, provocando que los ojos amarillos del pálido cirquero se abrieran con sorpresa.

-Interesante… -murmuró el adivino, pasándose la lengua por los delgados labios-. Parece que faltan un par de piezas en mi rompecabezas.

-No ha sido el primer chico que se aparece en la puerta diciendo, "¡Hola, soy su hijo perdido!" –Dijo su amigo, dejándose caer sobre la silla-. No creo que Minato y Kushina soporten otra decepción –masculló el hombre, subiendo los codos a la mesa y sobándose la cara con desesperación usando ambas manos-. ¡Mucho menos Tsunade…! Tampoco yo. Orochimaru, ya basta de esta porq… -comenzó a decir al tiempo que se giraba hacia su amigo, pero se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que el hombre había desaparecido.

En el lugar del adivino estaba parado Kabuto, como si se hubiera encontrado ahí desde hacía varias horas.

-Orochimaru-san dice que nunca le habría llamado sí no estuviera seguro de haber encontrado a Naruto –dijo el chico de gafas ante el silencio de Jiraiya-. Cuando esté listo para aceptarlo, contáctenos –añadió, tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta al mayor.

Bastante a regañadientes, el anciano aceptó el papel, mandándole al muchacho una mirada desdeñosa. Le molestaba haber dejado inconclusa su conversación con Orochimaru, conociendo lo terca que era la vieja serpiente, la función no hacía más que empezar.

-Yo odio la magia, el misticismo y las cartas me parecen una pérdida de tiempo –comentó Kabuto mientras se ajustaba los lentes, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Jiraiya-, pero… yo confió en ese hombre más que en nada en el mundo.

-No es que no confié en tu padre, chico –aseguró el mayor, desviando la mirada hacia la tarjeta con la que jugaba-, pero…

Cuando Jiraiya levantó la vista de nuevo, se topó con la poca agradable sorpresa de que el chico de cabello azul había desaparecido también. No había rastro ni del padre ni del hijo en el bar, y la puerta de la entrada ni siquiera parecía haber sido tocada.

-Una sigilosa serpiente como siempre, Orochimaru –murmuró Jiraiya, volviendo a tomar el vaso medio vacío que había dejado sobre la barra-. Parece que algunos dones se pasan de padres a hijos.

Pensando que lo mejor sería encontrarse con Kushina antes de que la mujer lo encontrara a él, el hombre se apresuró a terminar su bebida, dejando sobre la mesa el dinero que calculaba debía costarle, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Cuando Jiraiya rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón por un par de billetes, volvió a ver con más cuidado la tarjeta que le entregó Kabuto.

-Circo Akatsuki… -leyó Jiraiya con la garganta seca, pensando que el mundo era de verdad pequeño. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Orochimaru tenía más razón de la que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

-¡Quédate quieto, mi pequeño kitsune! ¡Tengo que terminar de vestirte, dattebane! –se quejó Kushina comenzando a desesperarse, mientras intentaba sujetar a su pequeño hijo.

En respuesta, el niño soltó una alegre carcajada y se zafó de los brazos de su madre, para ir a esconderse debajo de la cama. Su cara infantil se asomó unos instantes tras el borde inferior de la colcha azul, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

-¡No es divertido, Naruto! ¡Ven aquí en este instante, o yo…! –gritó la pelirroja fingiendo estar enojada, al mismo tiempo que contenía la sonrisa que intentaba asomarse de sus labios.

-Señora… -la interrumpió una de las muchachas del servicio, quien había tocado previamente a entrar al cuarto-. La llama el señor Minato –dijo la chica, tendiéndole a la Uzumaki el teléfono que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Gracias, Kaede –dijo la pelirroja, sujetando el aparato-. ¿Minato? ¿Dónde estás? Naruto y yo estamos listos desde hace horas. Bueno, eso no es cierto, dattebane –confesó apenada la mujer-. El travieso de tu hijo no quiere… -la voz de Kushina se calló poco a poco, al mismo ritmo con el que desaparecía su sonrisa-. No, Minato, lo prometiste –siseó la Uzumaki contra el teléfono, dándose la vuelta para que Naruto no viera como peleaba con su padre.

La muchacha supo que era el momento de retirarse al ver que se avecinaba una fuerte discusión entre los esposos Uzumaki, unas que últimamente se volvían demasiado comunes. Y no es que el cariño entre la pareja hubiera disminuido con el pasar de los años, pero el señor Minato ahora pasaba demasiado tiempo en la oficina, y la señora Kushina comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"No es que el señor Minato sea un mal hombre" pensó la chica de servicio, mientras hacia una reverencia ante su patrona, quien apenas se percató del gesto, para luego salir de la habitación "Pero…".

El antes Namikaze era el único hijo de un humilde policía y la doctora de una pequeña clínica, por lo tanto, el rubio había nacido en un ambiente muy diferente a aquel donde se crió Kushina. Si bien los Uzumaki recibieron al rubio con los brazos abiertos, eso no evitaba que el resto de los conocidos de la familia lo siguieran viendo como el excéntrico capricho de una alocada muchacha, pronosticando, maliciosamente, un corto matrimonio para la joven pareja.

Todo lo que quería demostrar Minato era ser digno de Kushina.

-¡Prometiste que iría toda la familia, lo hemos planeado toda la semana! ¡Sólo porque el estúpido de Yamato te diga…! ¡Tú eres el jefe, Minato! ¡Puedes tomarte una maldita noche libre si quieres, no acabaremos en la calle por eso! –Gritó fuera de sí la mujer, sin notar que el niño a sus espaldas había salido de su escondite, para ver porque el juego con su madre se había detenido de repente-. ¡No me digas como debo hablar! ¡Haz lo que quieras maldito bastardo egoísta, pero no será mi culpa si te pierdes los mejores años de tu hijo por estar trabajando!

Con un último grito exasperado, la pelirroja arrojó el teléfono contra la pared más cercana, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-¡Tonto! ¿¡Por qué me case con él?! ¡Sabía que los rubios eran…! –Bramó molesta Kushina, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se apresuró a taparse la boca con ambas manos-. ¡Pero tú no eres así, kitsune-chan! –dijo la pelirroja rápidamente, arrodillándose al lado del niño, quien solo ladeó la cabeza, sin entender del todo lo que decía su madre.

La Uzumaki acarició con dulzura el rostro de su hijo y no pudo detener el impulso de atraerlo a sus brazos, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro cansado. Naruto no tenía la culpa de los problemas que tenía con su padre.

-¡Katan! ¡Circo! ¡Circo! ¡Circo! –chilló entonces el niño, tratando de liberarse del abrazo de su madre para tirar de ella hacia la puerta.

La pelirroja sonrió ante la insistencia del rubio, y no tardó mucho en terminar de arreglarle a su hijo el disfraz con el que pensaba llevarlo al circo, a pesar de los intentos que hacia el niño por resistirse a las atenciones de su madre.

-¿Sabes qué, Naruto? ¡Iremos al circo de todas formas! –Dijo Kushina alegremente, mientras colocaba un vistoso gorro sobre la cabeza de Naruto con las orejas de un zorro, que hacia juego con el disfraz anaranjado del mismo animal-. ¡Listo! ¡Solo te faltarían unos bonitos bigotes para terminar de parecer un travieso zorrito, dattebane! –aseguró la mujer con los ojos brillantes.

El niño no parecía compartir el entusiasmo de su madre, porque mientras la pelirroja alaba lo bien que se veía con su disfraz, el rubio solo trataba de quitárselo.

-Pero… el Uchiha Circus nos queda un poco lejos –comentó Kushina con voz pensativa, al tiempo que cargaba a su hijo-. ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al otro circo? Ya luego iremos al Uchiha con Minato –le propuso al niño, mientras frotaba juguetonamente su nariz contra la de Naruto.

Evidentemente, de todo el monólogo de la pelirroja, hubo una palabra en particular que fue verdadera magia en los traviesos ojos de Naruto.

-¡Circo! ¡Circo! ¡Circo! –canturreó excitado el rubio, removiéndose tanto entre los brazos de Kushina que a la mujer le costó sujetarlo.

-Sí, creo que se llama… ¿Akatsuki? –Dijo la Uzumaki con algo de duda, aunque la apartó con rapidez de su mente, ya que lo que si tenía claro del mencionado espectáculo era que se había instalado a unas pocas calles-. ¡También se ve muy divertido, kitsune-chan! –le aseguró la pelirroja a su hijo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenos días~! -tomates y lechugas a Zaphyrla- ¡Ey! ¡Eso todavía puede comerse! ¬¬ Primero que nada, la noticia de mayor importancia a nivel nacional e internacional: ¡ESTOY VIVA! :3 Y hoy he publicado por la razón de que mi beta, mi mamá gallina, Hibari Kyouya, me lo ha recordado ._. Si no lo hace pues... La segunda noticia que tengo para ustedes es que se avecina octubre, y ya saben lo que eso significa... ¡Halloween! LOL No, mentira ._. se trata del Festival Literario SasuNaru, que comienza el 10 de octubre y terminara el 23 del mismo mes, hoy aprovecho para actualizar, pero sobre todo para darles el mensaje de que notifiquen a sus autores favoritos para invitarlos a participar, ¡y que tengamos muchos fics sasunaru esos dias! x3 Busquennos en facebook~<strong>

* * *

><p>Zaludos<p>

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	5. Capítulo 4, La Luna Invertida

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4 a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Capítulo 4. La Luna Invertida.**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hecho especialmente para celebrar el cumpleaños de Uzumaki Naruto!<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Mira como ese tal Kitsune lo sujeta de la mano…! -susurró la vocecilla escandalizada de una chica-. ¡Delante de todo mundo!<p>

-Debe ser un demonio que tomó forma humana, para poder tentar a los hombres de ir contra las leyes de Dios –respondió una segunda voz femenina-. ¡De otra manera no entiendo como Sasuke-kun podría…!

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿Saben que escuchó todo lo que dicen, dattebayo?! –gritó entonces Kitsune, girándose molesto hacia el par de muchachas que hablaba.

El rubio se había cansando al fin de las habladurías por parte de sus perseguidoras, las cuales venían caminando detrás de él y de Sasuke desde que salieron del circo, rumbo a la escuela. Una de ellas podía reconocerla fácilmente como Sakura, la alumna castigada por Kakashi durante su primera clase, la otra era una compañera rubia de cabello largo cuyo nombre no recordaba. Ni una ni la otra se mostraron culpables por haber sido descubiertas, mucho menos por sus comentarios mordaces; sin embargo, los rostros de ambas enrojecieron dramáticamente cuando la mirada del domador de leones cayó sobre ellas con apatía.

-¡Tú deberías sentirte avergonzado, Uchiha Kitsune! ¡Un demonio cuyo poder radica en la seducción de hombres inocentes! –exclamó Sakura de forma teatral, señalando al cirquero con un dedo acosador-. ¡Con tu cuerpo libidinoso ofrecido como sacrificio, has envuelto a Sasuke-kun en tus redes hasta arrastrarlo a las tenebrosas aguas del incesto!

-Como se esperaba de la capitana del equipo de debate, Sakura-frentona… –aplaudió la muchacha rubia que se encontraba junto a la de cabello rosado-. ¡Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor! –aseguró luego, alzando los pulgares en aprobación a lo dicho por su amiga.

Claro que, a juzgar por la manera en que Sakura apretó los puños e hizo crujir sus nudillos, el comentario no terminaba por ser de su agrado.

-¡Por supuesto que nunca podrías haber dicho algo tan elegante, Ino-cerda! –Exclamó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros con una actitud bastante creída, aunque su rostro todavía seguía ligeramente azul debido al coraje-. Una tonta como tú no sabe unir más de dos palabras con coherencia.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tú, maldita bruja! –chilló entonces Ino, dispuesta a saltar a arañazos sobre su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Kitsune parecía haber sido dejado de lado por las dos muchachas, no que el rubio no lo agradeciera, pero un sabor agrio le había quedado en la boca luego del teatro kabuki montando por Sakura, y a su cerebro le estaba costando trabajo volver a funcionar.

-¿C-cuerpo… libidinoso? –tartamudeó Kitsune con el rostro blanco y las manos temblándole ligeramente.

-No las escuches, usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke, sujetando a su hermano por los hombros y llevándolo de vuelta al camino que los llevaría a Konoha-. Sólo dicen tonterías.

No es que el moreno deseara convertirse en el héroe del rubio, pero si las quejas de aquel par de locas seguían en la misma dirección que hasta ahora, Kitsune comenzaría de nuevo a cuestionarse un montón de tonterías que ya habían superado en los inicios de su relación. Sasuke ya podía escuchar los gritos del otro Uchiha, que si la edad, que si eran hermanos, que si eran hombres… ¡Toda una pérdida de tiempo!

-¡Alto, Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera! –Chilló entonces Sakura, sujetando la muñeca de Ino para salir corriendo detrás de los chicos-. ¡No te dejes seducir por las engañosas palabras de tu malvado hermano!

-¡¿Cómo sabes que él no me sedujo a mí?! –le respondió Kitsune con la cara roja por la vergüenza, soltándose del agarre de Sasuke para enfrentar por segunda vez a sus acosadoras-. ¡El idiota de Sasuke es mayor que yo! ¿¡No sería lo normal?!

-Claro que no –aseguró la de cabello rosado con rotundidad-. A leguas se nota que Sasuke-kun es un hombre de verdad, incapaz de sentir atracción por otro hombre a menos que haya caído bajo algún sucio truco.

-Kitsune, no vas a ganarles –masculló el moreno con cansancio, al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano-. Llegaremos tarde a clase y al final solo habrás gastado saliva, dobe.

-¡Claro! ¡Cómo no es a ti al que acusan de pervertido, dattebayo! –Se quejó enfado el rubio, golpeando el hombro de Sasuke al pasar por su lado-. ¡Cuando fue tu culpa! ¡Tú me perseguías a mí como si fuera una cosa tuya!

-Nunca escuche que te quejaras, usuratonkachi –gruñó Sasuke, comenzando a enfadarse, al tiempo que iba detrás del muchacho.

-¡Pues debiste estar sordo, teme…! –Rugió Kistune, girándose con tal brusquedad hacia su hermano, que el moreno no se esperó el movimiento y terminaron chocando de frente-. ¡Porque todo el tiempo me estuve quejando!

-Mira, dobe, quejarse ahora no servirá de nada –alegó entonces el domador, viendo que las cosas no iban según su conveniencia.

-Y-yo… -murmuró entonces la insegura voz de Hinata, y tanto Sakura como Ino se sorprendieron de que la muchacha se encontrara de repente a un lado de ellas-. Y-yo creo que si… alguien fue seducido en una… e-n una relación incestuosa –decía la morena con voz temblorosa y jugando convulsivamente con sus dedos-, ¡fue Kitsune-kun! –terminó diciendo la chica, con el rostro rojo debido a su atrevimiento.

El silencio se esparció por el lugar, y Hinata no pudo desear otra cosa que la tierra se la tragara, sobre todo cuando Sasuke le clavó la mirada con tal odio que la muchacha pensó que en cualquier momento se carbonizaría viva.

-Te dije que era el coche de los Hyuga el que nos seguía… -susurró Ino, mientras le daba un codazo a Sakura.

-¡Mi heroína! –dijo Kitsune con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos, sujetando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas con verdadera veneración.

-¡Vamos tarde, usuratonkachi! –Gritó entonces Sasuke, sujetando al rubio por la parte posterior del cuello de su camisa, y jalándolo en dirección a las puertas de la escuela, las cuales ya se encontraban a pocos pasos-. Luego regresamos si quieres besarle los pies a esa.

-¡Estúpido teme! ¡Cuando te defienden a ti está bien, pero cuando me defienden a mí está mal! –Siguió quejándose Kitsune, liberándose del agarre del moreno con un manotazo-. ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de contestarle al menor, el moreno se dio cuenta de que, al igual que el anterior día de escuela, varios alumnos del colegio se habían reunido a su alrededor, observando curiosos la discusión que los hermanos Uchiha mantenían. En el grupo de gente se incluía, para total disgusto del domador, las tres muchachas entrometidas que los siguieran en la mañana, y que a ojos de Sasuke eran las causantes de todo el lío que ahora tenía con Kitsune.

-¡No se trata de que defiendan a uno o a otro, dobe! ¡Eres lo bastante inteligente como para comprenderlo! –dijo el moreno, después de mandarles una mirada de advertencia a los cotillas más cercanos, sujetando luego al trapecista por los antebrazos-. Sino de que ya pasamos por bastante a la hora de que mamá y papá aceptaran nuestra relación, ¡como para que nos afecte la opinión de extraños estúpidos!

Los ojos azules de Kitsune se abrieron cuan grandes eran, sorprendido por las palabras de Sasuke. En días como aquellos, donde podía tomar la mano de su pareja para dar un paseo o simplemente caminar a la escuela, era fácil olvidar el tiempo en el que tenían que buscar el amparo de rincones solitarios para siquiera tener una plática intima, temerosos que cualquiera de los cirqueros los descubriera y fueran a contarle a sus padres, teniendo como consecuencia final una dolorosa separación.

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡Lo siento, dattebayo! –Aceptó Kitsune, volteándole el rostro a Sasuke, aunque el domador se dio por satisfecho al notar que las mejillas del rubio estaban ligeramente rojas-. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no te llaman pervertido…

Sabiéndose vencedor de la discusión, el mayor de los Uchiha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa prepotente se esparciera por su rostro, y acto seguido se inclinó hacia su pareja, capturando los labios contrarios en un beso arrebatador, provocando nuevas exclamaciones escandalizadas a su alrededor.

-Vámonos antes de que verdad sea tarde y lleguemos después de Kakashi –dijo Sasuke, para después separarse de Kitsune, no sin cierto trabajo, y sujetarlo por la muñeca, conduciéndolo al salón de clases.

-¡Deja de mandarme! ¡No eres mi dueño! –se quejó a todo pulmón el rubio, una vez que pudo reaccionar y salió del ligero estupor en el que lo había dejado Sasuke. A pesar de sus lloriqueos, en ningún momento hizo ademán de querer alejarse del moreno.

-Creí que te había quedado claro luego de doce años de entrenamiento, Kitsune –dijo el domador con tono burlón, girando su cara hacia el aludido, todo sin detener sus pasos-. Soy tu dueño, así que eres mío… Todo mío –y por un instante Kitsune creyó haber visto un reflejo escarlata en los ojos del muchacho; se estremeció al instante.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –masculló el trapecista de malhumor, viendo al otro con la mirada entrecerrada-. ¡Ouch! –gimió Kitsune al segundo siguiente, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke sentía que una fuerza tiraba de él hacia abajo, originada desde el agarre que lo unía al muchacho, obligándolo a soltarlo.

Cuando el moreno se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano, se encontró con la vergonzosa escena de tener al mejor trapecista del Uchiha Circus, el chico considerado como líder indiscutible del espectáculo aéreo de los últimos veinte años, tirando cuan largo era sobre el pasillo de la escuela.

-¡Malditos zapatos! –gruñó el menor de los Uchiha, mientras se ponía en cuclillas para poder amarrarse los cordones sueltos de su calzado, los cuales lo habían hecho tropezar.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente en un ademán exasperado, todavía sin poder creer lo torpe que se volvía el rubio una vez que ponía los pies en la tierra. Como siempre, su hermano culpaba a los rígidos zapatos que forman parte del uniforme de su nuevo colegio, alegando que él sólo estaba acostumbrado a ir con los pies descalzos o con el ligero calzado que usaba para subir al trapecio. Lo cual al moreno le parecía una verdadera tontería, ya que con los gigantescos zapatos de payaso no parecía tener ningún problema para corretear por toda la carpa.

-Kitsune… -comenzó a apresurarlo Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo, y en la dirección contraria a donde ellos se encontraban, le pareció distinguir la larga bufanda de Kakashi.

-No tengo cinco años, teme –se quejó el rubio, quien seguía peleándose con los cordones de sus zapatos-, puedo llegar sólo al salón, dattebayo.

-Está bien… -concedió el moreno luego de meditarlo un segundo-, pero no te tardes, usuratonkachi.

Sólo maldiciones dichas por lo bajo fueron la respuesta que recibió el Uchiha mayor, pero al parecer era lo que el muchacho esperaba escuchar, porque inmediatamente después se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo ya vacío.

Justo cuando Kitsune terminaba de pelearse con sus zapatos, prometiéndose interiormente que si algo parecido volvía a sucederle comenzaría a ir descalzo a la escuela, un segundo par de calzado apareció delante de los ojos azules del chico.

-¡Gaara! –saludó Kitsune con entusiasmo, cuando al levantar el rostro reconoció al dueño de aquellos impecables zapatos negros.

-¿Te está obligando? –preguntó el pelirrojo, sin darle rodeos al asunto.

-¿Ah? No te entiendo, dattebayo –dijo el rubio, sin comprender de qué le hablaba el chico, al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. ¿Quién me está obligando…?

-¡No me sonrías de esa manera! –Gritó el Sabaku, sujetando al menor por los hombros y estampándolo contra la pared-. ¡Si estás sufriendo de alguna forma y no puedes decirme, al menos no me sonrías de esa manera!

-¿De qué estás hablando…? –balbuceó Kitsune, con los ojos muy abiertos y sus sentidos comenzando a ponerse alertas.

Puede que el rubio no fuera tan fuerte como Sasuke, pero no por nada era un cirquero consumado, cuyo acto demandaba un gran desempeño físico, producto de horas de práctica y ejercicio; si la situación requería tener que reducir a su nuevo amigo, lo haría.

-Los escuché, estaba en el pasillo cuando pasaron junto a mí –susurró el pelirrojo en respuesta, mientras alzaba su mano para deslizarla por una de las mejillas de Kitsune, y el Uchiha no pudo evitar el reflejo de retroceder ante el toque-. "Creí que te había quedado claro luego de doce años de entrenamiento, Kitsune. Soy tu dueño, así que eres mío… Todo mío"…

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Sasuke? –preguntó el Uchiha, sintiendo que comenzaba a comprender la razón por la que Gaara estaba molesto-. Mira, no es lo que…

-Me sorprendió la relación de pareja que mantenían ustedes dos, siendo hermanos –lo interrumpió Gaara, usando ahora sus dos manos para sujetar el rostro del rubio. Kitsune tragó saliva con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los contrarios-. Pero si Uchiha Sasuke te está obligando de alguna manera… ¡debes decírmelo!

En lugar de los balbuceos inseguros que Gaara esperaba escuchar, asegurando que nada malo le pasaba, el pelirrojo se sorprendió cuando una rodilla se impactó contra su estómago, haciendo que se inclinara por el dolor, para que luego una fuerte palma se estampara contra su frente, impulsándolo hacia atrás. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de la garganta del Sabaku, provocado al ser sujetado por Kitsune del hombro derecho y luego girado con brusquedad, terminando impactando su cara contra la pared contraria del pasillo. Al segundo siguiente el rubio sujetaba al mayor por la muñeca izquierda, elevándola contra su espalda hasta colocarla entre sus omóplatos.

-¡Lamento eso, dattebayo! –Se apresuró a disculparse Kitsune-. Pero no necesito que nadie me cuide, Gaara. Si no me dejas explicar lo que pasa con Sasuke, entonces te dejare inconsciente. Tú elijes –dijo el rubio con firmeza.

-Está bien –respondió el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados, respirando con lentitud para soportar el dolor. Ante la afirmación de su amigo, Kitsune no tardó en soltarlo y dar unos varios pasos hacia atrás, con las palmas en alto pidiendo paz-. ¿Era necesario que me golpearas? –preguntó Gaara con la ceja alzada, mientras se frotaba la muñeca adolorida y se giraba hacia su inesperado agresor.

-Me estabas gritando –se defendió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces estamos a mano –dijo el pelirrojo, y sus palabras fueron seguidas por un prolongado silencio-. De verdad, ¿Uchiha Sasuke no te está obligando a tener una relación con él? –Preguntó entonces Gaara, sabiendo perfectamente que evadir el tema no era su estilo-. Por la manera en que te habló, y sabiendo que era tu hermano pensé que él…

-Sasuke no es mi hermano –dijo Kitsune, provocando que el Sabaku girara el rostro con brusquedad hacia el del rubio, haciendo que el menor se sintiera avergonzado-. ¡Bueno, sí lo es! ¡Pero en realidad no lo es! ¡Ah! –el muchacho soltó un suspiro cansado.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera preguntar más, el Uchiha comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, hasta encontrar su billetera, y de ella saco una pequeña fotografía.

-Es mi familia –explicó el rubio con voz entusiasta, orgulloso de la imagen, al tiempo que se la extendía a su compañero de clase-. Sólo falta mi hermano mayor, Itachi… Él ya no vive con nosotros –siguió hablando el chico, sin profundizar más en su explicación.

El Sabaku pudo ver lo que aparentemente se trataba de una familia normal, formada por cuatro personas. La madre, una mujer morena de altura promedio y figura estilizada, le sonreía con dulzura a la cámara, mientras que el padre, un hombre alto también de cabello negro y mirada severa, permanecía con los brazos cruzados. Fue fácil para el pelirrojo identificar a Kitsune, quien en la fotografía debería tener unos trece años, el chico estaba al centro de la imagen, entre sus padres y con Sasuke a su izquierda. El rubio le había pasado un brazo por el cuello a su hermano, mientras que con su mano libre hacia una señal de victoria; Gaara también pudo notar que a pesar del entrecejo fruncido que lucía Sasuke, el moreno abrazaba discretamente al menor por la cintura, aferrándose a él en un claro ademán de posesividad.

"Así que los padres aprueban la relación…" pensó Gaara para sí mismo, sabiendo a la perfección que el gesto era imposible calificarlo de fraternal.

-Tú no te pareces en nada a tus padres –dijo en su lugar el pelirrojo, regresándole la fotografía a Kitsune.

-No me parezco a nadie de la familia Uchiha –aseguró el chico sin inmutarse-, soy adoptado. Mikoto y Fugaku me adoptaron cuando tenía unos… tres años –explicó, sacando cuentas con sus dedos.

-Así que a Uchiha Sasuke le pareció bien seducir un chico bonito que tuvo todo el tiempo a su alcance, con el pretexto de que no era su hermano –bufó el Sabaku, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sasuke nunca me vio como su hermano –masculló el rubio con los puños apretados, comenzando a enfadarse con el otro muchacho, ante su terquedad de poner a Sasuke como el villano de la historia-. Durante varios meses fui… su mascota –confesó Kitsune con vergüenza-, por eso insiste en que es mi dueño.

-¿Su mascota? –lo cuestionó Gaara, comenzando a indignarse de nuevo.

-Mis padres biológicos me abandonaron en el Uchiha Circus –empezó a contarle Kitsune, llevándose nervioso una mano a su dorado cabello-. Fue Sasuke quien me encontró, debía haber pasado por lo menos una semana después de que me dejaran ahí… El teme tenía cinco años, y yo estaba en la vieja jaula de los zorros. Como me había hecho estas heridas en la cara –mientras hablaba, el Uchiha se pasó los dedos por las tres marcas que le surcaban ambas mejillas-, pensó que eso era, un zorro, "Kitsune".

-Uchiha Sasuke te dio un nombre –murmuró el pelirrojo, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Me dio más que eso, dattebayo –aseguró el de ojos azules en un susurro, bajando su mirada al suelo con melancolía-. Me dio comida, un techo, una familia, después una pareja… Si no fuera por el teme, los Uchiha ni siquiera hubieran pensando en adoptarme. Sasuke no me dejaba ir, diciendo que yo era suyo y que nadie podía tocarme –dijo Kitsune con una sonrisa extraña-. Desde niño era un creído.

-No te voy a contradecir en eso –respondió el pelirrojo, comenzando a entender que lo mejor que podía hacer en semejante situación era guardar las distancias con Kitsune. El rubio no le contestó más que con un encogimiento de hombros.

Desde el momento en que el chico había aparecido por la puerta de su rutinario salón de clases, había llamado la atención del Sabaku, con aquel cuerpo atlético que le encendía la sangre, pero sobre todo con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba por completo el lugar. La presencia del celoso hermano mayor que era Uchiha Sasuke fue un inconveniente más que desagradable, pero la sorpresa que sintió cuando ambos muchachos se besaron delante de él no podría ser descrita con palabras. Por un segundo Gaara había fantaseado con la idea de ser el salvador de su nuevo objeto de deseo, y como si el cruel destino quisiera mostrarle que nunca obtendría lo que tanto ansiaba, la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que mantenían Sasuke y Kitsune lo golpeó como un muro que le sale repentinamente al paso.

El lazo que unía al domador de leones y al joven trapecista, era uno en el que Gaara nunca iba a poder interferir.

-Dejare de molestarte, Kitsune –dijo el Sabaku, y a pesar de que el rubio esperaba que el otro muchacho siguiera su camino de inmediato, se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo se tomó el tiempo de entregarle un pequeño papel con algo anotado, prácticamente idéntico al que había intentado darle antes de su primera discusión con Sasuke-. Pero si necesitas ayuda alguna vez, sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Gracias, dattebayo… -murmuró el Uchiha, recibiendo el papel con algo de duda, que desapareció con rapidez-. ¡Ahora vamonos antes de que Sasuke se desespere y venga a buscarme! –gritó el chico mientras se daba la vuelta, y echaba a correr por el pasillo.

-Ah… sí –respondió Gaara en un murmullo, yendo detrás del rubio, teniendo el presentimiento de que aquella situación no iba a cambiar en un tiempo cercano, y de que por una larga temporada tendría que conformarse con sólo ver la espalda del trapecista.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****~*S*&*N*~**

-¡Harumi! ¡Kenzo! ¡Naomi! ¡Una fila! –gritó Yahiko, haciendo rechistar la larga fusta que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Nada más escuchar la voz del joven hombre, seguido del sonido tan característico que provenía del objeto usado para entrenarlos, tres magníficos caballos de considerable tamaño cumplieron al pie de la letra las órdenes del pelirrojo. Sincronizándose con los movimientos de la ahora hilera de animales, Konan, quien iba montada sobre el caballo que lideraba a los otros dos, el corcel negro llamado Kenzo, comenzó a ponerse de pie con gracia sobre el lomo del potro. Nada más se hubo estabilizado lo suficiente, la chica de cabello azul dio una pequeña reverencia al imaginario público de la carpa Akatsuki y luego realizó un potente salto hacia atrás, para caer justo sobre la espalda del siguiente caballo, una yegua alazana que llevaba por nombre Naomi. Todo el espectáculo iba siendo guiando cuidadosamente por Yahiko.

-¡Bien! ¡Naomi, al frente! ¡Círculo! –bramó entonces el pelirrojo, cuando Konan terminó con su parte del acto. El pelirrojo conducía a la yegua Naomi usando los chasquidos de su fusta, hasta que el animal ocupo la cabeza de la fila.

Los animales se organizaron sobre la pista del circo en la forma que les pedía Yahiko, mientras Konan aprovechaba la ocasión para dar otro saludo hacia las gradas.

-¡Ahora! ¡El segundo salto! –dijo Yahiko, volviendo a poner en marcha a los caballos, esta vez con la yegua alazana a la cabeza y la muchacha de pie sobre ella.

Los afortunados que hubieran asistido ya al hermoso acto ecuestre de ambos chicos, sabrían que durante su segundo salto Konan se impulsaba hacia Kenzo, el segundo en la fila de caballos, limitándose a tocar por unos instantes el lomo del animal con la punta de los dedos, para luego acabar de pie sobre la última yegua, Harumi. Sin embargo, justo cuando la chica de cabello azul se encontraba en el aire, un sonido muy diferente al de la fusta disminuyó su concentración.

La mano de Konan vaciló sobre la ligera montura de Kenzo, al tiempo que Yahiko se apresuraba a contestar su celular, olvidándose por completo de su compañera de espectáculo.

-¡Nagato! ¡¿Por qué no habías llamado antes?! ¡No he sabido de ti en meses! –dijo el pelirrojo por el celular, bastante animado repentinamente y dejando atrás la sutil sonrisa que había manejado hasta entonces durante el ensayo.

Antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea pudiera contestar, Yahiko soltó un grito espantado y fue obligado a dar varios pasos hacia atrás, cuando la encabritada yegua montada por su pareja, Harumi, parada sobre sus patas traseras, la cual se abalanzó sobre él con no muy buenas intenciones.

-Si de verdad fuera importante tu amigo habría llamado antes, Yahiko –susurró Konan con voz helada mientras tiraba de las riendas del caballo para controlar al animal. La mirada impasible de la muchacha hizo temblar al pobre pelirrojo con más temor que en si en su lugar lo estuviera fulminando con furia.

Sin esperar a que su novio le respondiera, la chica bajo de la montura y tomó las riendas de los otros dos caballos, conduciendo después a los animales hacia la salida de la pista.

-El ensayo se acabó –dijo Konan antes de perderse de vista-. Es mejor que atiendas tu llamada.

El pelirrojo gruñó por lo bajo varias maldiciones, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de su actitud tranquila, su novia estaba en verdad molesta. Pero buscar el modo de reconciliarse con su pareja tendría que esperar, ahora lo importante era ponerse al día con las nuevas noticias que tenía para su amigo. Pocas eran las veces en que podían ponerse en contacto uno con el otro, una parte esencial de su amistad por la seguridad de ambos, pero desde hace varios días Yahiko había estaba esperando desesperadamente poder hablar con Nagato.

-K-konan te manda saludos –tartamudeó el pelirrojo regresando su atención al celular, una vez que estuvo seguro de que su novia estaba bastante lejos y le era imposible verlo-. Ahora estamos en Sendai, ¡mañana es la gran inauguración del Akatsuki en la ciudad! ¡Deberías venir! –le propuso el joven con gran entusiasmo.

_-Tal vez en otra ciudad, una más cercana a casa _–replicó una voz masculina por medio del aparato, perteneciente a la persona llamada Nagato.

-¡No! ¡En serio debes venir! ¡El espectáculo será genial! –siguió insistiendo Yahiko, mientras caminaba hacia las gradas que rodeaban la pista principal, echándole una discreta mirada al alrededor. Sonrió confiado al darse cuenta de que los pocos cirqueros que se encontraban a esa hora bajo la carpa Akatsuki estaban demasiado lejos u ocupados como para prestarle atención a él.

_-Yahiko, en serio no puedo… _-alegó Nagato con voz cansina, tratando de regresar al tema por el que le había marcado a su amigo en primer lugar.

-En serio deberías venir –lo interrumpió Yahiko, enseriándose de pronto-, por lo menos para saludar a Naruto.

El silencio se hizo inmediatamente del otro lado de la línea, y al pelirrojo le pareció tan eterno que comenzó a incomodarle.

-Parece que se encuentra bien de salud, es un muchacho fuerte –comenzó a balbucear el cirquero, esperando que sus palabras hicieran volver a hablar a Nagato-. Itachi me ha contado que…

_-Así que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas y Akatsuki tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Uzumaki Naruto_ –dijo la voz de Nagato, y aunque trataba de parecer fría, el pelirrojo suavizó visiblemente su semblante al poder notar cuan afectado estaba su amigo por la noticia-._ ¿Lo has visto? ¿Estás seguro de que es él?_ –se apresuró a cuestionar el hombre.

-No lo he visto, y… tampoco estoy seguro de que sea Naruto –respondió Yahiko dando un suspiro-. Pero Madara lo está, además con lo calculador que es el tipo, apuesto mi lengua a que lo confirmara antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

_-Para comunicárselo a nuestros superiores debemos tener pruebas, Yahiko _–le recordó Nagato a su compañero, dando un gruñido_-. Un caso tan grande como el del grupo de secuestradores Akatsuki…_

-¡Ya lo sé! –Lo cortó molesto el cirquero-. De Naruto no pude averiguar gran cosa cuando me uní al circo porque resultaría sospechoso que preguntara cosas de golpes anteriores, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. El jefe debe informarnos de todos los detalles de la operación si quiere que las cosas salgan a su modo –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de triunfo poco común.

_-¿Planea recuperar a Naruto? _–preguntó Nagato, verdaderamente sorprendido.

-No solo eso –contestó Yahiko, aumentando la amplitud de su gesto-. Planea dar un golpe doble, aquí en Sendai –comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo bastante excitado-. Quiere atrapar a Naruto y a una chica rica, heredera de un empresario local, Hyuga Hinata. Si le avisamos a los jefes y atrapamos a Madara con los dos muchachos, ¡mandaremos a Tobi a prisión por lo menos cincuenta…!

La sonrisa se borró al instante de la cara de Yahiko cuando el hombre levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que un inesperado espectador era mudo testigo de su llamada. El celular resbaló de las manos del pelirrojo hasta caer al suelo, aunque no por eso la voz de Nagato dejó de escucharse.

_-¿Yahiko? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?_ –Preguntó Nagato comenzando a alarmarse, mientras el pelirrojo tragaba saliva debido al temor de haber sido descubierto-. _¡Contesta, Yahiko!_

Poca atención le prestó el pelirrojo al llamado de su amigo, más concentrado en barajear la posibilidad de salir corriendo, ahora que sus verdaderas intenciones al entrar al circo Akatsuki salían a relucir debido a un estúpido descuido. Justo cuando Yahiko apretaba los puños para noquear al intruso, le llegó a la mente la imagen de Konan.

"Maldición…" se dijo a sí mismo Yahiko, al tiempo que una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la mejilla. A diferencia de él, Konan se había unido a la carpa mucho tiempo antes que se conocieran, criándose desde pequeña en aquel lugar, y por lo tanto, desconocía la verdadera profesión del pelirrojo.

Mientras Yahiko debatía la mejor de las posibilidades con las que contaba, la persona que lo había descubierto se había agachado para tomar el celular que el joven de los piercing soltara debido a la sorpresa.

-Yahiko no puede contestar ahora –dijo Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa, dedicada al compañero que estaba frente a él-, creo que le comió la lengua el gato, uhm.

_-¿Quién habla?_ –preguntó Nagato, luego de un segundo de duda.

-Deidara, de Akatsuki –respondió el rubio sin dudarlo-. Y no refiero al circo, sino al grupo del estúpido de Tobi –aclaró el de ojos azules, para que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Deidara de Akatsuki?_ –volvió a interrogarlo el policía al teléfono, guardando la compostura y evitando caer en la desesperación.

-Primero, decirte que tu espía es un idiota –se burló Deidara a través del celular, provocando que una vena saltara en la frente de Yahiko a pesar de lo delicado de la situación-. Mira que hablar de mandar a Tobi a prisión estando a mitad de la pista principal…

-¡Estoy parado justo aquí, idiota! –bramó molesto el ofendido pelirrojo, agitando su puño delante del rostro de Deidara, pero solo consiguió que el rubio le diera la espalda mientras se cubría el oído que no tenía junto al teléfono, para no tener que escuchar las quejas de Yahiko.

-En segunda, ya que están tan decididos a hacer que Madara caiga… Voy a ayudarlos, uhm –aseguró el artista, provocando que su hasta ahora compañero de Akatsuki lo viera con franca sorpresa, además de un nuevo silencio al otro lado de la línea-. Los últimos cinco años he reunido algunas cosas que podrían ayudarles a hundir a Tobi, junto con el asunto de Uzumaki Naruto y Hinata Hyuga.

_-¿A cambio de qué?_ –Preguntó Nagato, antes de que Yahiko pudiera recuperarse de la impresión-. _No creo que sea por tu buena voluntad._

-Sólo quiero ver a Madara arrastrándose por el lodo como la basura que es –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida-, y claro, inmunidad para no tener que irme con él, señor Policía.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionaras? –gruñó Yahiko, sujetando al rubio por el brazo para obligarlo a girarse y que lo encarara.

-Si hubiera querido delatarte ya lo hubiera hecho, idiota. No es la primera vez que escucho tus llamadas –respondió Deidara, zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo con un simple tirón-. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? –preguntó el de ojos azules, extendiendo su mano hacia el otro hombre.

_-Pásame a Yahiko_ –respondió Nagato, y dando un encogimiento de hombros, el artista terminó por entregarle el aparato al pelirrojo-._ Aceptaremos el trato_ –dijo el policía, una vez que su compañero estuvo de nuevo al teléfono.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero…! –se apresuró a alegar el pelirrojo algo desesperado, al tiempo que miraba desconfiadamente a Deidara, sin detenerse mucho a ser discreto.

-En vista de las circunstancias no tenemos otra opción, además será mucho más fácil que no te descubran si cuentas con ayuda del interior –lo interrumpió su amigo con voz profesional, haciendo que el cirquero se callara de inmediato-. Pero no le quites la mirada de encima… -añadió Nagato, y Yahiko pudo imaginárselo a la perfección, entrecerrando aquellos ojos tan extraños que poseía el joven hombre.

-No necesitas decirlo -aseguró el pelirrojo, mostrando una sonrisa de lado-. No podrá dar siquiera un paso sin que yo no lo note –dijo el entrenador de caballos, provocando que Deidara lo observara de manera retadora.

_-Arruinar una operación encubierta de cuatro años sólo por una llamada al celular es…_ -se escuchó decir entonces la voz de Nagato, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Yahiko. Conociendo lo estricto que era su superior, seguramente le esperaba una buena multa por su gigantesco error.

-¡Está bien, está bien, está bien! –Gritó Yahiko con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, y antes de que su humillación fuera mayor decidió que era tiempo de despedirse del jefe-. ¡Te marcó cuando tenga más noticias! –habló con rapidez, para luego colgar bruscamente.

El joven observó por un segundo el silencioso aparato que había quedado en su mano, dando después un profundo suspiro de cansancio. En algunas ocasiones no podía creer que él y Nagato hubieran comenzando en la Naicho al mismo tiempo, codo contra codo, y que ahora su amigo comenzaba a escalar posiciones en la agencia, mientras Yahiko continuaba siendo un agente de campo. Claro que su amigo tenía una motivación mucho más fuerte que la de él para sobresalir en la organización…

-Bien, Deidara –dijo Yahiko, guardando el celular y dirigiéndose al rubio, quien todavía aguardaba con la mano extendida, sumada a una mueca de fastidio en el rostro-. Tenemos un trato –aseguró el pelirrojo, estrechando finalmente su diestra contra la del joven de ojos azules.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****~*S*&*N*~**

-¡Voy a cerrar mis manos alrededor de tu diminuto cuello hasta fracturarlo! -bramó la voz de Sasuke, sacudiendo toda la carpa del Uchiha Circus-. Oh, y no sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar, condenado animal… -susurró luego el muchacho, con una mirada demente adornándole el rostro.

Importándole muy poco las quejas del Uchiha, incluso como si disfrutara ser el causante del estrés del moreno, Kyubi se limitó a entreabrir uno de sus ojos rojos, para luego soltar un amplio bostezo y volver a echarse sobre el suelo, con la intención de tomar una larga siesta.

-¡Gato malcriado! ¡Te voy a dar…! –gritó Sasuke, al tiempo que alzaba su látigo negro con toda la intención de descargarlo contra el rebelde cachorro de león.

Sin embargo, una mano más fuerte que la del muchacho sujetó al chico antes de que cumpliera con su cometido, y al segundo siguiente el Uchiha se hallaba de bruces contra el piso de la pista principal, habiendo sido empujado por su propio padre. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo cuando el cachorro albino perdió repentinamente el sueño, saltando juguetonamente sobre su espalda y arañándola con sus no tan pequeñas garras.

-En más de cinco generaciones la familia Uchiha no ha necesitado de un látigo para entrenar a sus tigres o leones –dijo Fugaku con una actitud impasible, ignorando deliberadamente la tortura a la que era sometido su hijo-. Serás una deshonra para tu padre si rompes con la tradición familiar. Usa tu sharingan, Sasuke –indicó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni siquiera estás seguro de que eso exista –rezongó el muchacho de mal humor, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que trataba de quitarse de encima a Kyubi, lo cual le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

El cachorro había crecido bastante los últimos meses, y pronto estaría en condiciones de participar algunas veces en el acto de Sasuke… Si es que el Uchiha conseguía que el rebelde león obedeciera sus instrucciones.

-Te volviste el domador más joven en la historia del Uchiha Circus –le recordó Fugaku, agachándose mientras extendía su mano hacia Kyubi-, incluso a una edad menor que… -el hombre no llegó a terminar la frase, aunque no hubo ninguna necesidad; Sasuke supo perfectamente que su padre había estado a punto de nombrar a Itachi-. Puedes hacerlo, Sasuke, sólo necesitas dejar de competir con Kyubi –termino diciendo el mayor en su lugar.

-Yo no compito con un animal –resopló indignado el moreno, pero manteniendo un tono de voz bajo para no recibir un regaño por parte de Fugaku.

Como respuesta, el hombre maduro levantó su dedo índice izquierdo en la dirección que se encontraba Sasuke, pidiendo silencio. Fugaku mantenía la otra mano aún extendida hacia el cachorro de león, y se limitó a llamarlo un par de veces, usando sólo el movimiento de sus dedos. Kyubi entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza ante la presencia del humano adulto, gruñendo por lo bajo la poco disposición que tenía de acercarse a él.

Justo cuando el adolescente pensaba que el terco animal iba a negarse a colocarse junto a su padre, las pequeñas patas de Kyubi avanzaron en dirección a Fugaku, sin que en ningún momento la mirada de uno se apartara de la del otro. El pequeño león termino lamiendo dócilmente los dedos de su entrenador, y el patriarca Uchiha le entregó un pequeño bocadillo como recompensa.

-Impresionante como siempre, papá –dijo una voz a espaldas de los dos morenos, haciendo que la cabeza de Sasuke girara bruscamente hacia su origen. El moreno torció la boca con desagrado al encontrarse con la figura de Itachi en la primera fila de las gradas, observando todo el entrenamiento con el mismo interés que tendría si se tratara de un espectador cualquiera.

La actitud de Fugaku, por otro lado, distó mucho de la de su hijo menor. Ignorando por completo la presencia de Itachi, como si el joven no se encontrara presente, la mente del hombre comenzó a trabajar en un plan para avanzar con el entrenamiento del joven cachorro de león.

-Me quedare con Kyubi unos días –decidió Fugaku, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida de la carpa. El patriarca de la familia Uchiha sólo se tomó el tiempo suficiente para llamar al felino una vez más, y Sasuke no pudo evitar volver a gruñir al ver que el animal salía corriendo alegremente tras su padre-, en lo que tú aceptas que compites con el cachorro.

-¡Yo no compito con el maldito gato! –Siguió diciendo Sasuke con terquedad-. ¡Es él quien no deja de molestar en el poco tiempo libre que tenemos Kitsune y yo! ¡Con la escuela y el circo nosotros apenas…! –el muchacho se calló de golpe al escuchar una ligera risa a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se giró hacia Itachi con la peor mirada que tenía en su repertorio, sin estar dispuesto a ser la burla de su hermano mayor.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó el menor en un siseo amenazador, que acabo rápidamente con la sonrisa de Itachi-. No hay ninguna razón para que estés en el circo. Mamá salió y es la única persona que te da la bienvenida aquí –dijo el chico, dándose la vuelta y haciendo ademán de seguir a su padre.

-Te estás olvidando de Kitsune…-le recordó Itachi, sabiendo que su comentario no podría tomarse de otra manera más que como una provocación.

-¡A Kitsune ni lo menciones! –Bramó Sasuke, regresando sobre sus pasos con brusquedad y avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba el otro Uchiha-. Nunca lo quisiste dentro de la familia –le recriminó a Itachi, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y atrayéndolo contra su rostro, tan cerca que el adolescente incluso podría escupirle si así lo quisiera-. Nunca lo trataste como un hermano…

-No puedo creer que tengas cara para reclamármelo –respondió Itachi, impasible, al tiempo que sujetaba la muñeca de Sasuke para deshacerse con facilidad del agarre del menor-. Si alguien no trató a Kitsune con amor fraterno, no fui yo –aseguró el hombre, permitiéndose observar a su hermano con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Él es mío –dijo el muchacho, desdeñando la mueca burlona del mayor y decidiendo para sí mismo que sería la última provocación a la que respondería-. Kitsune ha sido mío desde el momento en que lo conocí. No deje que tú me separaras de él, y conseguí que mamá no nos viera como si fuéramos una aberración –masculló Sasuke con los dientes fuertemente apretados-. Todas tus quejas quedaron sin fundamento.

-Lo que sientes por el chico no es amor, ¡es una obsesión, Sasuke! –Exclamó Itachi con desesperación, provocando que su hermano rodara exasperado los ojos y le diera la espalda, caminando con prisa hacia la salida-. No lo tratas más que como un objeto… ¡El día que Kitsune se vaya de aquí…!

-¡Ya cállate! –bramó Sasuke, agitando con rapidez el látigo que todavía sostenía en su mano, y del que Itachi se había olvidado en medio de la discusión. El mayor de los Uchiha, al sentir como la sangre fresca se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha, supo que tenía que moderar sus palabras si no quería que su hermano le causara verdadero daño-. ¡Kitsune nunca se ira del circo! ¡Este es su hogar, el lugar al que pertenece! ¡No tiene a nadie más en el mundo, ni lo necesita!

Y con un último chasquido de cuero negro, el moreno dejó atrás a Itachi.

-Te equivocas, Sasuke –susurró el hombre, negando lentamente con la cabeza, sintiendo que su visita había sido en vano-. Kitsune… No, Naruto –se corrigió el domador, al tiempo que limpiaba el líquido carmesí de su rostro-. Naruto tiene un lugar al que pertenece, y no es el Uchiha Circus.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había tomado camino hacia su remolque y más de uno al cruzarse con el muchacho se apresuró a quitarse de enfrente, asustado por la mirada tan torva que lucía. El sonido de la puerta al ser azotada provocó que Kitsune se sobresaltara, por poco tirándose encima el ramen instantáneo que se estaba preparando.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Chilló el rubio, dejando el envase de plástico sobre la mesa, y llevándose la mano a la boca para aliviar el ardor que causaron algunas gotas de agua caliente al caer sobre su piel-. ¡Teme! ¡Mira lo que…!

Antes de que el payaso pudiera terminar su reclamo, Sasuke le había sujetado el rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndolo contra él en un demandante beso.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Un joven de poco más de dieciséis años bajo de un autobús, cargado con una pequeña maleta, y luego se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia la enorme carpa cirquera que se divisaba a unas cuantas calles. El muchacho llevaba el cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, mientras que las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos evidenciaban lo mal que había dormido durante los últimos días, agobiado por los demonios que le acosaban la mente. Justo antes de entrar a la algarabía general que dominaba el lugar fuera su hogar, o por lo menos hasta hace meses atrás, cuando ya algunos conocidos comenzaban a saludarlo al reconocerlo, Itachi soltó un profundo suspiro de cansancio, prometiéndose interiormente que ésta sería la última vez que él visitaría a su familia.

"Es lo mejor" se dijo a sí mismo el moreno "Después de lo que hice…"

-¡Itachi! –lo llamó una voz emocionada, provocando que al escucharla el aludido se olvidara por un momento de sus lúgubres pensamientos. El Uchiha levantó la vista justo a tiempo para observar como una canasta de ropa limpia resbalaba de las manos de su madre, antes de que la mujer se arrojara sobre él con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

-Ya, mamá… -dijo Itachi con una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo que abrazaba a Mikoto tratando de consolarla. La mujer sólo atino a seguir sollozando quedamente contra el pecho de su hijo-. Estoy en casa.

-¡Aniki! –chilló Sasuke, antes de que el moreno pudiera decir otra cosa, y al segundo siguiente el mayor de los Uchiha pudo sentir como el pequeño niño se aferraba a su pierna izquierda con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Los habitantes del Uchiha Circus le sonrieron con simpatía a la imagen de la familia reunida, incluso hubo quienes se carcajearon abiertamente al ver el predicamento en el que se encontraba el joven entrenador de leones, con una llorosa madre que se negaba a soltarlo y un hermano menor que buscaba desesperadamente llamar su atención.

-¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó Itachi, una vez que Mikoto se calmó un poco.

-E-está aquí conmigo… –contestó su madre con voz temblorosa debido al llanto, al tiempo que se secaba varias lágrimas que le habían corrido por las mejillas. La mujer se giro a sus espaldas, abriendo la boca con sorpresa cuando no encontró junto a ella a la figura de su marido-. Estaba aquí hace un segundo –dijo Mikoto, volteando su rostro en todas direcciones.

-Papá dijo que se iría a entrenar con los Bijus –intervino entonces Sasuke, agachando la mirada y observando intensamente sus zapatos, como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante que hacer. El niño sabía que Fugaku estaba muy molesto con Itachi por haberse ido a trabajar a otro circo, rompiendo con la tradición familiar-. Dijo que… no quería verte, aniki.

Los infantiles ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuan grandes eran al sentir que su hermano le colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza y le alborotaba los cabellos. Cuando el niño levantó la vista, descubrió que el muchacho le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No es tu culpa, Sasuke –aseguró Itachi-. Ahora cuéntame todo lo que paso mientras no estuve –dijo el joven, tratando de aligerar la tensión que comenzaba a apoderarse del ambiente.

-¡Pues…! –Se apresuró a contarle el pequeño moreno, con un brillo emocionado en los ojos-. ¡Tengo una nueva mascota!

-Sasuke, sabes que no debes… -dijo reprobatoriamente Mikoto, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es mío! ¡Nadie lo toca! –la interrumpió su hijo a gritos, dejando pasmado a Itachi con su respuesta. Sasuke nunca le levantaba la voz a su madre, quizás alguna señal de rebeldía contra Fugaku, aunque apenas fuera una mirada enojada por parte del crío, pero nunca contra la cariñosa mujer que le diera la vida.

-Bien –dijo la veterana trapecista, dándose por vencida muy a su pesar. Tendría que aclarar el asunto con el chico cuando fuera algo mayor, sin embargo, tarde o temprano Sasuke debía aceptar que no podía tener sólo para él al nuevo integrante de la carpa Uchiha-. Ve a traerlo entonces, muéstraselo a tu hermano –le indico a su hijo, sonriéndole a Itachi con algo de travesura, intrigando al joven.

El niño asintió varias veces con la cabeza, emocionado por la expectativa de mostrarle a su hermano su mayor tesoro, y salió corriendo para perderse entre los cirqueros, abriéndose paso a empujones.

-¿Qué clase de mascota le permitieron tener? –le preguntó Itachi a su madre, con verdadera curiosidad. Conociendo a su padre, el hombre habría puesto a su hermano a cargo de un cachorro de león o tigre, pero conociendo lo protectora que podía ser Mikoto, dudaba que la mujer le permitiera tener al menor algo más llamativo que un pez dorado.

-Ya lo veras –respondió enigmáticamente la cirquera, sólo un segundo antes de que sus palabras fueran opacadas por nuevos gritos por parte de Sasuke.

Itachi comenzaba a creer que demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en aquellos meses de ausencia, ¡nunca antes había notado lo fácil que era hacer enojar a su hermano menor!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no lo toques! –bramaba Sasuke, y había tal ira impresa en su voz que Mikoto se apresuró al lugar donde debería encontrarse el niño, con el mayor de sus hijos pisándole los talones.

-¡Pero yo también quiero jugar con él…! -replicó otra voz infantil, que Itachi pudo reconocer como la de Kiba, el hijo de Inuzuka Tsume, quien dirigía un simpático espectáculo con perros dentro del circo.

-¡No me importa! –Siguió vociferando el niño moreno, y el resto de la familia Uchiha, incluido Fugaku, llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Sasuke empujaba con saña a Kiba, haciéndolo caer al suelo-. ¡La próxima vez que te vea cerca de él, te arrojare a la jaula de los tigres! ¡Y luego ellos…!

-Ya basta, Sasuke –habló entonces su padre, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una expresión severa en el rostro-. Deja de competir con Kiba por la atención de Kitsune.

-¡Yo no estoy compitiendo con ese perro...! –chilló indignado el chiquillo, girándose con brusquedad hacia el adulto. Fugaku le mandó una mirada de advertencia a su pequeño hijo, que bastó para que el moreno bajara obedientemente la vista hacia el suelo, aunque siguió con los puños apretados-. Papá… -masculló finalmente Sasuke entre dientes.

-En vez de estar amenazando a Kiba, deberías ir con Kitsune –siguió regañándolo Fugaku, mientras señalaba la pequeña figura pegada a las piernas del hombre, y en la cual Itachi no había reparado antes-. Tiene pocos días aquí, y que tú le grites a todo el que se le acerca sólo lo está asustando.

Un bufido indignado, completamente inteligible para Itachi, les dio a entender a todos los presentes que el niño a espaldas de Fugaku, y quien quizás llamó al hombre cuando el problema entre Sasuke y Kiba había iniciado, se encontraba lejos de estar asustado. Lo más probable es que quisiera evitar que su amigo moreno se metiera en un problema grave con sus padres. Sin embargo, las palabras de Fugaku parecieron haber provocado que Sasuke recapacitara sobre lo que hacía.

-Lo siento… -murmuró apenado el crio, sujetándose un brazo con arrepentimiento.

-Otōto, ¿no ibas a presentarme a tu nueva mascota? –intervino Itachi, antes de que su padre pudiera imponerle un castigo muy severo a su hermano. El hombre vio con malos ojos la intromisión del muchacho, pero como estaba decidido a interactuar lo menos posible con su primogénito, no intervino en la plática.

La mirada oscura del niño recobró el brillo entusiasta que lucía hace algunos minutos y sin dudarlo, incluso corriendo, se dirigió hacia Fugaku, sujetando por la muñeca al niño que se escondía detrás del hombre, para luego tirar de él, sacándolo hacia donde Itachi pudiera verlo claramente. El joven cirquero abrió mucho los ojos al comprender que todo el tiempo en que se había mencionado la palabra mascota, ni Sasuke ni su madre se referían a un animal, ¡sino a un niño rubio de tres años!

-Kitsune-chan –llamó Sasuke al rubio, mientras pasaba ambos brazos por los hombros más pequeños-, él es mi hermano mayor Itachi -dijo el moreno, colocando al otro infante delante del adolescente.

Fugaku observó con ojos entrecerrados la mirada prácticamente horrorizada que mostró su hijo mayor, como si la mente del joven no pudiera procesar la manera en que la inocencia infantil irradiaba desde la celeste mirada frente a él. La desconfianza fue sembrada dentro del corazón de Fugaku, a pesar de que el gesto en el rostro de su hijo sólo duro un par de segundos.

-¡Tachi~! –chilló entonces el pequeño rubio, abrazándose a las piernas del mayor, de la misma manera en que un niño se abalanza sobre un primo muy querido, justo de la misma forma en que Sasuke se había aferrado a Itachi a su llegada.

-El hermano mayor de ambos, Kitsune-chan –corrigió Mikoto con voz dulce, sacando al mayor de sus hijos del estupor que lo dominaba. El muchacho se giró hacia su madre con la ceja levantada, preguntándole silenciosamente que era lo que sucedía-. Itachi, te presentó a tu nuevo hermanito, Uchiha Kitsune –dijo la mujer, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de cada niño.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, observando con semblante indiferente como Kitsune se carcajeaba ante la caricia de su nueva madre mientras Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos y le volteaba la cara a su hermano mayor, con los labios torcidos en un puchero. Tal parecía que al niño de ojos negros no le había gustado la forma en que el rubio saludara al mayor.

-¿Nuevo… hermano? –le preguntó finalmente Itachi a su madre, y la mujer se sorprendió al notar que el adolescente torcía apenas la boca, en signo de franco desprecio.

-Sasuke encontró a Kitsune hace un par de semanas en las jaulas viejas del circo, con éstas heridas en la cara –comenzó a explicar Mikoto, pensando que el gesto debería de estárselo imaginando-. Pobrecillo… -gimió la trapecista, arrodillándose delante del rubio y limpiándole la cara, para total disgusto del menor. Sólo entonces, luego de que la esposa de Fugaku retirara el dulce que Kitsune había estado comiendo, Itachi pudo ver en cada mejilla tres marcas de apariencia reciente-. Intentamos llevarlo a Servicios Infantiles, pero Sasuke se negó a que lo separaran de él, con todas sus fuerzas –le contó la mujer con buen humor, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara visiblemente ante el recuerdo-. ¡Incluso mordió a tu padre! –dijo Mikoto, soltando después una risilla ante el gruñido de disgusto de su marido.

-¿Creen que es lo correcto? –Preguntó Itachi con brusquedad, comenzando a alzar la voz-. No sabemos de dónde viene el niño, podría estar relacionado con gente peligrosa –las palabras del muchacho provocaron que la sutil sonrisa de Mikoto desapareciera con rapidez y que por vez primera Fugaku lo viera a los ojos-. Tampoco saben las… costumbres que tenga, ¿y si es una mala influencia para Sasuke?

-¿Una peor influencia que tú? –Lo cuestionó su padre de vuelta, recorriendo de arriba abajo el aspecto de Itachi, escaneándolo con cuidado, y a juzgar por el semblante fastidiado del hombre, encontrando deficiente lo evaluado-. ¿Un traidor homosexual?

Exclamaciones escandalizadas se escucharon a su alrededor, provocando que el moreno apretara los puños con fuerza. Fugaku había sido la segunda persona en conocer la sexualidad de Itachi, precedida sólo por su madre, y ésta era la primera ocasión en que se lo echaba en cara. Tal parecía que el hombre ahora creía que todo lo relacionado con su hijo mayor era un defecto más que cuestionable.

-Fugaku… -murmuró preocupada Mikoto, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, pero al no conseguir ninguna reacción por parte del hombre, la mujer soltó un suspiro cansado y decidió darse por vencida.

-Lo mejor es llevar al niño con las autoridades antes de que ustedes se encariñen demasiado con él –aseguró Itachi, haciendo ademán de sujetar al rubio por un brazo.

Sin embargo, antes de que los dedos del joven siquiera hubieran rozado la bronceada piel de Kitsune, otra mano más pequeña, pero de una tonalidad similar a la de Itachi, la golpeó con fiereza.

-¡No! –bramó Sasuke, abrazando a Kitsune con tanta fuerza que el niño parecía estar a punto de ahogarse.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Un ser humano no es una mascota, no puedes quedártelo! –gritó Itachi, metiendo sus brazos en el agarre de su hermano menor, buscando separar a ambos niños.

Los ojos del pequeño moreno se llenaron de agua, pero aun así se resistió a soltar una sola lágrima, de la misma forma en que se resistió a dejar ir a Kitsune. Se sentía asustado por los gritos de su hermano mayor, ya que era la primera vez que los escuchaba dirigidos hacia él.

-¡Me necesitaba y lo cuide! –balbuceó Sasuke con voz ahogada, tratando de contener el llanto. Itachi entrecerró molesto la mirada al percatarse de que su hermano aumentaba la fuerza con la que sujetaba al otro niño, y que ahora demás el rubio había pasado sus brazos por el cuello del moreno-. ¡Ahora es mío! ¡Mío! –chilló el moreno con insistencia.

-¡No lo dejare contigo! Es peligroso –masculló el domador del Akatsuki, cada vez más irritado por la actitud consentida que mostraba el niño moreno-, nunca permitiré que el chico se quede en el circo. Más vale que te despidas de tu nuevo amigo porque será la última vez que lo veas –le prometió Itachi.

Con un último tirón por parte del primogénito Uchiha, Kitsune fue arrancado de los brazos de su autoproclamado dueño, y Sasuke terminó tirado sobre la tierra, a los pies de su hermano mayor. Justo cuando el adolescente pensaba que se había pasado con el niño, la reacción del rubio que todavía sujetaba por la muñeca hizo que el muchacho volviera a poner un semblante disgustado.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó el niño de ojos azules, estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia la persona que lo había cuidado durante tantos días, y a la que ya le había tomado cariño. El nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha también parecía a punto de llorar.

Al escuchar el llamado desesperado del otro infante, Sasuke se levantó lentamente, apoyándose sobre sus codos, por lo que Itachi no pudo ver como el niño tomaba un puño de tierra entre sus manos, hasta que las piedrecillas golpearon el rostro del mayor.

-¡Te odio! –gritó el niño moreno, golpeando a su hermano en la espinilla, quien no tardó mucho en soltar una maldición debido al dolor.

Itachi abrió la boca para regañar a Sasuke por su comportamiento violento, pero la imponente figura de su padre al pasar delante de él lo obligó a permanecer en silencio.

-Lleva a mis hijos al remolque –le dijo Fugaku a Mikoto, frunciendo el entrecejo. El hombre había tomado a Kitsune por debajo de los brazos, haciendo a un lado a Itachi en el proceso, sin muchas contemplaciones, y terminó por entregarle el pequeño rubio a su esposa.

Sasuke se apresuró a tomar la mano de su madre, satisfecho de que su tesoro se encontrara fuera del alcance del adolescente, sin embargo, al ver la manera en que el niño de ojos azules buscaba refugió en el cuello de Mikoto, los ojos del moreno comenzaron a taladrar la figura de Itachi con verdadero resentimiento. El joven no supo cómo reaccionar ante la muda acusación de su hermano, por suerte, la voz de su padre atrajo nuevamente su atención.

-El Uchiha Circus ya no es tu hogar… -declaró entonces el patriarca de la familia, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos a su alrededor lo escucharan.

Los murmullos se esparcieron como una infección, los cirqueros sabían a la perfección el significado de las palabras del dirigente del circo. Ahora Itachi no tendría porque preocuparse de buscar excusas para no visitar a su madre, ya que Fugaku acababa de expulsarlo oficialmente de la carpa.

-Fugaku… -murmuró Mikoto, y el tono tembloroso de su voz no paso desapercibido para nadie. Sin embargo, su esposo se limitó a darle una mirada de advertencia, que basto para que la mujer se diera la vuelta llevándose a Sasuke y a Kitsune con ella; apenas se atrevió a dirigirle una última mirada de despedida a su hijo mayor.

-Tu voz ya no tiene ningún valor dentro de la familia –dijo Fugaku, colocándose delante de Itachi de tal manera que el muchacho ya no pudo ver a su madre-, la opinión que tengas de la adopción de Kitsune no me importa ahora –aseguró el hombre, provocando que su hijo torciera ligeramente la boca-. El niño es parte de nuestra familia y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo –fue la rotunda decisión del patriarca de la familia Uchiha.

Itachi negó tenuemente con la cabeza, negándose a aceptar el retorcido rumbo que el destino de los Uchiha tomaba, sentía que sus manos estaban siendo atadas por unas pesadas cadenas, cuyo origen era aquel niño rubio al que su familia había decidido llamar Kitsune. El adolescente estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para confesarle a Fugaku el pecado que había cometido al alejarse de la seguridad de la casa paterna, pero al final la vergüenza terminó por morderle la lengua.

-Está será la última vez que reconozca tu existencia, Itachi –dictaminó Fugaku, observando a su hijo con franca decepción, e Itachi tuvo que conformarse con aceptar estoicamente la decisión de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~ Bien, aquí Zaphyrla con otra actualización, que como siempre no llegaría ustedes de no ser por mi beta y azotadora personal Hibari Kyouya :3 Lo sé, soy una masoquista~ Pero se que así me quieren, ¿o no? ¿O no? ¿¡O NO?! ;;w;; OK, dejando de lado el ataque de histeria, les recuerdo que hoy 10 de octubre, sí, es el cumple de Naruto, pero también es... ¡El inicio del 2do Festival Literario SasuNaru 2012! Oh, yeah~ (Sasuke, no te mereces a Naruto, cava tu tumba y arrójate en ella! D : ) Daré los aportes que la escuela y el trabajo me permitan, ya que como fundadora y parte del comité organizador debo dar el ejemplo, pero lo más importante es que ustedes lo hagan y que inviten a otros a hacerlo :3 Les dejo la información del Festival, y el video promocional de Circus~ Ah, por cierto, creo que Naicho viene siendo como el servicio secreto japones, creo...<br>**

**Aquí está XD: w w w. youtube watch?v=wRt3vEtXuHo**

**w w w punto facebook punto COM /pages/Festival-Literario-SasuNaru/278607432154183?sk=info**

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta ahora, como dice el teacher los viernes: "Pero sobre todo sin ustedes... sin ustedes no seríamos nada" x3 **

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	6. Capítulo 5, El Juicio

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4 a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Capítulo 5. El Juicio.**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

**LEMON **

Long Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Día del SasuNaru!<strong>

* * *

><p>Los ojos azules de Kitsune se abrieron asombrados ante las acciones de su pareja, y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo, sujetándose del moreno por los dos antebrazos, para no dejarse arrastrar por el remolino de emociones con él que lo arrollaba Sasuke, y que entonces ambos acabaran sobre el piso de la cocina. Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo evitar golpearse la espalda con el borde la mesa, haciendo que luego gruñera varias maldiciones debido al dolor.<p>

El moreno soltó un suspiro al notar lo que había hecho, pero no por eso dejo de besar repetidas veces al menor. Su mano izquierda se deslizó por el cuello de Kitsune, sintiendo complacido el ritmo acelerado que comenzaba a tener la respiración del chico. Al notar, cuando los labios de Sasuke rozaron su mejilla, la sonrisa de lado que el domador tenía en la cara, el trapecista comenzó a enfadarse al creer que el muchacho mayor se estaba burlando de él. Intentó empujar al de cabello negro y alejarlo, aunque sólo consiguió que Sasuke regresara ansioso hacia su boca, prácticamente obligando a los rosados labios del rubio a que le cedieran el paso a su mordaz lengua, mientras la mano libre del moreno se aferraba a las caderas del otro chico.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿qué demonios…? –balbuceó Kitsune, arreglándoselas para mantener a su hermano lejos de sus labios por unos segundos, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse callado, ya que Sasuke aprovechó el momento para frotar su entrepierna contra el muslo del rubio.

Fue como si una chispa se encendiera dentro del cuerpo del trapecista, comenzando en cada sitio donde rozaban los dedos de su pareja, hasta extenderse por toda su piel, y aumentando la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón. El muchacho de ojos azules dejó escapar varios jadeos entrecortados y suspiros anhelantes, mientras las manos de Sasuke se introducían debajo de la camiseta que vestía, repartiendo caricias por toda su espalda y finalmente asiéndose a ella con desesperación.

-¿Sólo vas a quedarte ahí, usuratonkachi? –susurró Sasuke en un tono burlón, bajando sus labios hasta el cuello del rubio, y en vez de repartir más besos sobre la piel descubierta, se conformó con dejar caer su aliento sobre aquella sensible zona de su pareja. El moreno obtuvo su premio cuando un estremecimiento sacudió la figura del menor.

Aún en medio de la nube de placer que comenzaba a envolverlo, Kitsune frunció el entrecejo debido a las palabras del otro chico. Nunca le habían gustado las bromas que Sasuke le hacía cuando tenían sus momentos de intimidad, como si fuera el moreno quien tuviera el completo control de toda la situación. No importaba que el mayor de los Uchiha poseyera unas manos que le habían hecho conocer el significado de la palabra éxtasis, ¡el condenado teme no tenía derecho a tratarlo así! Y el rubio se lo iba a demostrar al engreído de su novio…

-Yo no soy el que llegó necesitado, dattebayo –dijo Kitsune, permitiéndose una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el pecho del moreno, bajándola lentamente y sin detenerse.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras que su boca dejó escapar un jadeo extasiado, cuando la palma del trapecista se apoyó con firmeza en el bulto que ya sobresalía entre sus pantalones; y el payaso no pudo ni quiso evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara.

Pero todo rastro de diversión escapó de la cara del rubio cuando el mayor lo tomó por ambas muñecas, y lo empujó contra la mesa que estaba detrás de él, recostando su espalda contra la superficie de madera. Poco le importó al moreno que a la hora de hacer espacio para el cuerpo del rubio más de una cosa terminara en el piso.

-¡Mi ramen! –se quejó el payaso, observando como todo el contenido del envase de sopa instantánea terminaba sobre el suelo, muy cerca de los pies de ambos muchachos. Sin embargo, el rubio no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, porque sin perder el tiempo, Sasuke lo había sujetado por la barbilla, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del menor hacia él.

-Zorro malcriado… -murmuró el mayor de los Uchiha, liberando una de sus manos para acariciar los labios del rubio usando su dedo pulgar, con un brillo felino en la mirada que le hizo a Kitsune tragar saliva con nerviosismo-, yo no te enseñe esos trucos…

-Mentiroso –le recriminó el de ojos azules con la boca seca, olvidase de la comida y dejándose envolver por el sedoso tono de la voz de Sasuke-. Todos los trucos sucios que sé me los enseñaste tú…

-Bien, porque no aceptaría que nadie más te enseñara "trucos sucios" –respondió de vuelta el moreno, quitándose de encima del rubio, para sorpresa del otro muchacho, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el motivo, Sasuke lo había sujetado por un brazo y arrastrado más adentro del remolque, justo a la zona de la habitación.

El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo para erguirse un poco sobre el colchón, luego de ser arrojado contra su cama, cuando la figura más grande del moreno Uchiha ya lo estaba cubriendo de nuevo. Ambas manos de Sasuke volvieron a sujetar el rostro del menor, uniendo de nuevo sus labios, y esta vez los brazos de Kitsune no tardaron mucho en elevarse para envolver el cuello contrario, transformando con rapidez el sencillo gesto, en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

-Sí… -siseó el trapecista, antes de que su lengua volviera a encontrarse con su ansiosa compañera, al tiempo que dirigía los dedos del moreno hacia el cierre de su pantalón.

Decidiendo que complacer a su pareja no le costaba nada, Sasuke se dejó guiar dócilmente, soltando un suspiro de gozo al conseguir del rubio un audible jadeo cuando sus manos blancas se metieron bajo la ropa de dormir de Kitsune, deslizándose por las caderas desnudas del chico. Por suerte el trapecista se encontraba descalzo cuando el moreno entró tan intempestivamente al remolque, así que ningún molesto obstáculo se interpuso a la hora de descartar los pantalones del rubio y arrojarlos al suelo, inservibles en un momento como aquel.

Kitsune tembló cuando un dedo ajeno surcó atrevido la pared interna de su muslo, como un barco buscando puerto donde atracar, y soltó un gemido de necesidad al notar que la delgada falange se alejaba de su sensible piel, sin ir más allá. El chico se dejó caer sobre su cama, sujetándose la frente con frustración, pero se mordió con fuerza los labios, ansioso, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke sólo se alejaba lo suficiente como para desprenderse de su propia ropa.

La mirada celeste observó hipnotizada como la piel clara del mayor era dejada poco a poco al descubierto, y trató desesperadamente de que las ansias que sentía de ser devorado por el otro joven no se reflejara en su rostro; supo que había fracasado por completo al ver la sonrisa prepotente que le obsequió el muchacho de cabello negro.

Cerniéndose sobre el rubio, semejante a un gato que por fin consigue arrinconar al pobre ratón, Sasuke se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de su pareja, dejando que sus manos serpentearan por la piel de Kitsune hasta alcanzar la delicada cara interna de sus piernas, colocándose luego cómodamente entre ellas. No queriendo quedarse atrás, el trapecista dirigió sus manos hacia el borde de su camiseta, la última prenda de ropa que faltaba por remover, pero antes de que el rubio llevara a cabo su cometido fue rápidamente detenido por su autoproclamado dueño.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve –susurró Sasuke contra el oído del menor, tomándose el tiempo para mordisquear la oreja del trapecista, disfrutando de torturar al chico con uno de los puntos de su cuerpo que se excitaban con suma facilidad.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kitsune con la voz ahogada, aferrándose a los hombros del moreno, mientras los labios del otro Uchiha se apoderaban de su cuello, marcando un nuevo territorio conquistado.

-Porque también es mía –respondió el moreno, sonriendo contra la piel bronceada del trapecista.

El rubio bufó indignado, con el rostro tiñéndose levemente de vergüenza al verse descubierto. No le había parecido importante tomar prestada la camiseta de Sasuke luego de salir de la ducha, al fin y al cabo, vivían juntos, eran pareja, tenían la misma familia… aunque el de ojos azules debió haber previsto que algo como aquello sucedería. Puede que el domador no lo dijera en voz alta todas las veces, pero Kitsune lo notaba perfectamente en su mirada, cuando lo veía usando su collar o alguna otra prenda que le perteneciera: la ligera sonrisa de satisfacción que el moreno no podía ocultar.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por las tonificadas piernas de Kitsune, atrayéndolo más hacia a él hasta prácticamente sentar al chico en su regazo, y fue justo en aquel momento en que el rubio dejo de lado las quejas que tuviera del comportamiento de su amante. El menor tomó con cierta brusquedad los cabellos negros del otro Uchiha, valiéndose de su agarre para unir sus labios y exigirle más besos al domador, más caricias sensuales que lo llevaran al cielo. El moreno no tuvo ningún problema en satisfacer las necesidades del chico de ojos azules, aferrando con su mano uno de los hombros de Kitsune, mientras la otra se esforzaba en reconocer cada rincón de la espalda bronceada que estuviera al alcance, a pesar de que ya en incontables ocasiones anteriores los dedos blancos de Sasuke habían dejado marcas en aquel lugar.

Internamente, el rubio se lamento de que el mayor era quien ahora dominaba todos los roces entre sus cuerpos, a pesar de que él fuera quien iniciara el contacto. La mascota cediendo de nuevo el cariño prodigado por su dueño, pensó humillado Kitsune; pero el sentimiento de incomodidad que sentía se convirtió en verdadera frustración, al darse cuenta de que la boca de Sasuke se alejaba de la suya, y que su piel perdía algo de contacto con la ajena cuando el muchacho se inclinó hacia el mueble a un costado de la cama, abriendo un pequeño cajón y tanteando en su interior.

-¡Olvídalo! –chilló molesto el rubio, sujetando al rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y girándolo con rudeza hacia el suyo-. ¡No lo necesito! ¡Sigamos, dattebayo!

-No –contestó Sasuke torciendo la boca, imaginándose el berrinche que iba a hacerle Kitsune del tema-. Debemos…

-¡Dije que no importa, teme! –siguió insistiendo el Uchiha menor, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y apretando el torso del otro muchacho contra él.

La mirada azul brilló satisfecha al darse cuenta de que a pesar de la corta conversación, el hambre que sentía el domador de hundirse en su carne no había disminuido ni un poco. Kitsune podía sentir el sabor de la victoria deslizarse por su garganta.

La sonrisa no abandonó los labios del trapecista mientras las manos de Sasuke le acariciaban los antebrazos de arriba hacia abajo, regresando una y otra vez sobre su camino, con una lentitud que lo llenaba de impaciencia pero que al mismo tiempo le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-Por lo visto aún no te he domesticado lo suficiente… -susurró el moreno con voz maliciosa, antes de dejarle un delicado beso en la mejilla, y entonces Kitsune supo que estaba en verdaderos problemas.

El rubio jadeó por la sorpresa cuando en un rápido movimiento Sasuke lo sujetó por ambas muñecas, y al segundo siguiente su espalda estaba de nuevo apoyada contra el colchón. El muchacho de ojos azules apenas tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse mentalmente que oscuros planes pasaban por la mente de su amante, cuando ya una resistente tira de cuero negro, en otras palabras el látigo que el chico usaba para su espectáculo, le ataba las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

Kitsune estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iban a seguir con sus juegos sin tomar las precauciones adecuadas. La primera vez que habían hecho el amor, era un suceso ni Naruto Sasuke iban a olvidar… Otra cosa que Sasuke no iba a olvidar era la ira de Mikoto cuando los descubrió a los dos muchachos en el remolque que ambos compartían, completamente desnudos sobre la cama y enredados una sobre el otro.

Si su madre notaba que de pronto su hijo menor comenzaba a caminar de manera extraña, y lo atribuía a que el bruto de su pareja, en propias palabras de la mujer, lo había lastimado al tener relaciones, era capaz de arrastrar al rubio de vuelta a la casa rodante de sus padres, ¡por lo menos hasta el año nuevo!

-¡Suéltame, idiota! –grito furioso Kitsune, peleándose con sus ataduras, incluso usando sus dientes.

Por su parte, el otro Uchiha desoyó las quejas del menor, y se levanto de la cama, reanudando la búsqueda del pequeño bote de lubricante que su obstinada pareja se negaba a usar. Los ojos claros del rubio se entrecerraron retadores, mientras Sasuke ladeaba su cabeza de forma prepotente, al tiempo que destapaba el recipiente que sostenía entre sus manos y el olor a menta inundaba la habitación.

Las mejillas se Kitsune se tiñeron levemente de rojo y se obligó a desviar la vista, al ver la obscena manera en que los dedos del moreno se introducían en la pegajosa sustancia, haciendo ciertos movimientos que el trapecista había sentido dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Por lo mismo, el pobre chico no se dio cuenta de la peligrosa cercanía del moreno, hasta que sentir como las frías manos de Sasuke se posaban sobre sus rodillas y le separaban las piernas con firmeza. Viendo como los ya de por si oscuros ojos del Uchiha, se enturbiaban a casa de la lujuria que lo invadió cuando se toparon con la rosada entrada de Kitsune, aguardando por él, el rubio no pudo contener el impulso de aferrarse con fuerza a sus ataduras, creyendo que en cualquier momento acabaría cayendo sin fuerzas sobre la cama.

-Dilo –le exigió Sasuke en un murmullo, y por un momento el otro Uchiha lució confundido, pero su boca no tardó en abrirse, dispuesta a soltar más quejas, cuando cayó en cuenta de que palabras le ordenaba el moreno que soltara.

En lugar de reclamos, un gemido extasiado fue lo que salió de los labios del rubio, cuando una delgada falange fue introducida en su interior, adentrándose en busca del punto que doblegaría por completo la voluntad de su querido "hermano".

-M-muérete –siseó Kitsune con los dientes apretados, antes de que un segundo dedo se uniera al otro, llegando más profundo dentro de él y convirtiendo sus palabras en jadeos entrecortados.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en la cara del mayor de los Uchiha, al ver la respiración errática que hacía que el pecho del rubio subiera y bajara de forma irregular; sediento de cualquier cosa que proviniera de su amante, Sasuke deslizó su lengua por la mejilla izquierda del rubio, recogiendo el sabor salado del chico dentro de su boca. Un temblor recorrió la espina dorsal de Kitsune, complaciendo enormemente a su amo, quien como premio le regaló un casto beso en los labios.

-Lo dirás antes de que terminemos –aseguró Sasuke en un tono creído, para luego introducir de golpe un tercer invasor.

El rubio soltó un verdadero grito de gozo, cuando una oleada de placer lo traspasó por completo, proveniente desde el sitio exacto en el que habían golpeado los dedos del moreno. Cediendo el paso a sus bajos instintos, viendo como las caderas del otro chico se alzaban hacia él, buscando más contacto, además de la forma en que exponía su cuello de forma indecente, el domador termino por mordisquear la pequeña garganta con cierto salvajismo, suspirando al sentir como la piel de su pecho se frotaba contra la bronceada del trapecista.

Entendiendo que Kistune había cruzado el punto de no retorno, Sasuke supo que era momento de darle la libertad a su presa; observó complacido los suspiros anhelantes que dejaba ir su amante cuando los dedos invasores salían de su interior y su dueño prefirió dirigirlos a las ataduras del muchacho, soltándolas. El semblante del moreno se suavizó ligeramente cuando los brazos del rubio se enredaron en su cuello y se aferraron a su espalda, y no tardó mucho tiempo en acomodar las largas piernas del chico en un ángulo que fuera más cómodo para ambos.

Un nuevo concierto de gemidos, mezcla de dolor y placer, se dejó escuchar cuando finalmente fue el miembro del moreno el que se abrió paso a través de la entrada del trapecista; el ritmo de aquel íntimo acto de entrega, al principio pausado, pronto se convirtió en uno desenfrenado, carente de orden alguno, en el que ninguno de los dos amantes sabía donde terminaba su cuerpo, o donde comenzaba el del otro. Fue ahí donde Kitsune ya no pudo retener por más tiempo las palabras que en un principio el domador le había ordenado que dijera.

-Sasuke… -susurró el rubio entre jadeos, besando por última vez al susodicho, antes de que el placer que sentía alcanzara su punto máximo-, te amo.

Repentinamente entusiasmado por la confesión del menor, el otro Uchiha se abalanzó sobre los labios del chico, devorándolos a su gusto, un segundo antes de que el trapecista sintiera como la tibieza de la esencia de su pareja inundaba su interior.

-Te lo dije –se burló Sasuke del rubio, aunque con la voz ligeramente ronca, para después lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja, de una forma que a Kitsune se le antojo bastante obscena.

-¡Cállate, maldito bastardo creído! –gruñó molesto Kitsune, golpeando al muchacho de cabello negro en un hombro-. ¡No creas que porque…!

-Yo también… -lo interrumpió Sasuke, sin dejarlo terminar su reclamo y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, como tenía la maldita costumbre de hacer-. Nunca me dejes –dijo el moreno, observando directamente la mirada celeste del otro, y el trapecista pudo percibir que no se lo estaba pidiendo, como todo en su vida.

Era una orden del amo, que esperaba fuera obedientemente llevada a cabo.

El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin saber cuánto apagaba ese simple gesto a las insistentes voces que Itachi había colocado en la cabeza de su hermano. El estupor comenzó a invadir a Kitsune, aumentando cuando el domador lo recostó contra su pecho y comenzó a entretenerse besando las muñecas de su pareja, las cuales habían quedado levemente rojas debido al roce del látigo.

-¿Por qué no dejas el trapecio? –preguntó de pronto Sasuke, con la mirada clavada en el techo del remolque. Sus palabras hicieron que el chico a su lado, quien hasta hace segundos atrás dormitaba bajo las sábanas ya a punto de quedarse dormido, se levantara de golpe.

-¿¡De nuevo con eso, dattebayo?! –le reclamó indignado el trapecista, dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón e inclinándose a un costado de la cama para buscar sus pantalones.

El chico odiaba cuando aquel peligroso tema surgía entre él y su pareja, ya que en el mejor de los casos las discusiones acababan con Kitsune regresando por varios días a la casa rodante de sus padres; no había sido extraña la ocasión en que el rubio llegara frente a Mikoto con un labio partido, mientras que al día siguiente la mujer observaba disgustada el ojo morado de su otro hijo.

-¡Deja de quejarte, usuratonkachi! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –gruñó el moreno, apresurándose a sujetar al menor antes de que saliera corriendo. El domador se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Kitsune, usando su peso para inmovilizarlo y sujetándolo por ambas muñecas.

Un gemido de dolor, muy diferente a los que se habían escuchado en la habitación minutos antes, salió de la boca de Sasuke cuando el rubio impactó su codo contra el rostro de su hermano adoptivo, logrando que lo liberara.

-¡Maldición! ¡Es que tú no entiendes…! –bramó el domador, mientras se tocaba la boca con cuidado y comprobaba que Kitsune no lo hubiera hecho sangrar-. ¡Verte subir ahí es…!

-¡Nunca me has visto! –el trapecista se dio la vuelta hecho una furia, enfrentándose de nuevo a su pareja-. ¿¡Piensas que no lo sé?! ¡Nunca te paras por la carpa cuando estoy arriba! –ante el silencio del otro Uchiha, Kitsune no puedo evitar soltar un gruñido de frustración y agachándose para recoger la primera prenda de ropa que tenía al alcance, que resulto ser la camiseta de Sasuke, termino arrojándosela al no menos frustrado moreno.

-¡Es muy difícil verte, Kitsune! –se justifico Sasuke, haciendo que Kitsune rodara los ojos molesto y buscara la salida otra vez.

Entonces el moreno se arrojó sobre la puerta, produciendo un sonido desagradable al cerrar el poco espacio que ya había sido abierto por el otro muchacho. La mirada celeste relampagueó con verdadera ira, pero el domador no se dejó impresionar mucho por aquello, peores cosas le habían sucedido como para dejarse intimidar por el chico frente a él, como la vez que Yonbi le había mordido el brazo cuando tenía diez años.

-Imaginar que en cualquier momento podrías caerte… -comenzó a decirle Sasuke a Kitsune, con tal rapidez que al rubio le costó entenderle-. ¡¿Por qué no te quedas sólo con Ramen?! –terminó gritándole el domador, perdiendo con facilidad los estribos-. ¡Es algo mucho menos peligroso!

-¿Lo dice el que se mete a una jaula con ocho tigres gigantes? –le regresó el trapecista apretando mucho los puños.

-Yo nunca he tenido ningún accidente con los Bijus durante el espectáculo –siseó el mayor de los Uchiha con voz airada, lo cual era una verdad a medias. Si bien el Uchiha Circus estaba orgulloso de no haber tenido ningún accidente con los animales que ensombreciera la historia de la pista principal, tanto Fugaku como Sasuke, e incluso Itachi en su época, se habían llevado sus heridas al entrenar a los enormes felinos.

-¡Pues yo nunca me he caído del trapecio, dattebayo! –se apresuró a defenderse el payaso. Sus palabras, aparte del hecho de seguir con la tarea de vestirse, sólo incitaron al moreno a que pensara que el otro no tenía la razón.

-¡Podría pasar! –sostuvo Sasuke con terquedad.

-¡Y también puede que nunca pase, teme! –rugió furioso el rubio, para luego empujar a su hermano lejos de su camino, quitándolo de la entrada. Esta vez Sasuke no tuvo los reflejos suficientes para evitar que el chico saliera de remolque, azotando la puerta al irse.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó el Moreno, estampando su puño contra la delgada pared de aluminio de su remolque.

Estaba seguro de que Kitsune no dormiría con él aquella noche.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****~*S*&*N*~**

Dos hombres de altura considerable, vestidos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros cubriéndoles los ojos a pesar de la hora tan tardía, permanecían impasibles delante de una gigantesca casa japonesa de estilo tradicional. Su deber era proteger a la familia que habitaba en aquella residencia, habían dedicado años a tal labor y su lealtad estaba de por vida con Hiachi-sama, patriarca de los Hyuga.

Un estruendoso sonido rompió con la quietud de la noche y motivo a ambos guardaespaldas a dejar sus puestos.

-¿Qué paso ahí? –preguntó el hombre más alejado de la calle y, por lo tanto, más cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-¡Un accidente! –contestó el otro guardaespaldas mientras corría, de tal manera que cuando habló ya había doblando la esquina de la calle, para toparse de lleno con la imagen de un pequeño vehículo estampado contra una toma de agua cercana-. ¡Llama a emergencias! –le pidió a su compañero, y a pesar de que el hombre no respondió, supo que la demanda había sido atendida.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó el segundo guardaespaldas a la conductora del automóvil, una vez que hubo llegado junto los otros dos.

Se trataba de una muchacha joven de cabello negro que parecía aturdida por el golpe, y que comenzaba a toser repetidas veces debido al humo que despedía el dañado motor de su vehículo, aunque por lo demás parecía ilesa, seguramente gracias al cinturón de seguridad que llevaba puesto. Ninguno de los dos hombres pareció notar el mechón azul que apenas se asomaba bajo la cabellera morena.

Tampoco se percataron de las dos sombras que se introducían dentro de la casa Hyuga, ayudadas por la confusión que reinaba en la calle.

-Todo despejado –informó la voz inconfundible de Itachi por medio del micrófono colocado en su oído, escuchándose a través de la máscara que le cubría el rostro al joven hombre. A sus espaldas, también con la cara cubierta, el Uchiha pudo sentir como un disgustado Deidara lo seguía -. Nos dirigiremos a la habitación del canario y…

Repentinamente, el moreno sintió que Deidara lo empujaba por el hombro, guiándolo hacia una esquina oscura del enorme jardín. Antes de que el moreno pudiera cuestionarle al otro hombre por su extraño comportamiento, el rubio había colocado una mano sobre la boca del Uchiha, exigiéndole que guardara silencio. Por unos ligeros segundos Itachi se olvido del secuestro de Hyuga Hinata y su mente se concentró en el ligero toque a vainilla que desprendía la piel de su compañero, y en cuya existencia no había reparado antes.

El sonido de una conversación saco al domador de su ensoñación y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Deidara le señalaba con la cabeza las figuras que se percibían a través de la pared de papel de la casa, dentro de lo que parecía ser un salón de té. Al escuchar hablar a una suave voz femenina, ambos Akatsuki supieron que no tendrían que llegar hasta la habitación de la heredera Hyuga para dar con la chica.

-H-hanabi no está contenta con la nueva escuela… -dijo la temblorosa voz de Hinata.

-Sí, mi tío Hiachi lo ha mencionado –contestó el hombre que la acompañaba, con aparente tranquilidad-. Sin embargo… -un ligero silencio fue hecho a propósito para causar expectación-, tú pareces inusualmente satisfecha, Hinata –la acusó el muchacho, y solo quien conociera bien al chico podría notar el tono de burla que le imprimía a sus palabras.

-¡A-ah! ¡S-sí, yo…! –tartamudeó la morena, con el nerviosismo creciendo rápidamente. Aún desde el lugar oculto donde se encontraban ambos cirqueros, pudieron escuchar a la perfección como la delicada porcelana caía al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos.

-¿No tiene que ver con cierto cirquero rubio de ojos azules dedicado al trapecio, que además realiza un espectáculo de payaso? –continuo hablando el joven que acompañaba a Hinata, y a juzgar por su actitud relajada a pesar de pequeño accidente de la muchacha, parecía estar acostumbrado a la torpeza que acompañaba al histerismo de la Hyuga-. Cirquero, que convenientemente estudia ahora en Konoha…

-¡N-neji-nissan! –chilló la morena, y gracias a la sombra proyectada en la pared se pudo ver como la chica se llevaba las manos a ambas mejillas.

-Lo sabía –dijo Neji en tono triunfal. Gracias a que él se encontraba frente a Hinata, poseía una excelente posición para admirar el escandaloso color escarlata que había adquirido el rostro de su joven pariente.

-Debemos atraer al chico al exterior, uhm –susurró Deidara en el volumen más bajo que consiguió, maldiciendo interiormente a Tobi por no advertirles que la familia Hyuga tenía más integrantes que podrían estar presentes al momento del secuestro-. ¿¡Qué demonios…?! –maldijo en un murmullo el rubio, al sentir que Itachi lo arrojaba contra el césped del jardín, el domador cayendo directamente sobre él.

-Silencio… -pidió entre susurros el Uchiha, con un dedo deslizándose con delicadeza por el lugar donde debían encontrarse los labios de Deidara.

El artista se removió incómodo al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo contrario estaba en un contacto tan íntimo con el suyo, el aliento de Itachi rozándose contra su cuello, tan cerca que no haber traído puestas las máscaras seguramente la boca del moreno ya habría besado su piel. Unos segundos después unos pasos se escucharon a poca distancia del lugar donde los hombres se encontraban, de seguir en el sitio anterior habrían sido vistos sin dudarlo.

-¿Una explosión pequeña? –preguntó el rubio, luego de sacudir su cabeza y sacar pensamientos extraños de ella.

-Demasiado llamativa –contestó Itachi, para luego ponerse de pie y avanzar en dirección a la casa, dejando el tradicional jardín-. Como todo lo que haces.

-¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí maldito presumido! ¡Harás que nos maten! –le reclamó su compañero entre susurros, haciendo ademán de detenerlo.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha se liberó con facilidad del agarre del otro muchacho y nuevamente le pidió silencio con las manos. El rubio lo dejo ir, pero eso no evitó que siguiera mascullando maldiciones entre dientes. Los ojos azules del artista, observaron ligeramente preocupados, como el moreno alcanzaba un pasillo de la casa, en dirección contraria a donde él se encontraba. Deidara se mordió con fuerza los labios al ver que Itachi empujaba a propósito un jarrón de apariencia costosa, el cual que se encontraba bastante a la vista.

-¿Q-qué fue eso, Neji-nissan? –dijo la voz de Hinata, repentinamente asustada, unos instantes antes de que la puerta deslizable del salón de té se abriera con brusquedad. Deidara contuvo la respiración el ver que un chico, de por lo menos veinte años, de largo cabello castaño y ojos claros, se topaba de frente con la figura encapuchada de Itachi.

-Un ladrón… -dijo Neji con la boca seca, y enseguida el Uchiha salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa-. ¡Quédate aquí, Hinata! –le advirtió el castaño a la muchacha, para luego salir corriendo detrás del cirquero.

-Avancen, idiotas –gruñó Deidara contra el micrófono que llevaba en su propia oreja, mientras salía de su escondite y se enfrentaba a la muchacha-. ¿Quiere dar un paseo con nosotros, señorita? –le preguntó el rubio a Hinata, con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro, que la chica no pudo ver.

Antes de que la Hyuga pudiera preguntarse a que se refería aquel extraño que invadía su casa con ese "nosotros", dos figuras más aparecieron a los costados del recién llegado, que fueron inmediatamente reconocidos por el artista como Hidan y Kakuzu. En unos instantes la muchacha yacía desmayada en los brazos del más alto, sin conocimiento de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Los guardias de la entrada? –le preguntó Deidara a Hidan, mientras su cómplice se llevaba a la inconsciente chica.

-Regresando –respondió el hombre de cabello blanco, según la información que obtenía de Yahiko, quien en esta ocasión tenía el papel de vigía.

La desconfianza se vio reflejada en el rostro Hidan, al notar que el rubio sonreía ampliamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y lo ponía en el marcado rápido.

-Perfecto… -dijo el artista para sí mismo, mientras esperaba a que su llamada fuera respondida-. Es hora, uhm –fueron las únicas palabras dichas por el cirquero, para después colgar el celular.

No era extraño que los miembros de Akatsuki tuvieran sus propios planes a la hora de dar un golpe, pero eso no significaba que tal cosa fuera del agrado de Madara, como bien estaba enterado Hidan.

En solo cuestión de fracciones de segundo, una segunda explosión, demasiado fuerte como para ser causada por un simple accidente automovilístico, retumbo por toda la mansión Hyuga.

-¡Ha estallado el banco! –fueron los rumores que se esparcieron con rapidez entre los sirvientes de la enorme casa, refiriéndose al negocio que se encontraba a un par de calles, y desde el que podían verse salir llamas y una gran columna de humo-. ¿¡Será un intento de robo?!

-¡Idiota! ¡El estúpido del jefe nos pateara las bolas cuando se entere lo que hiciste, rubio de mierda! –le reclamó Hidan a Deidara, soltándole un golpe en el cráneo-. ¡Oh, perdón! Olvidaba que eras su puta y que con un buen revolcón te dejaba hacer lo que quisieras –siguió maldiciendo el hombre de cabello blanco, haciendo que el otro muchacho recordara porque despreciaba tanto a su compañero.

No solo se trataba de que Hidan parecía necesitar las palabrotas para sobrevivir, tanto como el oxígeno para respirar, sino que además eran un boca floja.

-¡Cállate! –bramó el rubio, al tiempo que le soltaba un golpe al otro directo sobre el rostro, que Hidan no tuvo la agilidad de esquivar-. ¿Dónde está el maldito engreído? Se está tardando –gruñó Deidara dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salida. Su compañero se dio cuenta que no podía referirse a nadie más que a Itachi.

-Hora de irnos –dijo de pronto la voz del Uchiha, apareciendo repentinamente a un costado del rubio.

-Vas tarde –le reclamó Deidara torciendo la boca, una vez que se recuperó de la impresión, ya que no había sentido como el hombre llegaba a su lado.

Cuando Itachi giró su rostro para encarar a su compañero, observó extrañado que la mirada azul del más joven se llenaba de espanto, para luego ser empujado al suelo por el artista, por segunda vez durante la noche, sólo adelantándose por segundos al tenebroso sonido de un arma disparada dentro de la residencia de los Hyuga.

El claro suelo de madera se tiñó con el rojo color de la sangre.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****~*S*&*N*~**

El corazón de Minato se contrajo de dolor al ver desde la lejanía, la penosa manera en que Kushina trataba de contener el llanto mientras zarandeaba con sorprendente fuerza a un hombre fornido, cuya identidad era desconocida para el rubio. Otras personas alrededor de su esposa trataban de calmarla, pero sus esfuerzos no parecían surtir mucho efecto.

-Lo siento, señor, pero esto es un área restringida –lo intercepto un policía de mal talante, bloqueándole a Minato la vista que tenía de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera reclamar su derecho a estar presente en aquel lugar, otra persona, mucho menos comprensiva y paciente que el empresario se inmiscuyó dentro de la discusión. El uniformado lució consternado por un instante cuando quien para él era un simple anciano de largo cabello blanco, lo empujó fuera del camino y sujetó al rubio por el pliegue del codo, traspasando sin muchos miramientos la línea amarilla de "Prohibido el paso".

-A un lado, niño, que la cosa no es contigo –gruñó Jiraiya, avergonzando ligeramente al policía, debido a que el oficial pasaba con facilidad de la treintena.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos…! –comenzó a gritar el ofendido hombre, hasta que fue silenciado por su superior, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Jiraiya-san? –dijo un hombre con un extraño corte de cabello en forma de tazón, que el nombrado pudo reconocer como uno de los jóvenes que comenzaban en el departamento de policía cuando él estaba ya por retirarse-. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarse a alguien como usted en un caso! ¿Extraña los viejos tiempos? –Dijo el hombre moreno con entusiasmo, regalándole una enorme sonrisa tanto a Minato como a su padre-. Aunque no sé si sea buena idea…

-Siento tener que meterte en problemas con el estirado de Danzō, Gai –dijo Jiraiya sin responder al amigable gesto, al tiempo que le hacía gestos a Minato para que siguiera su camino, cosa que el más joven no tardó en hacer-. Pero ni Kami-sama mismo va a evitar que me entrometa esta vez.

Gai no se molestó en detener al rubio, y por su parte también despacho a su subordinado. Lo que fuera que había sucedido debía ser importante, si con ello conseguías que el condecorado y afamado personaje de Namikaze Jiraiya hiciera de lado el orgullo para acudir de nuevo al departamento de policía, luego de su obligada jubilación causada por las constantes tensiones que el hombre mantuvo con su superior, Shimura Danzō.

-¿Por qué…? –comenzó a cuestionarlo el de cabello negro, verdaderamente intrigado.

-Es mi nieto… Naruto –contestó Jiraiya antes de que el otro hombre terminara la pregunta, con voz aparentemente tranquila, pero Gai pudo notar que un ligero temblor en ella traicionó la compostura del mayor cuando el nombre del niño fue pronunciado.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron cuan grandes eran a causa de la sorpresa, y su rostro se giro con rapidez hacia la dirección por donde había desaparecido el hijo de su sempai. Su sorpresa no disminuyo ni un ápice al ver que la histérica mujer se arrojaba desconsolada a los brazos de Minato, en cuanto el rubio entró en su campo de visión. Por supuesto que Gai reconocía a la pelirroja, y precisamente debido a su identidad era que todo aquel circo había sido montado dentro del Circo Akatsuki… para variar.

Se trataba de Uzumaki Kushina, la única hija de una importante familia local, de gran tradición, pero más importante, se trataba de una joven que estaba sufriendo el secuestro de su pequeño hijo.

-Kushina… -balbuceó Minato sin saber que más decir, mientras se limitaba a acariciar con manos torpes el largo cabello rojo de su esposa.

Los susurros inseguros de su marido provocaron que el llanto de la mujer se detuviera abruptamente, y varios jadeos sorprendidos, proveniente de las gargantas alrededor de la pareja, se dejaron oír cuando el puño de la Uzumaki se impactó con toda su fuerza en la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito rubio mentiroso! –gritó la enojada mujer, sujetando a Minato por la solapa de su traje y sacudiéndolo como minutos antes lo había hecho con el policía fornido-. ¡Si tan sólo hubieras estado en casa a tiempo, dattebane! ¡Entonces Naruto…! ¡Naruto…! –para consternación de todos los presentes, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por el rostro de la pelirroja y de nuevo se dejó caer contra el pecho de su marido, llorando a todo pulmón.

El enojo dio paso a la tristeza, con la misma rapidez con que antes la ira había surgido de la desesperación.

Al ver que su mujer dejaba de agredirlo, Minato se apresuró a rodearla con sus brazos, esta vez sin que ningún temblor los recorriera. No le prestó atención al golpe en su cara, el cual sin duda alguna iba a tornarse de un oscuro color morado al día siguiente; tampoco le dio importancia a las palabras hirientes dichas por Kushina, a pesar de que se le clavaron en el pecho como mortíferas dagas. El rubio sabía que su querida esposa se arrepentiría con rapidez de haberlas soltado… sin importar cuán ciertas fueran.

"Si yo hubiera estado ahí…" pensó Minato, atormentándose, y como muda respuesta a su tortura interna, el abrazo con la pelirroja se tornó más fuerte, más necesitado.

-Paso tan rápido… –sollozó la voz de Kushina, en un volumen tan bajo que el de ojos azules tardó un tiempo en notar que se dirigía a él-. Un segundo estábamos viendo los tigres, y luego un par escapo… ¡Todo se salió de control! –gimió la mujer-. ¡Si no hubiera traído a nuestro hijo al circo…! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

-No, no lo es –se apresuró a contradecirla el rubio, gustándole mucho menos que la pelirroja se culpara a sí misma, que el hecho de haberlo culpado a él.

-¡Pero fue mi idea! –siguió insistiendo Kushina, lo que provocó que Minato frunciera molesto el entrecejo.

La Uzumaki se sorprendió mucho cuando su marido la tomo por lo hombros y la alejó bruscamente del cómodo refugio que eran sus brazos, aunque sólo la distancia suficiente como para que la penetrante mirada celeste que la había enamorado años atrás capturara toda su atención.

-¡Kushina, escúchame! –le exigió el rubio, sacudiendo ligeramente los hombros de la mujer-. No es tu culpa, los accidentes ocurren –sentenció su marido con vehemencia.

-¡No fue un accidente! –gruñó entonces Kushina, asombrando a Minato y causando que los agentes de la ley, quienes todavía presenciaban la discusión entre los esposos, soltaran respingos de frustración-. ¡Él se lo llevó! ¡El hombre con la máscara se llevó a Naruto! –aseguró la pelirroja con la voz más firme que el empresario le había escuchado desde su llegada.

-¿Llevárselo? -preguntó confundido Minato, sin comprender de qué le estaba hablando la mujer-. Pensé que no encontraban a Naruto luego del desastre causado por los animales escapados…

-Señor… Uzumaki –intervino entonces uno de los policías, con cierta duda en la voz al pronunciar el apellido, ya que el rubio no les había sido presentado. El hombre era algo bajo, compañero del que Kushina sacudiera tan salvajemente y quien en ese momento se encontraba varios pasos atrás, con el estomago bastante revuelto-. Su esposa ha estado sometida a un gran estrés luego de la desaparición de su hijo. Seguramente imagino…

-¡No estoy imaginando nada, dattebane! –lo interrumpió la Uzumaki con un gruñido feroz, haciendo que el menudo hombre retrocediera, asustado ante el brillo salvaje de aquellos ojos violetas-. Un hombre con una máscara extraña se aprovecho de que la multitud nos separo a Naruto y a mí, tomó a mi hijo en brazos –comenzó a enlistar Kushina, su ira creciendo al no poder creer que todavía seguían discutiendo su credibilidad-, ¡y salió corriendo en aquella dirección! –gritó la pelirroja, señalando la calle-. ¡Y ustedes en vez de ir a buscarlo, pierden el tiempo juzgándome loca!

Una mano se deslizó con suavidad sobre los delicados dedos de Kushina, calmando poco a poco los visibles temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer, causados por el enojo.

-Te creo -aseguró Minato, y aquellas dos simples palabras hicieron que la pelirroja soltara un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo por primera vez desde que había perdido a su hijo de vista que algo de tranquilidad llegaba hasta su afligido corazón-. Vamos a encontrarlo –aseguró su esposo, y Kushina asintió con la cabeza, creyendo ciegamente en las palabras del hombre.

-Con todo respeto, Uzumaki-san –intervino entonces una voz desconocida para los Uzumaki, provocando que la pareja deshiciera su abrazo para girarse hacia la fuente de donde provenía-, creo que la policía tiene razón –dijo un muchacho de cabello negro, quien aguardaba un poco apartado del cuerpo de policía allí reunido.

Minato se fijo en las ropas que vestía el joven y supuso que debía pertenecer al circo, los ojos azules del hombre se entrecerraron al ver las viejas cicatrices dejadas por garras, las cuales surcaban el antebrazo izquierdo del desconocido. Seguramente se trataba del cirquero a cargo del acto de los tigres, y el Uzumaki no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con él, al fin y al cabo, la seguridad de dicho espectáculo estaba bajo su cuidado.

El rubio observó con ojo crítico los pantalones de cuero que vestía el todavía adolescente, junto con la camiseta rojo sangre, la cual tenía el cuello ligeramente bajo, mostrando el pecho, y además terminaba su conjunto con una extraña clase de gabardina sin mangas, adornada con nubes rojas en fondo negro. El hecho de que el domador golpeara el suelo de vez en cuando con sus pesadas botas de motociclista, demostrando lo fastidioso que le resultaba el asunto del niño perdido, no ayudo a mejorar el humor de Minato.

-¿Y usted es…? –preguntó el de ojos azules, alzando una de sus cejas en señal de franca desconfianza.

-Uchiha Itachi –contestó el joven moreno tranquilamente, sin parecer en lo más mínimo ofendido por el trato del adulto-. Yo protegí a su esposa cuando los tigres escaparon –añadió al poco tiempo, provocando una clara expresión de sorpresa en Minato, que aumento al notar el tono aburrido en la voz del cirquero-. Lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo con el niño, no pude verlo –dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros apenas perceptiblemente.

La mirada celeste del empresario se dirigió a Kishuna, buscando una confirmación de lo que el moreno decía. El rubio trató de apartar el sentimiento de decepción qué lo embargó cuando la pelirroja asintió en silencio, dándole la razón al muchacho. No es que Minato no agradeciera el hecho de que el Uchiha hubiera protegido a su esposa, pero ciertamente había algo en el chico que no le daba buena espina, y no le hacía ni pisca de gracia estar en deuda con él.

-Está bien, no se disculpe –dijo al final el Uzumaki, algo a regañadientes.

-Sin embargo –siguió hablando Itachi, luego de haber negado con la cabeza y desestimado las palabras de Minato-, tampoco pude ver a ninguna persona alejarse de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, mucho menos cargando un niño a la fuerza. Y puedo asegurar que en ese momento era la persona más cercana a su esposa –añadió el joven de cabello negro, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Rubio, ojos azules, tiene tres años y viste un disfraz de zorro! –bramó entonces Kushina, perdiendo los estribos de nuevo y haciendo ademán de abalanzarse sobre el domador. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque su marido pudo sujetarla a tiempo por la cintura-. ¿¡Cuántos niños así cree que haya en la ciudad, dattebane?!

La furia de la mujer no tuvo límites cuando el Uchiha se llevó un par de dedos al mentón, fingiendo descaradamente que se concentraba en recordar.

-¿Hoy mismo…? –Murmuró el moreno en tono pensativo, tamborileando sus largas falanges sobre su barbilla, y ni Minato ni Kushina comprendieron el mensaje que trataba de enviar el brillo de aquellos profundos ojos negros cuando se clavaron directamente en ellos-. No he visto ninguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí mi última aportación para el Festival, traída a sus manos como siempre gracias al látigo, es decir, a la ayuda de mi beta Hibari Kyouya :B Si quieren leer los fanfics que han aportado este año (es un lío poner enlaces en pero haré el intento u.ú) solo sustituyan las palabras y unan los espacios. Hay muy buenos fanfics, apoyen a los que más les gusten con sus likes y el 27 se abrirán las encuestas para escoger a los ganadores. ¡Feliz Día del SasuNaru! xD<strong>

**TRIPLE W PUNTO** facebook **PUNTO** com / notes / festival-literario-sasunaru / segundo-festival-literario-sasunaru-2012 / 522944561053801

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	7. Capítulo 6, La Torre

**Circus**

**Resumen: **El circo ambulante es un mundo alterno lleno de fantasía y colorido, donde los hombres vuelan sin tener alas y las bestias más fieras son domadas con facilidad. ¿Qué será lo que en realidad se esconde detrás del maquillaje del sonriente payaso?

* * *

><p><em>"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4<em>_A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano._

**Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.**

La Torre

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

**Lime.**

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long Shot.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>-¿¡Pero qué demonios paso?! –bramó Yahiko, abriendo de golpe la puerta de su remolque y dejando que también entraran en el lugar los dos hombres encapuchados que lo seguían. Uno de ellos se sostenía a duras penas sobre el otro, cubriéndose el hombro izquierdo con los dedos temblorosos y manchados de sangre fresca.<p>

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, el herido soltó varios gruñidos inteligibles. El comportamiento del compañero que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie no pudo ser más diferente; el hombre se mantuvo en completo silencio mientras lo recostaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Le dispararon –contestó Itachi con tranquilidad, al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara del rostro-. ¿Dónde está Konan? –preguntó enseguida el moreno, observando por encima del hombro de Yahiko y esperando que la muchacha de cabello azul apareciera. Al mismo tiempo, acomodaba a Deidara sobre la superficie del mueble, cuidando que el rubio permaneciera inmóvil.

No era la primera vez que un miembro de Akatsuki resultaba herido durante una operación, y era obvio que en esos casos un hospital quedaba por completo descartado. Aunque Madara contaba con ciertos contactos de dudosa reputación en algunas ciudades, los cuales bien podrían ayudarlos, para la tranquilidad de varios cirqueros era Konan quien regularmente se encargaba de dar la atención médica de emergencia. No es que alguno de los Akatsuki desconfiara de Tobi, que va.

-¡¿Le dispararon?! ¡No me digas! –siguió gritando el pelirrojo con voz sarcástica, sujetando a Itachi por el cuello de su camiseta oscura-. ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué! ¡Había tres de ustedes de ahí, y solo Deidara salió con una bala!

Los últimos días habían sido de mucho estrés para Yahiko, temiendo que el rubio lo delatara con Madara, y sin embargo, ahora era el mismo rubio quien llegaba herido luego del secuestro de la chica Hyuga. Lo que llevaba al pelirrojo a suponer que Tobi habría descubierto que Deidara ayudaba a la policía para hundirlo. Al fin y al cabo, el macabro payaso siempre había sospechado del muchacho después de lo sucedido con Uzumaki Naruto.

Los gritos de Yahiko se detuvieron cuando el Uchiha lo sujetó por la muñeca, torciéndole la mano hasta que ésta quedo en un ángulo extraño y sus articulaciones crujieron. Los ojos castaños del cirquero se abrieron sorprendidos ante la repentina agresión del moreno, y es que si algo caracterizó al domador del Akatsuki durante el largo tiempo en que habían convivido, era la marcada indiferencia que sentía hacia sus compañeros, incluso hacia aquellos que lo molestaban continuamente como Deidara.

-No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo… -siseó airado Itachi, mientras apretaba su antebrazo contra el cuello de Yahiko, empujándolo contra la delgada pared del remolque. Todo el lugar se sacudió con el brusco movimiento-. ¿Dónde está Konan?

-Aquí estoy –contestó la muchacha, colocándose dentro del rango de visión de ambos hombres.

Itachi apenas le dirigió una mirada, antes de regresar sus ojos al rostro todavía estupefacto de Yahiko. Pudo notar que la chica sostenía entre sus brazos una bandeja de metal, con varios instrumentos de curación que el moreno no pudo reconocer. Sin embargo, a pesar de los amortiguados gemidos de dolor que se escuchaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Konan ni siquiera parpadeó. Todos los presentes permanecieron inmóviles y expectantes, semejantes a un grupo de actores que aguardaban a que el telón se levantara para comenzar con la obra estelar de la noche.

Con lentitud, el Uchiha dejó ir al pelirrojo, y tal parecía que esa era la señal que Konan estaba esperando para comenzar con el espectáculo, porque sólo entonces la cirquera se giró hacia donde estaba su futuro paciente.

¿Tenías que arreglarte el cabello antes, uhm? –preguntó Deidara con los dientes apretados, viendo con rencor como los mechones azules de la muchacha volvían a estar a la vista; seguramente se había quitado la peluca en el camino de regreso al circo. Para mala suerte del rubio, el comentario no fue del agrado de la acróbata, quien presionó la herida con más fuerza de la necesaria-. ¡Maldición! ¡No toques ahí, estúpida mujer! –gruñó el de ojos azules, encorvándose sobre sí mismo y tratando de alejar a su agresora.

-Cierra la boca, si no quieres que también la suture–lo amenazó Konan, apuntándolo con unas pinzas de aspecto extraño-. Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre –añadió con tono serio, negando con la cabeza-. Si quieres que te ayude no me dificultes las cosas.

Aunque los ojos del rubio todavía refulgían con ira, el muchacho acabó por aceptar a regañadientes, a pesar de eso, giró su rostro con brusquedad para demostrar lo molesto que estaba con la situación.

"¡Como ella no es la que tiene una bala en el hombro! ¡Maldita mujer!" pensó Deidara, respirando profundamente para tratar de controlar el dolor que sentía y no caer en la desesperación. Aún en aquel estado podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Itachi clavada en su nuca. El rubio no iba a permitirse verse débil delante del Uchiha, no con Itachi, nunca con él.

-Itachi, ¿por qué Tobi no fue con ustedes? Fuiste el último en hablar con él antes de ir a la casa Hyuga, ¿qué dijo? –volvió a cuestionar Yahiko, sin que el Uchiha prestara atención a sus palabras, Madara era la última preocupación que ocupaba los pensamientos del domador. Al menos hasta que el pelirrojo lo sujetó por el hombro y lo obligó a encararlo-. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando le dispararon a Deidara? –siseó el hombre por lo bajo.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Yahiko? –le regresó Itachi, su mirada se ensombreció de repente, y de nuevo la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Ese tono helado tampoco había aparecido antes en la voz del Uchiha.

-¿Qué crees que estoy insinuando, Itachi? –preguntó a su vez Yahiko, haciendo que los ojos del moreno se entrecerraran con desconfianza. Parecía que la mirada de aquel hombre cubierto de piercings trataba de encontrar algo en las facciones irritadas de Itachi, seguramente la confirmación de que el Uchiha había disparado contra Deidara.

Un gemido ahogado llamó la atención de los dos hombres que discutían, y se giraron hacia la mesa de la cocina justo a tiempo para ver como el mencionado rubio mordía el dorso de su mano con toda la fuerza que pudiera aplicar en los dientes, mientras Konan hurgaba en el hombro del muchacho de ojos azules en busca de la bala. Por mucho que lamentara pensar semejante cosa de su novia, a Yahiko le pareció encontrar cierta semejanza con un animal salvaje que se cierne sobre su presa para devorar sus vísceras.

En algún momento la chica debió tocar un punto especialmente sensible de la herida, porque entonces Deidara dejó ir el primer grito de dolor e intento alejarse de Konan.

-¡Aún no quitó la bala! ¡Solo falta poco, Deidara! –bramó la acróbata, sujetando al rubio para detenerlo al mismo tiempo que intentaba no perder de vista el proyectil clavado en la carne de su compañero. Si soltaba la bala que sostenía con las pinzas, tener que buscarla de nuevo solo provocaría más dolor y ni hablar del daño que podría causar en el proceso.

Pese a los gritos desesperados de Konan, Deidara no parecía escucharla, y en un repentino movimiento intentó ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor, y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque Itachi consiguió sujetarlo a tiempo.

El moreno había hecho a un lado a Yahiko para colocarse a un costado de Konan, en un lugar donde no estorbara la labor de la muchacha. Ahora el brazo del Uchiha se encontraba rodeando el cuello del rubio, empujando el rostro de Deidara contra el pecho del domador mientras sus dedos sujetaban la muñeca del rubio con una fuerza monstruosa, dejando al cirquero a merced de Konan.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro de alivio ahora que Deidara estaba lo suficientemente quieto como para terminar su trabajo, y una minúscula sonrisa se extendió por la boca de la mujer cuando logró escuchar un pequeño chasquido, provocado al chocar metal contra metal.

-Necesita algo para el dolor -dijo Itachi, observando impasible como el rubio se resistía a perderse en la inconsciencia.

El Uchiha pudo notar que al chico entre sus brazos le faltaba el aire, como si acabara de correr una enorme distancia, pero a pesar de todo se las arreglaba para ver con ira al moreno a través de sus ojos azules apenas abiertos. El domador estaba seguro de no suponerle un esfuerzo considerable, Deidara ya estaría gritándole a todo pulmón, culpándolo por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Si tuviera algo, ya se lo habría dado -respondió Konan con indiferencia.

La mujer dejó caer la bala en la bandeja metálica, abandonando también la pinza con la que la había sacado. Las manos rápidas de la cirquera se dirigieron entonces a las gasas estériles y a las suturas con las que esperaba detener la hemorragia, y planeaba seguir con su trabajo, cuando de pronto Itachi presionó la herida de Deidara, sacándole un ensordecedor rugido de dolor.

-¿Por qué te atravesaste? -preguntó el Uchiha en un siseo, dirigiéndose al rubio. Por toda respuesta, el chico soltó un par de maldiciones entre dientes y luego escupió a la cara del domador.

-Itachi -dijo Konan con voz dura, a modo de advertencia, esperando que el moreno apartara sus manos de la herida de Deidara para poder seguir con la curación.

El aludido la ignoró por completo, y ni siquiera se preocupo por quitar la saliva que el rubio le había arrojado al rostro; su concentración estaba por completo enfocada en los motivos que su compañero tuvo para cometer semejante acto de insensatez.

-¿Por qué te atravesaste, Deidara? -volvió a preguntar Itachi, elevando apenas un poco el volumen de su voz a comparación de la vez anterior.

Justo cuando el rubio pensaba en que respuesta mordaz soltarle al Uchiha, la intervención de otra persona hizo que el moreno apartara por un segundo su atención del hombre de ojos azules.

-Sólo estás estorbando, así que será mejor que salgas –murmuró Sasori en tono áspero, sujetando a Itachi por la muñeca, con la intención de obligar al domador a dejar a ir a su amigo. Claro que la fuerza del Uchiha no le facilitó las cosas-. Si tanto quieres ser el que tenga una bala en el cuerpo, con gusto cumpliré tu deseo después -dijo entonces el pelirrojo, apretando los puños por el enojo contenido.

El Uchiha no se mostró muy impresionado por la amenaza de su compañero, pero tenía que aceptar que ahora se encontraba en clara desventaja, a juzgar por la espalda tensa de Konan y la penetrante mirada que le mandaba Yahiko. Al idiota de las explosiones podía interrogarlo todo lo que quisiera más tarde, ya que no estuviera su perro guardián rodeándolo.

-¡Maldición, Itachi! ¡Suelta a Deidara para que Konan pueda cerrar la condenada herida! -presionó Yahiko un poco más, cansado de la calma del Uchiha.

La poca preocupación que el domador mostraba por la salud del rubio aumentaba las dudas del pelirrojo, sus dudas sobre que tan involucrado estaba Itachi con el disparo de Deidara, pero la insistencia que tenía el Uchiha por saber lo que llevara al cirquero a salvarlo, hacia que la teoría de Yahiko se tambaleara.

Itachi pasó su oscura mirada por cada uno de los rostros presentes, demorándose apenas un segundo más en el del rubio, quien todavía se encontraba entre sus brazos, hasta que al final lo apartó de sí mismo. Sasori se apresuró a tomar el lugar del Uchiha, mientras Konan cubría el hombro del cirquero con blancas gasas, que no tardaron en empaparse de sangre.

El domador se permitió una última mirada de reojo al singular grupo que dejaba dentro de la casa rodante, justo a tiempo para observar como la mujer maniobraba con una aguja dentro de la carne de Deidara, al tiempo que el Akasuna susurraba contra el oído de su amigo varias palabras que no alcanzó a entender. Por un momento la mirada del rubio se encontró con la de Itachi, destilando un brillo extraño, antes de que el muchacho girara su cabeza para romper el contacto.

-Itachi, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Kisame, una vez que el domador estuvo fuera del remolque. El tipo inusualmente alto y de piel azulada se encontraba recargado a un costado de la puerta de la casa rodante.

Sus palabras provocaron que el moreno se girara hacia él, con una de sus negras cejas alzadas de forma interrogante. A modo de respuesta, el Hoshigaki señaló con la cabeza las ropas manchadas de sangre que todavía llevaba puestas el Uchiha.

-No es mío -aseguró Itachi en tono seco-. Es de Deidara.

Kisame observó con ojo crítico la tranquila manera en que su compañero buscaba un trozo de tela entre las cosas que había fuera del remolque de Yahiko; terminó tomando una camiseta vieja olvidada sobre una silla, y luego comenzó a limpiarse las manos manchadas de rojo. El Hoshigaki se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Itachi dijera algo más, pero solo surgió un silencio aplastante entre ellos, apenas rotó de tanto en tanto por los quejidos y maldiciones que provenían desde el interior del remolque.

El moreno se limitó a terminar de limpiarse los dedos, para luego de apenas un segundo de duda, guardarse el trozo de tela en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Si Kisame se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello.

-Es algo interesante -comenzó a decir entonces el hombre más alto, tratando de que el Uchiha volviera a hablar-. El chiquillo dice que te odia, que no te soporta... y aún así recibe una bala que iba dirigida a ti.

Las palabras de su compañero aparentemente no causaron reacción alguna en el domador.

-¿Quieres saber porqué el sempai lo hizo? Yo te lo diré -dijo una voz burlona en medio de la oscuridad. Los pasos de Madara resonaron frente a los otros dos hombres, antes de que el rostro deformado de su jefe hiciera aparición.

Los ojos de Itachi refulgieron con ira contenida. Todo lo que alguna vez quiso en su vida o deseo tener, se le escapó de las manos gracias a los engaños del malicioso payaso, pero se obligó a morderse la lengua para escuchar lo que Tobi tuviera que decir. Ya luego juzgaría que tanta verdad tenías las palabras de semejante embustero.

-Recuerdo cuando Deidara-sempai llegó al Akatsuki -siguió hablando Madara, como si supiera que el otro Uchiha no planeaba abrir la boca en un largo tiempo. El payaso se sentó en la silla de cuyo respaldo Itachi había tomado la camiseta con anterioridad, y estiró sus piernas cuan largas eran, al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos detrás de la nuca-. Su primer día en el circo, y el día que se conocieron.

-Yo no lo recuerdo -confesó Itachi con naturalidad, provocando un respingo de desconcierto por parte de Kisame.

Puedo que el domador estrella del Akatsuki no lo recordara, pero el resto de los cirqueros no podrían olvidarlo ni en su retiro. Más de un vehículo de la caravana había quedado inservible luego del arranque de indignación del rubio, y fue necesario llamar a los bomberos.

-Fue muy grosero de tu parte ignorar a Deidara-sempai, Itachi-sempai -continuo Tobi con el relato, usando aquel tono chillante y empalagoso que desquiciaba a todos sus subordinados-. Por eso no viste sus preciosos ojos azules brillando con admiración cuando te vio.

Desde su lugar, Kisame se removió con incomodidad ante la plática que se desarrollaba entre ambos Uchiha, mientras los músculos de la espalda de Itachi se tensaban.

-Tal vez le gustaste, tal vez hasta te quiso, Itachi-sempai -dijo Madara, ahora tamborileando sus dedos sobre la barbilla como si pensara por primera vez en aquella posibilidad-. Pero sus peleas diarias debieron acabar con eso. Lo comprobaste por ti mismo aquel día, ¿no es así, Itachi-sempai? El día que se nos escapó Naru-chan -una sonrisa torcida se esparció por la cara quemada del payaso, desfigurando todavía más los rasgos del hombre.

Una mirada indescifrable por parte de Itachi fue todo lo que Tobi recibió.

-Todavía nos reunimos de cuando en cuando -reveló con ligereza el payaso, fingiendo apenarse por lo que decía, como si los otros dos nunca hubieran escuchado los rumores que se esparcían por el circo gracias a Hidan-. Aunque claro, ahora también está Sasori-sempai...

-Y aún así acaba de dejar que le disparen por protegerme -lo interrumpió Itachi, antes de poder contenerse.

El domador sabía que nada bueno podía surgir si dejaba que Madara viera sus debilidades, por mínima que fuera, pero en esta ocasión le había sido especialmente difícil reprimir el comentario. Las evidencias estaban ahí, nadie las podía negar, solo que Tobi no tenía porque enterarse de cuanto le importaban a Itachi aquellas evidencias.

Esta vez el payaso se tomó su tiempo en responder.

-Bonita actuación la de allá adentro, Itachi -murmuró Madara entre dientes, con aquel tono huraño que solo usaba en las reuniones de Akatsuki-. ¿Cuánto tiempo se desangró Deidara antes de que le permitieras a Konan cerrar su herida? ¿Cuánto dolor le causaste solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad?

Como si respondiera a los cuestionamientos de Tobi, un grito agónico surgió desde el interior del remolque, un gemido de dolor estremecedor que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-No te engañes, Itachi -siguió hablando el payaso, saboreando las palabras que soltaba contra su joven pariente, a pesar de que no pudiera gozar de ninguna expresión de aflicción en el rostro del domador-. Si Deidara todavía sentía algo por ti, acabas de matar el sentimiento esta misma noche.

**~*S*&*N*~****²****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****²****~*S*&*N*~**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, en el rincón más apartado y oscuro del circo, y para colmo también el más maloliente del lugar, el sitio más obvio donde el joven domador podría ser encontrado, pero también el último lugar en donde alguien se atrevería buscarlo. La jaula de los Bijūs.

Por ese motivo el moreno soltó un bufido cuando una sombra lo cubrió por completo.

-Más vale que te largues antes de que te eche a los tigres -soltó el Uchiha sin contemplaciones, con un gruñido de advertencia que erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo de su acompañante.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Kiba entre dientes, sintiendo alivió cuando por fin las palabras salieron de su boca. El castaño se consideraba loco por decidirse a buscar a Sasuke por su propia iniciativa, pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas-. Es sobre Kitsune.

El comentario atrajo de inmediato la atención del moreno. El Inuzuka tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás cuando el domador se puso de pie y la superficie áspera del cuero le rozó la mejilla. Lo intentó, en serio que lo intentó, pero cuando Sasuke agitó el látigo demasiado cerca de su oreja izquierda no pudo evitar soltar una maldición entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa con el dobe, perro? -soltó el Uchiha en un susurro helado, sacudiendo de nuevo el látigo con ligereza, alistándolo para ser usado de un momento a otro.

-¡No lo sé, dímelo tú! -contestó el castaño, renegando consigo mismo por no haber mantenido una distancia prudente con el que obviamente era un asesino psicópata en potencia-. Anoche me pidió dormir en nuestro remolque y...

-¿Qué Kitsune hizo qué? -lo interrumpió Sasuke, con la voz semejándose a un rugido, y entonces Kiba supo que estaba muerto.

-¡No le dije que sí! -se apresuró a alegar el Inuzuka, sin detenerse a pensar en lo cobarde que resultaba su comportamiento. Siguió retrocediendo con la falsa esperanza de alejarse del furioso moreno delante de él-. ¡Fue raro! ¡No es algo que Kitsune haría! ¡Por eso quiero saber...!

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? -siguió insistiendo el Uchiha, sujetando a Kiba por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber! -berreaba el castaño, llevando sus manos a donde las tenía Sasuke para intentar liberarse de su agarre, aunque poco pudo hacer al respecto-. ¡Maldición, Sasuke, me estás ahogando...! -se quejaba el castaño, pero solo provocó la suficiente furia en el domador, como para que el otro lo levantara del suelo.

-Sasuke-kun -lo llamó entonces una voz suave, apenas audible, que sin embargo logró lo que todos los pataleos del Inuzuka no consiguieron, y el muchacho de los perros cayó al suelo, libre por fin.

El joven Uchiha se cruzó de brazos mientras refunfuñaba quejas entre dientes, parecía un animal al que su dueño regañaba por su mal comportamiento. Delante del moreno, a pocos pasos, se encontraba la siempre benévola figura de su madre. La mujer sonrió con algo de pena cuando un lloroso Kiba se arrojó a sus pies.

-Anda, Kiba-kun, tu madre te está llamando -dijo Mikoto en tono tranquilo, palmeando la cabeza del castaño al tiempo que el chico le besaba agradecido las manos. Cualquiera diría que acaba de salvarlo de una fiera salvaje-. Sasuke-kun, deberías avergonzarte de molestar así a tu amigo -añadió la mujer, frunciendo levemente el seño.

El domador soltó un bufido más audible que los anteriores y esquivó la mirada negra de la trapecista. El chico estaba incómodo por el regaño de Mikoto, pero no se mostraba ni un poco arrepentido por lo que acababa de suceder con Kiba. Tampoco se molestó en aclararle a la mujer que él no consideraba al Inuzuka un amigo, por más que lo repetía la trapecista ignoraba por completo sus palabras.

-Yo también quiero saber lo que pasó con Kitsune -comenzó a cuestionarlo su madre, a lo que el Uchiha respondió removiéndose desde su lugar-. Durmió en nuestro remolque, por si quieres saberlo -continuo hablando Mikoto, consciente de que a su hijo le interesaba mucho saber aquello-. Aunque a tu padre no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, mamá? -habló por fin Sasuke, acompañando sus palabras con un bufido exasperado-. ¡Nos peleamos de nuevo! ¡Y por el mismo tema de siempre! -terminó gritando el muchacho, apretando mucho los puños.

-Lo siento -murmuró entonces Mikoto, haciendo que Sasuke se girada de golpe hacia ella.

El Uchiha se encontró con que la mujer se había llevado una mano a la boca, además de que su mirada estaba ahora empañada. El sentimiento de culpa se agolpó en el pecho del moreno; si algo no soportaba el malhumorado domador, y de hecho cualquier otro miembro de la familia cirquera Uchiha, era hacer llorar a su comprensiva matriarca.

-Mamá, no es tu culpa -dijo Sasuke, un poco a regañadientes-. No es tu culpa, Kitsune y yo... Nosotros somos así, cualquier pareja tiene problemas -intentó justificarse el domador.

Mikoto negó con suavidad usando la cabeza, y limpió una lágrima furtiva que había escapado por la comisura de uno de sus ojos.

-No, es mi culpa -murmuró la mujer conteniendo un sollozo-. No has podido olvidarlo, ¿verdad, hijo? Aquel día, cuando me caía del trapecio...

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras una serie de recuerdos invadían su mente con rapidez. Las luces, los reflectores, los gritos de la gente, la delicada mano de su madre que no alcanzaba a cerrarse en torno a la barra del trapecio, el grito de su padre llamándola con desesperación, y el llanto de niño contenido en el amplio pecho de su hermano mayor.

-Mamá -la interrumpió el domador con firmeza-. No es tu culpa.

-Solo me he caído una vez, Sasuke -comenzó a hablar la mujer con nerviosismo-. Fue un solo accidente, y me recupere en unos pocos meses, ¿no puedes perdonarme por eso? ¿No puedes dejar de culpar a Kitsune por eso?

-¡No estoy culpando a nadie, maldición! -bramó el Uchiha a voz en cuello, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su madre-. ¡No estoy culpando a nadie! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo!

Mikoto permaneció en silencio luego del arranque de su hijo, de tal manera que todo lo que se oía en el lugar eran los rugidos apagados de las fieras y la respiración agitada del muchacho. La trapecista retirada negó con la cabeza, no parecía haberse sobresaltado por los gritos de Sasuke.

-Si no era tan peligroso, ¿por qué te retiraste entonces? -preguntó Sasuke con los dientes apretados. Aquella era una duda que surgió dentro de su mente en varias ocasiones, pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a expresarla en voz alta.

-No puedo creer que preguntes eso cuando tu acto incluye a los Bijū -alegó Mikoto en tono de regaño, aunque seguía manteniendo cierto deje afligido. El domador refunfuño inconforme, podía recordar que Kitsune mencionó algo parecido la noche anterior.

-Mamá, contesta la pregunta -insistió el Uchiha, tratando de no ponerse demasiado terco y que su madre terminara riñéndolo por su grosero comportamiento. Para sorpresa del chico, Mikoto dejó que una pequeña risita saliera de entre sus labios.

-Tienes que entender, Sasuke -dijo la mujer, al tiempo que abrazaba con suavidad a un cada vez más confundido Sasuke-. Yo ya no era tan joven, y tenía dos hijos a quienes dedicarme. Accidente o no, era el momento del retiro -aseguró la mujer en un susurro.

-¿No fue porque Papá te lo prohibió? -dijo el moreno, todavía desconfiado.

-Tu padre respeta mi talento, la decisión de dejar el espectáculo fue solo mía. Después de todo, ambos nacimos en el circo -afirmó la mujer sin que le temblara la voz-. Deberías ver el acto de Kitsune-kun, Sasuke-kun. Tu hermano cree que tu afán porque deje el trapecio es debido a que piensas que es incompetente, que no es un cirquero de verdad ya que es adoptado, y que lo de protegerlo es solo un pretexto -le confesó Mikoto, recordando algo de lo poco que el rubio le había dicho la noche pasada.

-El usuratonkachi siempre se forma ideas estúpidas -gruñó Sasuke con fastidio, pero lentamente, sus brazos correspondieron al abrazo de su madre. Mikoto sonrió con melancolía al darse cuenta de su hijo ya tenía la suficiente altura como para que la barbilla del muchacho pudiera descansar sobre su cabeza.

-Deberías ver el acto de Kitsune-kun -insistió la mujer, quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema hasta aclararlo por completo. Un gruñido malhumorado salió de los labios del moreno como su acostumbrada respuesta-. Sasuke -presionó Mikoto, endureciendo ligeramente el tono de su voz.

-Lo pensaré -dijo su hijo al final, aunque no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio, agradeciendo que su madre no pudiera verlo-. Te lo prometo, mamá.

-¡Se que no olvidaras la primera vez que lo veas en lo más alto de la carpa! -comentó Mikoto con alegría, consciente de que se había salido con la suya. La mujer no imaginaba el retorcido sentido que tendrían sus palabras pocas horas después.

**~*S*&*N*~****²****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****²****~*S*&*N*~**

-Uzumaki-san, Yamato-san manda decirle que tiene una junta dentro de una hora -dijo la voz de la secretaria del rubio a través del teléfono, sobresaltando al hombre-. Es para ultimar los detalles de la presentación que mañana se mostrara a los inversionistas americanos.

-Yūgao, sabes que me iré a casa en un par de minutos -le respondió su jefe con voz apenada por medio del altavoz-. Kushina me espera en casa.

-¡Oh, lo siento, Uzumaki-san! Lo había olvidado -contestó la mujer con profesionalismo-. Se lo comunicare a Yamato-san de inmediato.

En el último piso de un alto edificio de Nagoya, Minato se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio. Aunque el hombre en realidad había dejado de lado su trabajo desde hacía bastante tiempo, a lo que en realidad se dedicaba era a contemplar las fotografías que decoraban la superficie de madera frente a sus ojos.

En una de ellas aparecía junto a sus padres, hacía algunos años. Jiraiya estaba uniformado de manera impecable, como rara vez se podía verlo, al tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo. Al otro costado de Minato se encontraba su madre, Tsunade, luciendo su impecable bata blanca de médico, algo opacada por el increíble escote de la blusa de la mujer. Dentro del otro marco, en una imagen tomada tiempo después, el rubio abrazaba con cariño a Kushina; la pelirroja ya sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo Naruto. Rodeado por los adultos, otro muchacho mayor, también con cabello rojo y de unos catorce años, le sonreía con cierta timidez a la cámara.

-Me tomó 10 minutos llegar hasta aquí -susurró una voz a espaldas de Minato, mientras el filo de una navaja se deslizaba sobre el cuello del rubio-. Los guardias no me vieron, y su secretaria ni siquiera intento detenerme, Uzumaki-san.

-Quizás no te considero una amenaza -dijo el rubio sin agitarse por su repentino agresor. Incluso se permitió una ligera sonrisa, que no pareció ser del agrado del sujeto detrás suyo, porque el hombre de inmediato estampó el rostro del empresario contra su escritorio, para luego volver amenazarlo con el arma blanca.

Unas gotas de sangre brotaron de la nariz del Uzumaki, al mismo tiempo que el desconocido lo sujetaba con dureza por el cabello, manteniéndolo inmóvil. Minato apretó los labios ante el tirón. La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-Es un hombre de hábitos, Uzumaki-san -comentó el atacante con voz dura-. Llega a su oficina todos los días a la misma hora, y se retira a su casa de la misma manera. Por si fuera poco su agenda es planeada con meses de anterioridad. Los hábitos son peligrosos, Uzumaki-san -le advirtió el hombre-. Asesinar a sus guardaespaldas habría sido sencillo, si me hubiera dado la gana...

-¡Suficiente! -siseó molesto Minato, decidido a que sería la última provocación que soportaría por parte del otro tipo.

El rubio tomó impulso con la silla giratoria de su escritorio, empujando a su atacante con el respaldo de la misma hasta aprisionarlo contra la pared. El hombre soltó un gemido lastimero debido al golpe, además de que el brusco movimiento de Minato había provocado que su arma cayera al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, el Uzumaki saltó sobre su asaltante, inmovilizándolo con su peso y tomando la navaja para clavarla a un constado de la cabeza del sujeto.

-Todavía te falta aprender, muchacho -repuso Minato con tranquilidad-. Mi padre hubiera... ¡Nagato! ¡Te teñiste el cabello de negro! -exclamó de pronto el empresario, abriendo mucho los ojos por el horror.

-Papá, quítate de encima -contestó el aludido sin amedrentarse por los gritos de su progenitor.

-¡Pero mira nada más...! -siguió gritando el rubio, sujetando uno de los mechones de su antes pelirrojo hijo, para poder examinarlo con mayor cuidado-. ¡Tu madre te matara...! ¡Me matara...! ¡Nos matara a ambos! -aseguró el hombre aterrorizado, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos-. Kushina siempre ha estado orgullosa de que tu cabello fuera igual al suyo...

-Papá, quítate de encima -repitió Nagato con voz cansina-. Ya termine con la inspección de la seguridad de tu oficina.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! -balbuceó avergonzado su padre, para luego cumplir con lo que su hijo le pedía-. En serio que has tomado las malas costumbres de Jiraiya -comentó el rubio soltando un suspiro afligido y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz-. ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti y para tu abuelo usar la entrada principal?

-Lamento el golpe -se disculpó el ahora moreno, mordiéndose los labios con aprensión-. Me sobrepase...

-Bueno, yo te he regresado el golpe -alegó Minato, agitando su mano con despreocupación-. Pero tu comentario sobre mis guardaespaldas ha estado de más -objetó el rubio con seriedad-. ¡Y por favor, no le digas a tu madre que te pegue! -suplicó entonces el hombre.

-Mi comentario sobre la seguridad va en serio -dijo Nagato, sin darle importancia al pedido de su padre. El moreno se agachó hacia el suelo y recogió la navaja que el rubio había clavado en el piso, para después guardársela en el bolsillo. El arma era un regalo de Yahiko, así que le tenía cierto cariño.

-Tsk -masculló el mayor con frustración. Su hijo no había prometido no ir con el chisme con su esposa, así que con seguridad al llegar a casa la pelirroja le soltaría un sermón sobre el maltrato infantil. Poco le importaría a la Uzumaki que Nagato ya fuera un hombre independiente, con empleo fijo desde hacía años-. Es una oficina, no un banco, Nagato -le recordó Minato, a lo que su hijo frunció el entrecejo-. Y por cierto, Yūgao te ha reconocido -soltó su padre con una risita burlona.

Mientras hablaba, el rubio caminó hacia su escritorio y revolvió entre los papeles que su secretaria le entregara apenas unos minutos atrás. De entre las pesadas carpetas llenas de documentos, Minato extrajo una pequeña nota escrita a mano.

_**"Su hijo Nagato está jugando a los espías en su oficina de nuevo"**_

-Ya soy un oficial de Naicho, no un niño... -murmuró avergonzado, sostenido el papel con mano temblorosa.

Uzuki Yūgao trabajaba para su padre desde hacía años, cuando era niño la mujer le regalaba dulces y lo dejaba jugar a esconderse debajo de su escritorio. Cuando Nagato era un niño.

-¡Pero Yūgao no me dijo que ahora tenías el cabello negro! -soltó entonces el rubio, sin importarle la crisis existencial que su hijo estaba teniendo. El hombre sujetó a su hijo por los hombros y lo sacudió con desesperación-. ¡Kushina va a matarnos! ¡Tíñelo de nuevo! -le ordenó Minato con voz dura.

-No -contestó Nagato secamente, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-. El cabello rojo es demasiado llamativo para el trabajo -dijo el hombre con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Para Yahiko podría estar bien conservar su color natural de cabello, pero no era el caso de Nagato. Mientras su amigo se encontraba de infiltrado en el Circo Akatsuki, el Uzumaki entraría a la carpa como un espectador más. El color rojo sobre su cabeza podría atraer la atención indeseada de Uchiha Madara, ya que los pelirrojos naturales no eran comunes en Japón y además se trataba de un rasgo característico de la familia Uzumaki.

-¡No es justo! -se quejó con dramatismo Minato, dándose cuenta de que su hijo lo abandonaba.

La única esperanza del rubio era que su vástago se tiñera de nuevo, antes de que su madre lo viera. Para mala suerte del empresario, la mujer parecía tener un sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas, aquella misma mañana había preguntado por Nagato, con la esperanza de que su hijo se diera el tiempo para cenar con la familia en un día cercano.

"Bueno, que se le va a hacer" pensó el rubio con obligada resignación, para después soltar un suspiro.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué viniste, hijo? -preguntó entonces Minato, colocando una mano sobre el cabello de Nagato y revolviéndolo como si tuviera cinco años-. ¿Solo querías jugar a los espías como dijo Yūgao? -siguió hablando el empresario, con una deslumbrante sonrisa adornando su cara.

La vergüenza cubrió el rostro del otro hombre. Si su progenitor lo trataba como un niño tanto cuando estaban a solas como delante de su personal, no se extrañaba que cuando saliera Yūgao le ofreciera un par de caramelos. No había manera de negarlo, para los empleados de la familia Uzumaki, Nagato seguía siendo el bebé de sus padres.

-Tomare una misión de campo -dijo el moreno, después de soltar una ligera tos y recuperarse del bochorno-. Me voy a Sendai esta noche -le comunicó Nagato a su padre.

-¿Sendai...? -repitió sorprendido Minato. No hace mucho Jiraiya había mencionado el mismo lugar, y aunque la humanidad a veces se niegue a aceptarlo, el rubio creía que las coincidencias no existían.

Fue allí donde Nagato se planteó seguir con la conversación. Abrir la boca de nuevo implicaba revelar detalle sobre el trabajo, cosa que iba en contra de su ética profesional, pero también era la razón por la que había decido hacerle a su padre una visita sorpresa, antes de partir hacia Sendai.

-Papá -lo llamó Nagato con seriedad, para luego colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor y guiarlo con suavidad hasta su silla giratoria-. Papá, es posible que hayamos encontrado a Naruto -dijo el moreno lentamente, observando con cuidado la reacción de su progenitor.

Minato, que en una primera instancia parecía confundido por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su hijo, se quedó mudo de la impresión. El empresario iba sin falta a acompañar a Kushina a la comisaría de policía, al terminar cada semana, preguntando por los avances en la desaparición de su pequeño hijo. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo escuchar falsas esperanzas de un detective que ya los observaba con franca lastima, la misma respuesta desde hacía una década, a escucharlo por boca de su hijo Nagato.

-Jiraiya fue a Sendai hace un par de días -murmuró Minato cuando pudo recuperar el habla. El rubio podía sentir las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a recorrerle la cara-, dijo que iba a ver a un viejo amigo suyo.

-Si mi abuelo se hubiera enterado de algo sobre Naruto me lo habría dicho -se apresuró a responder Nagato, consciente de que su padre temía que Jiraiya le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante.

El rubio asintió con lentitud, Nagato no le mentiría en un asunto tan delicado, y en cuanto a cualquier tipo de pista que surgiera de la localización de Naruto, su hijo tardaba poco en comunicársela a Jiraiya. Abuelo y nieto intercambiaban contantemente puntos de vista sobre las circunstancias que rodearon el secuestro del pequeño, aunque no se lo dijeran al resto de la familia.

-Kushina lo acompañó a Sendai -dijo de pronto Minato, levantando la vista de golpe-. A Jiraiya, quiero decir.

-No le digas a mamá lo de Naruto, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas -le advirtió Nagato a su padre, y aunque al hombre no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su esposa, esta vez tuvo que ceder-. Tampoco a la abuela Tsunade -añadió el moreno en tono duro.

Al empresario no le quedo de otra que seguir las instrucciones de su hijo. Mientras Nagato abrazaba a su padre un momento a manera de despedida, el rubio suspiro con cierta decepción. El hecho de que su vástago se resistiera a contarle a las dos mujeres sobre la información que tenía sobre su hermano menor, además de lo poco que le decía a él mismo, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

-Pero, por si acaso... -habló de nuevo Nagato, cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina. El rubio se extraño al notar la ligera pero animada sonrisa que le regalo su hijo antes de salir-, quizás debas organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para mi hermano.

Un brillo ilusionado surgió desde lo más profundo de la mirada de Minato, al que Nagato respondió aumentando su sonrisa, antes de agitar la mano y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. El rubio incluso se permitió una sonora carcajada cuando escuchó la burlona voz de Yūgao ofreciéndole varios dulces a su hijo, quien los aceptó abochornado.

-Naruto -susurró Minato con pesar, alzando su mano para deslizarla por el rostro del bebé que Kushina cargaba con tanto cuidado, enmarcada dentro de la fotografía de su escritorio-. ¿Dónde estás, hijo? -le preguntó el hombre a la nada, y nada le respondió.

**~*S*&*N*~****²****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****²****~*S*&*N*~**

-¡Kitsune, muévete! -comenzó a quejarse Suigetsu, agitando uno enorme cuchillo de allá para acá, causando el pánico de los que lo rodeaban-. Sigues tú, y Papi Uchiha dice que vamos retrasados. Ya sabes cómo se pone el viejo con el...

-¡Ahí viene Fugaku-san! -exclamó aterrada Karin, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Durante toda la discusión Kitsune no le hizo mayor caso a ambos chicos. El rubio ya estaba vestido para presentar su espectáculo y solo estaba afinando los últimos detalles, en lugar de prestar atención a la conversación de Suigetsu, Kitsune prefirió concentrarse en envolver cuidadosamente sus muñecas usando un par de vendas nuevas, mientras murmuraba maldiciones entre dientes. Karin supuso que el de ojos azules seguía molesto con Sasuke.

-Demonios... -masculló el chico de cabello blanco por lo bajo, al tiempo que dejaba caer el cuchillo con torpeza. El Hōzuki no perdió tiempo en recoger el arma y salió a toda prisa del lugar, dejando a su compañera de espectáculo atrás.

-Siempre cae con esa. Es un cobarde -dijo la pelirroja dando un suspiro, mientras levantaba del suelo, con sumo cuidado, el cuchillo de Suigetsu. En realidad Fugaku no se encontraba por los alrededores-. Lo de apresurarte es en serio, Kitsune-kun -añadió la muchacha, dirigiéndose al rubio-. Fugaku-san no está de muy buen humor hoy.

-Papá puede esperar un par de minutos -intervino entonces una tercera persona, deteniendo los pasos del rubio, quien se dirigía a la cubeta de talco donde metía las manos antes de salir-. Primero quiero hablar con el dobe -dijo Sasuke, recargado con despreocupación contra uno de los tubos metálicos que sostenían la carpa-. A solas -agregó el moreno, enviándole una significativa mirada a Karin.

-Ah... y-yo... ¡creo que me llama el idiota de Suigetsu! -saltó entre balbuceos la muchacha, antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, teme? -le espetó Kitsune de mal humor, sin acercarse al otro Uchiha. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que Sasuke se acercaba a la carpa principal cuando estaba a punto de presentar su acto del trapecio, de hecho, el rubio solo recordaba que hubiera sucedido una vez-. ¡Si estás pensando en encerrarme de nuevo para que no salga...!

-Deja el dramatismo, usuratonkachi. No he venido por eso -lo interrumpió Sasuke sin muchas contemplaciones, a lo que el rostro del trapecista se tornó rojo por la indignación.

-¡Yo no soy dramático, dattebayo! ¡Fuiste tú el que...! -comenzó a vociferar el rubio, llamando la atención de los otros cirqueros que aguardaban tras bambalinas al igual que el chico de ojos azules. La gente comenzó a alejarse al presentir que una nueva pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha se avecinaba.

El moreno se mordió los labios, comenzando a enfadarse de verdad; pero ni siquiera el ver que Sasuke caminaba hacia él detuvo los gritos de Kitsune.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, usuratonkachi -dijo entonces el domador, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los chillidos de su pareja-. Yūgo me está apartando un lugar cerca de la dulcería. El olor a palomitas será insoportable, pero él dice que es el mejor sitio para verte volar -siguió hablando el moreno, para luego sujetar con fuerza la barbilla de Kitsune.

-¿¡Pero qué caraj...?! -alcanzó a farfullar el rubio, antes de que los labios de Sasuke lo silenciaran. El trapecista colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del más alto para alejarlo, pero no fue necesario luchar contra el otro muchacho, porque de inmediato el moreno retrocedió por donde había venido. Al parecer todo lo que el domador iba a exigir era un sencillo beso-. ¡Sasuke! -bramó ofendido Kitsune, yendo tras su pareja-. ¡No hemos terminado de hablar, dattebayo! ¡No puedes venir y decir que...! Decir que... -la voz comenzó a fallarle al rubio cuando comprendió a lo que había venido Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, un gesto burlón comenzó a extenderse por el rostro del moreno. El de cabello negro sabía que algo semejante sucedería, no era ninguna sorpresa que su usuratonkachi empezara los reclamos antes de saber lo que él había dicho.

-Más vale que lo hagas tan bien como Mamá, dobe -dijo entonces Sasuke, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No dejó de caminar, ni se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rubio-. No quiero que vayas a dejar en vergüenza a este circo. Tenemos una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes? -soltó el moreno con obviedad, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sasuke... ¿De verdad... vas a verme allá arriba? -preguntó Kitsune con la garganta seca, sin poder creerlo. El trapacista se había llevado una mano al pecho, tirando con nerviosismo de la ajustada tela que lo cubría. En momentos así, se sentía desprotegido sin la cadena que le había regalado Sasuke.

-Es lo que dije, usuratonkachi -siguió hablando Sasuke, sin dejar su tono burlón-. ¿O no me crees?

Solo el prolongado silencio de su pareja logró que el domador por fin se detuviera, y justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para observar el estado estupefacto en el que se encontraba el rubio, un peso sobre su espalda lo hizo soltar una maldición por lo bajo.

-¡Kitsune! -gritó molesto el moreno, mientras Kitsune rodeaba su cuello usando los brazos-. ¡No hagas eso, maldición!

-¡La única vergüenza para el Uchiha Circus eres tú, teme! -dijo el rubio, ignorando las quejas del otro Uchiha. Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, el trapecista giró el rostro de Sasuke para ahora ser él quien le robara un beso al moreno.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo más, y con la agilidad que caracterizaba a Kitsune, el rubio se había desmontado de la espalda del más alto, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la pista principal. Apenas un par de segundos después la grave voz de Fugaku anunciaba el espectacular acto trapecista de Uchiha Kitsune. El moreno pudo ver al muchacho de ojos azules saludando a la multitud, con un entusiasmo excesivo incluso para tratarse de él, aunque enseguida el domador siguió su camino hacia las gradas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntó Yūgo, una vez que Sasuke llegó a su lado.

-El idiota del dobe no me quería soltar -dijo el moreno, soltando un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento que le había apartado su amigo.

-Lo entiendo -contestó el pelirrojo con voz tranquila-. Ni yo mismo podía creerlo cuando me lo dijiste.

El comentario no le causó ninguna gracia a Sasuke, quien gruñó su descontento por lo bajo. Al parecer todo mundo pensaba que moriría de viejo en algún asilo, antes de dignarse a ver el espectáculo de Kitsune. Si comentarios similares eran los que escuchaba su pareja cada vez que surgía el tema, no se extrañaba que terminaran a golpes a la hora de discutir por lo mismo.

-El maldito olor es insoportable -se quejó Sasuke de mal humor, cuando el olor a palomitas de maíz recién hechas inundó el ambiente.

-A mi me agrada -opinó Yūgo, sin inmutarse ante la mirada furiosa que le mandó el Uchiha. Y es que el pelirrojo tenía una enorme bolsa del aperitivo sobre las rodillas, de las que tomaba puños de tanto en tanto.

Al final los ojos negros de Sasuke regresaron al cielo de la pista principal. Durante la conversación con Yūgo, el trapecista solo se había dedicado a hacer un par de volteretas simples, nada que el domador no hubiera visto antes en otros actos circenses, pero ahora que volvía prestar atención a la manera en que se balanceaba su pareja, el moreno se daba cuenta de los ejercicios habían aumentado de complejidad.

Aunque había otros trapecistas que acompañaban a Kitsune, era sin duda el rubio quien realizaba la mayoría de las piruetas. Existía algo en la suave manera en que el muchacho estiraba su cuerpo, extendiendo sus brazos y girando las piernas, la cual daba la impresión de estar suspendido en el aire sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

"Mamá le enseñó bien" pensó Sasuke, impresionado muy a su pesar.

-Es impresionante la primera vez que lo ves, ¿no, Sasuke? -preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro, sonriendo al ver lo ensimismado que se encontraba el Uchiha mientras observaba a su pareja.

Cuando el moreno abrió la boca para espetarle a Yūgo que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, algo llamó la atención de Sasuke. No fue cierta maniobra específica por parte de los cirqueros, sino más bien un sentimiento de incomodidad que invadió de pronto al moreno.

-Algo va mal... -murmuró el domador, frunciendo el entrecejo. El mal presentimiento no hacía más que crecer en su interior.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -lo cuestionó extrañado el pelirrojo-. ¿Sasuke? -preguntó su amigo, cada vez más confundido, notando que el Uchiha se apresuraba a ponerse de pie sin motivo alguno.

El moreno no siguió prestando atención a la voz del Yūgo, su mirada seguía con insistencia el espectáculo de los trapecistas, buscando con desesperación lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke pudo verlo solo por un instante, durante un giro en especial. Lo que el Uchiha vio fue la manera en que el sudor resbalaba con toda libertad por las palmas de Kitsune.

La piel del chico de ojos azules era bastante morena, pero en cambio las manos eran usuales que las llevara todos los días cubiertas de talco, gracias a los numerosos ensayos y a las funciones que realizaba. En ese momento el domador no vio ningún rastro de polvo blanco sobre las manos de Kitsune, justo antes de que los dedos de su pareja resbalaran de entre los del compañero que lo sostenía.

-¡Kitsune! -gritó Sasuke, mientras que delante de sus ojos el rubio caía desde el punto más alto de la carpa Uchiha.

**~*S*&*N*~****²****~*C*I*R*C*U*S*~****²****~*S*&*N*~**

Deidara dio un prolongado bostezo y luego se talló los ojos con fastidio, mientras mascullaba insultos entre dientes en contra de su jefe. Cuando se unió al circo, el idiota de Tobi nunca le dijo que habría que secuestrar personas. No es que se quejara de la paga, gracias a Madara siempre tenía dinero para cumplirse sus caprichos, y desde el principio sabía que algo turbio debería de haber en el asunto como para ofrecerle tanto dinero. Aunque el rubio imaginaba que se trataría de robar o algo semejante.

-Maldito Tobi -gruñó Deidara, soltando otro bostezo-. ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar yo al mocoso? -se quejó el muchacho de ojos azules. Nunca había tenido buena mano con los niños, ni siquiera con su hermana Kurotsuchi.

El fastidioso payaso había ordenado que colocaran al chico Uzumaki en uno de los remolques más apartados, el que usualmente usaba Hidan cuando permanecía un par de días en el circo. Al lugar solo se podía llegar a través de la pequeña carpa que acondicionaban como almacén, ya que los remolques de Konan y Kisame lo rodeaban, cerrándole el paso a cualquiera. El Uchiha no era nada tonto, lo había hecho de esa manera para controlar a las personas que tenían acceso al mocoso rubio.

Justo antes de salir de la tienda, el lloriqueo del niño llamó la atención de Deidara, pero la voz masculina que le contestó termino por despabilar al rubio.

-No llores, Naruto, pronto te llevare con tus padres -había susurrado Itachi para que luego se escucharan varios sonidos amortiguados, como si el moreno estuviera arrojando cosas de aquí para allá.

-¡Maldición, Itachi! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -murmuró Deidara con los dientes apretados. Usando sus dedos, el muchacho apartó un poco la lona de la carpa, para poder espiar a su compañero.

Itachi estaba agachado delante del niño Uzumaki, consolándolo y haciéndole promesas de que pronto se reuniría con su familia, y de paso causando la desesperación de Deidara. Tal parecía que el estúpido domador no se daba cuenta de los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo. Si Madara lo descubría, sin detenerse a dudarlo ordenaría al resto de Akatsuki que lo asesinara, e incluso si se salvaba de las garras de Tobi y el chico Uzumaki llegaba con su familia, Itachi acabaría en prisión acusado de secuestro.

Decidido a acabar con las absurdas intenciones de su compañero, el rubio hizo ademán de entrar a donde se encontraba el Uchiha, cuando de pronto una voz a sus espaldas lo paralizó.

-¡Dei-chan! -sonó la empalagosa voz del payaso Tobi, aunque aún desde el otro lado de la pequeña carpa -. ¿Dónde est...?

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Madara! ¡Hazme caso, con un carajo! -lo interrumpió entonces Hidan, y desde su sitio Deidara pudo ver las sombras que los dos hombres proyectaban sobre la lona del circo-. ¿Cuándo demonios piensas contactar a los riquillos de mierda, maldición? ¡Me jode tu puta actitud de descerebrado!

Deidara podía afirmar con seguridad que nunca le había dado tanto gusto escuchar la sarta de maldiciones de soltaba Hidan cada vez que abría la boca. El sonido no solo puso en alerta al rubio sobre la presencia de Madara, también se lo advirtió a Itachi, si se juzgaba por el repentino silencio que surgió desde donde se encontraba el domador.

-¡Maldición! -gruñó el rubio, girando su cabeza para todos lados, tratando de decir que hacer a continuación. Podía dirigirse directo a donde se encontraban Tobi y el tarado de Hidan, pretendiendo que no sabía nada de las intenciones del domador... o podía ayudar a Itachi.

No fue mucho tiempo, pero aquellos minutos en los que el jashinista siguió quejándose con Madara fueron suficientes para que Deidara tomara una decisión. El rubio se abalanzó sobre una mesa plegable que se encontraba a un costado, buscando algo que pudiera servirle, sobre la mesa habían dejado olvidados un plato a medio terminar y un par de cajas vacías; oculta en la parte de atrás de una de ellas, el muchacho se encontró con una vieja licorera. El recipiente le pertenecía a Hidan, para variar, y estaba llena a rebosar del sake más fuerte que Deidara hubiera probado, la primera vez que lo bebió, el simple olor le había provocado arcadas.

-Me vas a deber una muy grande, Itachi -masculló el rubio de mal humor, antes de darle un enorme trago a la licorera.

El chico hizo muecas de desagrado ante el fuerte sabor del sake, pero continuo con su improvisado plan y tomando algo de la bebida con la palma de su mano izquierda se la frotó por el cuello. Después Deidara derramó lo que quedó del licor en el suelo, cuidando que la mancha no quedara a la vista.

-Es mi última palabra, Hidan -se escuchó la voz de Madara, en el momento en el que el hombre finalmente entraba a la carpa. El payaso no llevaba puesta su máscara en espiral, por lo que se podía ver el gesto fastidiado que lucía en la cara-. Contactaremos con los Uzumaki en una semana. Deidara, te estaba buscando -dijo Tobi, al notar la presencia del rubio.

Cuando el muchacho escuchó su nombre, dio un salto de falso sobresalto, causando que se tropezara con la mesa plegable y acabara en el suelo. Deidara sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota, pero si quería que su actuación fuera creíble no le quedaba de otra. El rubio casi pudo gozar de verdad con la cara de estupefacción de los otros hombres cuando soltó una escandalosa carcajada, poco propia de él.

-¿Pero a ti qué carajos te pasa? -preguntó Hidan torciendo la boca, mientras se agachaba un poco para poder ver a Deidara más de cerca.

-Está borracho -fue la respuesta de Madara, quien había olido el licor nada más entrar en el lugar. El jefe de los Akatsuki no tardó mucho en cruzarse de brazos, sintiendo que la situación era bastante extraña.

-¡Maldito cabrón! -gritó entonces el hombre de cabello blanco, notando la licorera que el muchacho todavía tenía en una de sus manos-. ¡Condenada mariquita! ¡Pedazo de porquería oxigenada! ¡Te lo acabaste todo! -se quejó el jashinista, soltando un puñetazo sobre la cara de Deidara.

El rubio gruñó debido al dolor y entonces le regresó el golpe a Hidan. El muchacho requirió de todo su autocontrol para seguir en el papel que representaba, obligándose a sí mismo a fingir torpeza de nuevo, yendo a caer encima del otro Akatsuki, en un confuso enredo de brazos y piernas.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos...?! ¡Quítate de encima, rubio de mierda! -bramaba el de ojos violetas, mientras empujaba y golpeaba a Deidara, cosa que el chico le devolvía con cierto desacierto.

-Es suficiente -dijo Madara, sujetando al menor por el cuello de la camiseta que vestía y apartándolo de su enfurecido compañero-. Parecen un par de críos -acto seguido Tobi arrojó un fajo de billetes al rostro de Hidan-. Estoy seguro que puedes conseguir más porquería de donde sacaste esta.

-¿Por quién carajos me tomas? No soy el puto avaro de Kakuzu, idiota -reclamó el de cabello plateado, aunque recogió el dinero sin preocuparse en disimularlo-. Toda tu bola de payasos son unos condenados infieles y malditos ignorantes ateos -dijo Hidan, para luego escupir al suelo-. ¡Jashin-sama los destruya a todos!

-Los fanáticos religiosos son una molestia -opinó Madara con desgana.

-¡D-déjame! ¡Voy a partirle la cara, uhm! -lo interrumpió Deidara, jadeando con dificultad y tratando de alejar a su jefe.

-Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, Dei-chan -susurró Tobi al oído del muchacho, sujetándolo con fuerza de la cintura para mantenerlo quieto. Gracias a la poca distancia que lo separaba del otro hombre, el rubio pudo sentir con desagrado como el aliento del mayor le golpeaba el cuello.

-Todos ustedes... todos los Uchiha son unos presumidos -balbuceó el chico con la garganta seca, todavía tratando de liberarse del agarre de su jefe.

Por alguna razón, Deidara sentía que su mente comenzaba a nublarse, tal vez el licor de Hidan era más fuerte de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Nunca debió tomar con tanta imprudencia una botella que le perteneciera al jashinista, era conocido por todos que al hombre de cabello plateado y ojos violetas era fanático de realizar rituales extraños en nombre de su dios, ceremonias que incluían sustancias todavía más extrañas.

El rubio se estremeció cuando los labios del moreno rozaron su piel, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El movimiento lo había tomado por completo desprevenido, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar disfrutarlo. Deidara no recordaba la última vez que se acostara con alguien, y a juzgar por la facilidad con la excitaba gracias a la simple cercanía de Tobi, la abstinencia tenía sus consecuencias.

-¿Lo haces a propósito, Dei-chan? -murmuró Madara con la voz ahogada, haciendo que una de sus manos se dirigiera al borde de los pantalones de Deidara mientras la otra se elevaba para sujetar el rostro del muchacho. El payaso sonrió con satisfacción cuando el rubio se apresuró a detenerlo, con dedos débiles y temblorosos.

Al líder de los Akatsuki siempre le había parecido bastante atractivo, aunque Deidara hiciera a un lado con fastidio cada uno de los avances de Tobi, imaginando que el payaso solo trataba de molestarlo. Tal vez fuera el momento de demostrarle al rubio que era algo más que un simple juego, pensaba el moreno, para luego girar con brusquedad la cara del muchacho hasta plantarle un beso con brusquedad.

Si Deidara afirmara que el gesto no fue de su agrado, se trataría de una obvia mentira; no es como si el rubio fuera a proclamar a los cuatro vientos que le encendía el hecho de que Madara le pusiera las manos encima. La lengua del moreno se había introducido en su boca sin detenerse a pedir permiso, ni ser delicado, el músculo del otro hombre lo subyugaba, obligando al muchacho a luchar contra el payaso simplemente para lograr respirar. El sentimiento de combate en un acto que debería ser suave por naturaleza, como lo era un beso, le fascinó a Deidara.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Si te quieres follar a tu puta consigue un maldito cuarto, Tobi! -gritó Hidan con desagrado, recordándole su presencia a los otros dos hombres. Si bien Madara no le dio la mayor importancia, al contrario, el jefe de Akatsuki esperaba que el fanático religioso se apresurara a desaparecer para sacrificar a alguna virgen, o algo así.

-Lárgate, Hidan -murmuró Tobi con fastidio. No le dirigió ni una mirada a Hidan, de hacerlo habría notado el rostro asqueado del hombre. El payaso parecía estar más entretenido en hundir sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Deidara, luego de haber desabrochado el botón que los sujetaba.

Madara ya no necesitaba sujetar al rubio para mantenerlo quieto, ahora el mismo muchacho aferraba su cabello con dedos rudos, exigiéndole que continuara cerca. Tobi se mordió los labios cuando por fin logró aferrar el ansiado premio que estaba buscando, y el necesitado gemido que dejó escapar Deidara le indicó que no era el único ansioso por continuar.

-¡Espera a que se lo diga a todo el maldito circo, rubio de porquería! -gritó Hidan, antes de irse para no tener que presenciar el resto del nuevo espectáculo de Madara.

-¡V-voy a matarlo, uhm...! -prometió el rubio entre jadeos, viendo como se esfumaba Hidan con sus ojos azules entrecerrados. Apenas pudo percibir la sonrisa burlona del hombre antes de perderlo de vista, pero es que era bastante difícil no concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los agiles dedos de Madara sobre su miembro, en un movimiento firme que aumentaba de velocidad con cada segundo.

-Luego tendrás tiempo para eso -le espetó Tobi con impaciencia, antes de morderle el cuello con brusquedad.

El hombre logró lo que se proponía, volver a tener la atención del rubio. Era increíble lo mucho que podía inhibirse Deidara con sólo un poco de alcohol, antes de ese día el muchacho ni siquiera habría tolerado que el Uchiha le pusiera una mano sobre el hombro.

-¡Maldición, espera un segundo...! -jadeó Deidara con dificultad, teniendo que inclinarse hacia enfrente para mantener el equilibrio. Solo entonces el chico de ojos azules notó que habían acabado de rodillas sobre el suelo; en esa posición, podía sentir con claridad la erección de Tobi presionándose contra su trasero.

-No te atrevas a decir que no lo deseas, Deidara -soltó Madara con ansiedad, comenzando a molestarse por la tardía resistencia del rubio, justo cuando las cosas se tornaban más interesantes-. ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Tienes miedo de que "alguien" se entere de lo que estamos haciendo? -preguntó el hombre con tono de burla, para después agacharse sobre el rubio, colocando el pecho encima de la espalda del más joven.

Ante las palabras del payaso, Deidara se quedó de piedra y por un segundo fue capaz de apartar el insano placer al que lo estaba arrastrando Tobi. El rubio pensó en Itachi, y en que con seguridad el domador ya había aprovechado la distracción de Madara para escapar, llevándose al mocoso Uzumaki consigo. Desde que la primera vez que se vieron Deidara experimentó una atracción hacia el más reciente integrante de Akatsuki, un sentimiento bastante masoquista considerando la obvia indiferencia de Itachi.

-¡Muérete, uhm! ¡No es tu jodido problema! -masculló Deidara con voz estrangulada, haciendo ademán de empujar a Tobi para quitárselo de encima, al menos hasta que el Uchiha apretó con singular maestría el miembro entre sus manos. El jefe de Akatsuki sonrió cuando el chico se dejó caer derrotado, tratando de contener sus gemidos, y dejando apenas el espacio suficiente para permitirle maniobrar con libertad.

-¿Crees que no lo he notado, Dei-chan? En el Circo Akatsuki nada se me escapa -le recordó el payaso en tono malicioso, antes de deslizar su lengua por la mejilla del rubio, recogiendo el sabor del sudor del muchacho dentro de su boca-. Itachi nunca te vera de la manera en que tú quieres, de hecho, apenas te mira -añadió Madara con falsa lástima.

-Itachi... -balbuceó Deidara entrecortadamente, antes de alcanzar un increíble orgasmo que amenazó con empujarlo hacia la inconsciencia.

Un ligero remordimiento se instaló en la mente del rubio, aunque fue desechado con rapidez, y es que el muchacho acababa de correrse en las manos de un hombre, mientras murmuraba el nombre de otro. No era algo que Deidara tuviera por costumbre hacer. El rubio también estaba seguro que Madara había escuchado la última palabra dicha por él, pero no dijo nada al respecto, y el rubio esperaba que siguiera en silencio.

El payaso de Akatsuki se alejó un momento para contemplar la obra que había creado, la situación era tan inesperada que apenas podía creer que hubiera sucedido. La realidad del acto era palpable, Tobi podía sentirla en la palma de su mano, todavía caliente y viscosa. Aunque la soñada visión de Madara no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Deidara apenas se demoró unos minutos en ponerse de pie y comenzar a arreglar su ropa. El rubio le daba la espalda al Uchiha, además de que su largo cabello se encontraba desarreglado, por lo que no logró verle la cara al muchacho.

-No me vuelvas a tocar -fue lo único que Deidara escupió antes de salir del lugar, con marcado rencor en cada palabra. Al payaso le causo bastante gracia el comentario, considerando que era imposible negar que ambos lo habían disfrutado.

-Un día te darás cuenta, Dei-chan, de que tu lugar es a mi lado -murmuró Madara para sí mismo, sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras cavilaba cuanto le costaría convencer al muchacho para que le permitiera mastúrbalo de nuevo.

La felicidad le duró al Uchiha solo los pocos pasos que lo separaban del remolque de Hidan, el gesto de placer que lucía en el rostro desapareció en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta y se encontró con que el sitio estaba vacío. Ni rastro del niño rubio, sumado a que la casa rodante estaba hecha un desastre.

-No está -dijo el payaso sin aceptarlo realmente-. ¿¡Donde está Uzumaki Naruto!? -gritó Tobi de pronto, comenzando a llenarse de furia. El hombre haría pagar caro a quien intentara engañarlo, y de inmediato las sospechas del moreno se dirigieron a la última persona que vio entrando a la pequeña carpa, y quien debería encontrarse cuidado al niño-. ¡Deidara!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: La mama de Bakaphyrla tardo casi el año en conseguir que ustedes gozaran de esta actualización, por favor, saboreen cada palabra escrita.<strong>

Yeah... Mamá Gansa (alias Hibari Kyouya) tiene razón, esta actualización le costó bastante sacármela. La tenía desde hace rato (aunque no mucho, la verdad), pero la quise guardar para el Festival. El Festival Literario SasuNaru 2013, búsquenlo en facebook, que comienza hoy. Como parte del comite organizador me obligaron a dar el mensaje de bienvenida, que en cualquier momento suben a la página, en un video. Sale mi cara... lo cual es traumante. Pero bueno, dejando de lado mis traumas, ¡participen en el Festival! Es para todos, lean, comenten, escriban, manden sus imágenes, todo por el SasuNaru C:

Estoy organizando mi agenda (¡incluso me compre una!). Hay gente que me ha contactado por facebook, pero no he tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie, los días jueves estaré prácticamente todo el tiempo conectada, por si les interesa platicar conmigo, y también es el día que usare para escribir, a parte de mis pocos ratos libres del resto de la semana. He comenzado a contestar sus reviews, los leo todos, muchas gracias por ellos, pero apenas ahora me estoy dando tiempo para responderlos, así que les suplico paciencia de rodillas ;;.;;

Por si lo habían olvidado, mi culpa por no actualizar seguido, en Circus les presento la historia y la ultima parte siempre es un flash back, algo que sucedió en el pasado, para que ustedes mismos vayan sacando sus propias conclusiones ;) No sé, en su momento me pareció divertido. Sin nada mas que añadir, me despido.

****Flash Informativo. Vivo con una nueva compañera de departamento, Kuroi Yukie. Karyna, de B.C., México, si lees esto, Kuroi te manda saludos ;) Deseo que nos visites pronto, cariño~~****

****¡Participen en el Festival Literario SasuNaru 2013! ¡Búscanos en facebook!****

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	8. MENSAJE ESPECIAL

Bien, es la quinta vez que intento escribir esto, y necesite de una pausa para bañarme y buscar el café más cargado del planeta, para que las emociones no me ganaran.

No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni tengo el mejor carácter, sobre todo en las mañanas, Kuroi, que vivió conmigo, lo sabe mejor que nadie (hablo y me muevo dormida, creo que la amenace un par de veces, y no es la primera vez que pasa). Tampoco soy la estudiante más responsable de mi escuela, mis compañeros y maestros lo saben mejor que nadie. Tampoco soy la fanficker más aplicada del fandom, ustedes que me leen lo saben, les he quedado mal varias veces con las fechas de actualización.

Con todo, escribir siempre ha sido una mis prioridades desde que empecé, tanto que mis historias sin finalizar, las he postergado, sí, pero nunca se me ha pasado por la mente dejarlas sin acabar. He pensado seguirlas, quizás cuando acabe mi carrera, o ya que tenga un horario fijo y no el enredo de quebrados que son las clases en la universidad (odio los horarios salteados, no me importaría salir tarde si mi horario fuera corrido). Aún así nunca me he dicho a mí misma: desechémoslas de una vez. Quiero ver las historias terminadas, y más importante, quiero que ustedes las vean terminadas.

Este año ha sido horrible para mí, por varios motivos, entre la escuela y enredos familiares. No tiene caso gastar más tiempo con eso. Pero entre todo el ser fanficker siempre ha sido motivo de aliento, recibía un comentario, y me daba ánimos para escribir, aunque fuera un par de párrafos o unas cuantas líneas. Incluso tengo un cuaderno, una libreta y un portafolios (este es nuevo, me lo regalo Lanny en mi visita al D.F.), llenos con mis proyectos actuales. Kuroi se burlaba de mi por lo bien organizado que estaba mi calendario para actualizar, mientras que el de la escuela estaba todo rayado y mal hecho, al aventón.

El punto de los metros de pergamino con los que acabó de marearlos, es que no se vale que una persona copie tu trabajo, solamente porque "alguien tenga la idea para continuarlo, pero no pueda guardar la historia en ningún dispositivo". He tratado de seguir escribiendo regularmente, viviendo sola, con todo lo que ello implica, queriendo sacar adelante mi último año de universidad, de la carrera de medicina por si alguien le interesa, y para rematarla tener que llevar el tratamiento de una tuberculosis pulmonar que va a durar más de seis meses.

A ustedes no tengo por qué molestarlos con mis problemas personales, el fandom es un lugar donde todos nos relajamos de los ajetreos de la vida diaria, pero cuando me queje por el plagio, algunas personas me dijeron que como yo dejo mochas sus vidas, ustedes buscan la manera de completarlas. Quiero dejar en claro que me sentí como una completa basura con esos comentarios. No sé, esperaba un poco más de apoyo por parte de las personas que me leen...

Así que con su perdón, por recomendación de mis betas, Hibari Kyouya y Kino Shirase (y creo que también de mi doctor), voy a tomarme un tiempo para dedicarme a la escuela y cuidar de mi salud. Lamento dejar mochas sus vidas otra vez. Planeó regresar ya que acabe el tratamiento de la TB, en cuatro meses.

Detalles del plagio:

El fanfic que me plagiaron del fandom de Naruto. Mi historia se llama Lost Memory, y la tengo en pausa. La otra chica la llamó Recuerdos ausentes, con el mismo resumen, copiando y pegando el primer capítulo, cada palabra y coma igual, con la cuenta de naru-fan-chan, en la página de AY, donde apenas hace un mes o dos acaba de cerrar mi cuenta.

Intente comunicarme con la chica por facebook, no respondió, y en los comentarios del plagio, mi primer mensaje no lo contestó, el segundo sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Para todos los que semanifiestan en contra de lo del fic de zaphyrla, sí es un copypaste y lo puse de acuerdo a la idea que había tenido de continuarlo. Por motivos de viaje no puedo andar guardando la historia en ningun dispositivo, por lo que la publique para poder temerlo cuando llegue por fin a casa. No, no lo voy a dejar de este modo porque se perfectamente que esta historia no me pertenece.<strong>

**A los 3 dias de ver esta pelicula, me tope con el fic y para no quedarme con las ganas -porque el de zaphyrla no se encuentra finalizado- decidi realizar mi propia versión. No, no voy a quitar el fic porque planeo hacer mi propia adaptación de la película ultilizando los personajes de Sasuke y Naruto. Sí, en unos dias el primer capitulo ya estará redactado de acuerdo a lo que yo deseo adaptar y podre continuar con el fic.**

**Repito, esta es solo una manera de que la idea no se me vaya, no planeo dejarlo de este modo. Un beso a todos, disculpen las molestias, solo eran 3 dias y no creí que habría tanta gente arenandose por ello.**

* * *

><p>1er mensaje de Zaphyrla: <em>Te exijo que borres mi historia.<em> No hubo respuesta.

2do mensaje de Zaphyrla: _Tengo mis dudas, ¿el fic va o no a quedar de ese modo? Borra mi historia._ Respuesta de naru-fan-chan: **No, no va a quedar de ese modo. Si, si lo borrare cuando tenga mi laptop y pueda subir mi capitulo.**

Estoy esperando que esta persona elimine mi historia, así como una disculpa, para mí y las personas que siguen mi fanfic.

**Hibari Kyouya: Si tienen alguna queja me las dicen a mí.. y que por mi parte los veré ardiendo en mi infierno personal.**

**Kino Shirase: Si quieren que escriba sin parar que envíen dinero para que contratar una maid.**

No lo dicen en serio, es una manera de hablar -.- Nos vemos en abril (?). Mi facebook, y el de mis betas está en mi perfil. Zaludos, Zaphyrla.


End file.
